I can change you!
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Chapter 12 :: Sahabat dan Rukia atau Keluarga yang harus dipilih Ichigo? keduanya sama2 berarti untuknya, tapi hanya satu saja yang harus dipilihnya... RnR please, maaph klo uancur!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : : Bleach Ian Kasela! Eh, bukan dhing! Tite Kubo XD!**

**Title : : I can change you!**

**Author: : Murasame Hiru15**

**Summary : : Kuchiki Rukia berusaha menghilangkan sifat mesum Kurosaki Ichigo, playboy di sekolahnya. Rukia yang tak tahan dengan sifat Ichigo yang meresahkan para murid perempuan, berusaha menyadarkan Ichigo dengan segala cara. Bisakah Rukia menghilangkan sifat mesum Ichigo pada perempuan?**

**Rukia POV**

"Kurosaki~ Hentikaaaan!" teriakan perempuan lagi-lagi terdengar di telingaku. Ini pasti gara-gara laki-laki itu. Kulihat di pojokan kelas laki-laki itu memeluk murid perempuan itu dengan kuat sambil berusaha menciumi lehernya. "Ayolah, kau begitu menggairahkan, Inoue…" kata laki-laki itu. Apa? Itu kata-kata yang benar-benar tidak sopan. Segera kulempar penghapus papan tulis yang ada di tanganku ke arah si laki-laki mesum itu. Dan… BINGO! Tepat kena di kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut oranye

Si laki-laki itu mengerang sakit dan melepas pelukannya pada murid perempuan bernama Inoue tadi. "Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan sih, Rukia?" teriaknya padaku. Aku balas ucapannya itu. "Kau yang apa-apaan? Semua gadis di sekolah ini selalu kau goda! Kau pikir gadis itu mainanmu apa?" kataku dengan kasar. Ichigo melihatku dengan tatapan kesal. Ia lalu berjalan keluar kelas. "Kau akan tahu rasa kalau aku bisa menyentuhmu, Rukia!" kata Ichigo sebelum dia benar-benar keluar sari kelasnya. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku semaumu!" bentakku.

Aku menghela nafasku setelah Ichigo pergi. Segerombol murid perempuan pun entah kenapa tiba-tiba langsung mengerubungi aku yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Kuchiki, Ichigo bilang tadi akan menyentuhmu! Bagaimana ini?" kata salah satu murid dengan khawatir. "Kau bisa jaga diri kan?" "Aku akan terus berdoa agar kau tidak disentuh laki-laki mesum itu!" Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan-ucapan teman-temanku di kelas. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak lemah. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawabku dengan tenang.

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah murid laki-laki paling mesum di sekolah ini. Ratusan murid perempuan sudah dia peluk, cium dan… mungkin sudah dia 'Itu'. Kecuali aku! Aku merasa Ichigo akhir-akhir ini berusaha menyentuhku. Padahal dia dulu tak berani karna aku selalu bersikap kasar padanya, bahkan aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan teman-temannya yang membicarakanku kalau aku ini perempuan yang sulit di dekati, kasar, tak ada sikap lembutnya dan seperti laki-laki.

Ya, aku sengaja bersikap begitu agar Ichigo tak berani berbuat macam-macam padaku. Tapi makin hari dia kini makin berani padaku, bahkan dulu ia hampir menciumku dengan paksa saat di uks, tapi untungnya segera kutampar bibirnya itu.

"Kuchiki-San, terima kasih ya tadi!" kata-kata Inoue membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Ichigo. "Ah, iya! Sama-sama!" balasku. "Rukia-Chan, daripada mencegah Ichigo berbuat mesum, apa tidak lebih baik berusaha menghilangkan sifat mesumnya itu?" kudengar saran dari salah satu temanku. 'benar juga. Lebih baik menghilangkan sifat mesumnya daripada mencegahnya,' pikirku lagi. "YA! Usulan yang sangat baik! Aku akan mencoba membuat Ichigo tak mesum lagi!" kataku bersemangat lalu diikuti sorakan dari teman-temanku yang setuju.

# # # -

**Di tempat lain…**

"Kuchiki Rukia sialaaan!" geram Ichigo dengan kesal di hadapan teman-temannya yang sedang bersantai. Salah satu temannya yang berambut hitam dengan membawa susu kotak yang dia minum tertawa. "Masalah Rukia lagi? Jangan-jangan kau dipermalukan gadis itu lagi?" tebaknya. Ichigo mendengus kesal sambil duduk di antara teman-temannya. "Seperti yang kau bilang, Kaien. Perempuan kasar itu lagi-lagi menggangguku." Jawab Ichigo. Gelak tawa teman-teman Ichigo terdengar. Teman Ichigo yang berambut merah menepuk bahu Ichigo. "Tujukkanlah pada perempuan itu bahwa kau bisa menyentuhnya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Berkali-kali aku berusaha menyentuhnya, Renji. Tapi perempuan cebol itu kuat sekali," kata Ichigo yang kemudian meminum cola yang ada di meja dekatnya. "Sebenarnya ada banyak cara untuk menyentuh perempuan. Kaunya saja yang tak mampu." Sahut lelaki berkacamata sambil membaca buku yang ada di tangannya. "K-Kau? Kau kira Kuchiki Rukia itu seperti perempuan lain yang mudah dirayu, Ishida?" balas Ichigo pada teman berkacamatanya itu. "Sudah, sudah. Percuma kalau hanya mengeluh saja. Ayo kita buat rencana agar Ichigo bisa menyentuh Rukia!" sahut laki-laki berambut putih.

"Rencana? Kau mau membantuku, Kokuto?" Tanya Ichigo pada lelaki berambut putih yang juga sahabatnya. Kokuto mengagguk dengan mantap. "Ayo kita buat Kuchiki Rukia menjadi cewek yang gampang di dekati dan tidak kasar,"

- # # # -

Uhhh… bagaimana ini? Aku memang gampang berkata 'lebih baik menghilangkan sifat mesum daripada mencegahnya.' Tapi ucapan itu ternyata tak semudah yang aku pikirkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan seperti itu? Argh! Harusnya aku diskusi dulu dengan teman-teman, meminta pendapat. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Sudah terlambat. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Harusnya aku tadi menerima tawaran Inoue untuk pulang bersama, jadi aku bisa meminta pendapat.

Lihatlah, hari semakin sore dan jalan semakin sepi. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai rumah. Aku tidak ingin Nii-Sama menungguku dengan khawatir.

GREP!

"HMPH!" aku sontak kaget saat ada yang membungkam mulutku dengan tangan dari belakang. Tubuhku digeretnya dengan paksa entah ke mana. Mataku terpejam saat satu tangan orang misterius itu melingkar di pinggangku dan memelukku erat. Tangannya yang membungkam mulutku kini berpindah menutupi mataku.

"Apa yang kau laku-?" kurasakan bibirku terbungkam oleh mulutnya. Dia melumat bibirku dengan kasar, dan terus memaksa lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Aku semakn berusaha berontak dengan sekuatku. Kuinjak terus kakinya, namun itu tak menunjukkan reaksi padanya. "Hmmh… Mmmmh…" Aku terus mengerang dalam lumatannnya. Lumatan bibirnya yang lama itu membuatku secara tak sadar membuka mulut, memberikan kesempatan lidahnya masuk. "A-Ammh…" erangku saat lidahnya menjilat lidahku yang berada dalam mulutku. Orang itu mencampurkan salivanya dalam mulutku, membuatku sedikit aneh. "Uhuk… Uhh…" saliva menetes dari celah mulutku. "Hen-ti…kan…" pintaku lemah. Orang itu melepas pelukannya. Dan ciumannya. Membuatku sedikit merasa lega. Dengan cepat, tangan yang menutupi mataku itu langsung ia lepas dan kulihat orang itu berlari. Orang dengan jaket putih dan abu-abu. Aku terdiam melihat orang itu dari kejauhan. Kulap bibirku yang basah itu dengan tanganku. "KURANG AJAAAAAR!" teriakku kesal.

- # # # -

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kamarku. Kejadian barusan membuatku shock. Baru kali ini aku dicium laki-laki, dan parahnya lagi aku tidak mengenalnya. "Rukia," panggilan dari Nii-sama, membuat langkahku terhenti. "Iya, Nii-sama?" kataku. Ah… tiap melihat Nii-sama, rasanya masalah yang tadi sedikit mulai sedikit terlupakan. Wajah tampan Kuchiki Byakuya dapat menenangkan perasaanku.

Bola mata Nii-sama mengarah pada wajahku, lebih tepatnya sepertinya dia memandangi bibirku. "Kau berciuman?" DEG! Perkataan Nii-sama membuat jantungku terasa mau berhenti. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "M-Mana mungkin! Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar, Nii-sama!" seruku. Nii-sama tetap diam. "Berciuman itu tidak hanya dengan pacar. Kau bisa berciuman dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal." Tambah Nii-sama. Ah, kenapa Nii-sama tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini?

"Aku tidak berciuman! Anoo… aku mau ganti baju dulu ya, Nii-sama," kataku lalu masuk kamar dan menutup pintu. Wajahku memerah mengingat rasa ciuman tadi. Astaga, kenapa aku harus mengingat orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya menciumku?

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur dengan kancing seragamku yang terlepas semua. Mataku perlahan menutup sambil memikirkan rencana untuk membuat Ichigo sadar akan kemesumannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu malu di depan para murid perempuan, Ichigo…"

- # # # -

"Hinamori, kau adalah perempuan yang manis… sangat manis…" bisik Ichigo di telinga perempuan bernama Hinamori itu. "U-Uhh… jangan, Kurosaki…" balas Hinamori sambil memukul pelan dada Ichigo. Namun tangan Ichigo Ichigo menahan kedua tangan perempuan itu, mendempetkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan menjilati telinganya. Memberikan rangsangan pada Hinamori. "Kurosaki…" ucap Hinamori lirih.

DUAKH!

Tiba-tiba jitakan yang mengenai kepala Ichigo, membuat aktivitas itu terhenti. "Grrrrrr! Rukiaaaa!" geram Ichigo.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku, tanda aku mengejeknya. "Ini pelajaran olahraga, bukan pelajaran mesum, Kurosaki Ichigo!" kataku. Kulihat Hinamori langsung berlari ke arahku, ikut berbaur dengan rombonganku. Malah tertawa.

"Jangan merasa sok, Rukia. Karna hari ini akan ada sesuatu yang membuatmu malu dan menuruti perintahku," katanya. Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kaulah yang hari ini akan kubuat malu, Ichigo!" balasku sambil melempar bola basket ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba bola yang kulempar itu ditangkap oleh seseorang. "Rukia, bahaya lho kalau melempar bola basket sembarangan." Sial. Ternyata dia adalah teman Ichigo, si Kokuto yang jago dalam basket itu.

Aku memalingkan mukaku dan berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo dan Kokuto. "Awas saja kalian," ancamku sambil melirik kedua orang itu dengan deathglareku.

"Dasar cewek kasar," kata Ichigo.

- # # # -

Jam pelajaran olahraga selesai. Aku segera menuju ruang ganti perempuan untuk mengganti pakaianku olahragaku dengan seragam. Kulihat Hinamori bersama dengan yang lain mulai mendekatiku. Gadis bermata coklat dan rambut hitam terurai itu tersenyum padaku. "Terima kasih, Rukia-San. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari Kurosaki," ucapnya. Aku menghela nafas. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah biasa dengan Ichigo yang seperti itu.' Balasku. "Kuchiki, ayo hajar Kurosaki!" sahut salah satu murid perempuan. Aku teratawa mendengar pernyataan perang seperti itu.

Kubuka loker tempat penyimpanan seragamku. Saat tanganku hampir mengambil seragamku yang ada di loker, mataku tertuju pada sebuah amplop. Aku menoleh pada teman-temanku. Mereka sedang bersenda gurau. Bagus! Aku bisa membuka amplop yang entah dari siapa ini dengan bebas.

Rasa penasaran akan isi amplop itu terus menghantuiku. Segera dengan tak sabar kubuka amplop itu. Seketika mataku membulat melihat isi dari amplop itu.

"Kuchiki, apa yang kau pegang?" Tanya Inoue yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Dengan cepat, kumasukkan amplop itu di selempitan seragamku. Dan dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa! Hanya sampah!" ah… aku berbohong!

"Oh… kukira ada surat cinta, hahaha," Inoue lalu berjalan menjauh dariku dan mengganti bajunya. Aku menghela nafas lega, tapi jantungku masih berdetak kencang. Siapa orang yang menaruh amplop ini untukku?

**Di tempat lain…**

"Kaien, bagaimana dengan kerjaannya? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memainkan game di ponselnya. Kaien yang sedang sibuk dengan game di laptopnya hanya mengagguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. "Benar kau melakukannya dengan baik?" Tanya Ichigo lagi memastikan. "Iya, iya! Aku sudah benar-benar mengerjakannya dengan benar. Tak akan ada kesalahan," balas Kaien. Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai. "Kena kau, Kuchiki Rukia!"

**TBC**

**Woaaa…. Apa-apaa ini? Saia bikin IchiRuki saling menghancurkan! Tapi tenang, ntar juga baikan lagi kok XD**

**Maaf kalau ficnya aneh n gemana geto… maklum ndak pintar buat cerita ato bahasa yang bagus. Review pleaseee! Tapi gak menerima lowongan flame yah ^^. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamers : : Tite Kubo **

**Title : : I can change you!**

**Warning : : GAJE, ABAL, OOC, BAGI YANG GAK SUKA, LANGSUNG AJA KELUAR! :p**

**Summary : : Rukia balas dendam! Ichigo dikerjai lebih parah lagi oleh Rukia hingga ia panik. Apa yang Rukia lakukan pada Ichigo?**

Aku merasa sedikit ketakutan. Semenjak aku menerima amplop yang ada di lokerku, aku jadi merasa ketakutan. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang meletakkan amplop berisi fotoku yang berciuman dengan orang yang tak kukenal berjaket putih dan abu-abu itu sewaktu aku dalam perjalanan pulang itu? Apa jangan-jangan Ichigo? Tidak, kau bodoh Rukia. Mana mungkin Ichigo punya ide seperti ini?

aku kini berada dalam kelas sendirian. Akulah yang pertama masuk kelas setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Aargh! Sial! Kalau foto seperti ini diketahui murid lain, bisa hancur aku! "Eh?" pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah kain berwarna abu-abu yang ada di dalam tas Ichigo yang terbuka. Aku memandangi sekitarku, memastikan keadaan sedang sepi. Perlahan kuambil kain itu dari dalam tas Ichigo.

Sebuah jaket berwarna putih dan abu-abu. "Ah?" aku tersentak kaget melihat jaket itu, sangat mirip dengan jaket yang dikenakan orang yang menciumku itu! Benarkah dugaanku bahwa Ichigo adalah orang yang melakukan semua ini? Orang yang mempermainkanku?

Dari kejauhan, kudengar suara-suara ramai para murid. Aku kenal suara ini, ini pasti suara rombongan Ichigo! Segera kumasukkan kembali jaket itu ke dalam tasnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik lemari.

"Hahaha, kalau kalian lihat wajah Rukia saat berhadapan dengan Kokuto, kalian juga pasti akan tertawa," itu adalah suara si mesum Ichigo. Aku sedikit mengintip mereka. Ternyata mereka sedang duduk bergerombol sambil minum minuman yang mereka sukai masing-masing.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, lagipula tanpa aku, sebenarnya kau bisa saja kan menghindar dari lemparan bola basket tadi," Ah, itu suara Kokuto. Sebenarnya aku mengagumi laki-laki ini, tapi sayang dia masuk dalam gerombolan si mesum itu.

"Kenapa kalian tadi tidak memfoto Rukia? Aku kan juga ingin melihat ekspresinya!" itu pasti suara Renji, yang paling menyebalkan di antara gerombolan itu.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan," itu suara Ishida, ini yang paling baik dan pengertian di antara gerombolan itu.

"Hahaha, kalian tahu tidak? Saat aku memasukkan foto itu ke dalam loker Rukia, kulihat bra Rukia berwarna ungu!" itu suara Kaien.

HAH? APA? Dia melihat bra-ku? Sialaaaan! Jadi dia yang menaruh foto itu ke dalam lokerku?

"Oh ya, Ichigo! Bagaimana rasa bibir Rukia kemarin?" aku shock mendengar pertanyaan dari Kokuto. Jadi yang sebenarnya menciumku kemarin Ichigo?

"Rasanya sedikit berbeda dengan bibir-bibir kebanyakan perempuan. Bibirnya mungil, mudah dilumat, lembut, dan lidahnya tak terlalu merepotkanku untuk menikmati ciuman kami," uuhh… ucapan Ichigo membuatku memerah. Tapi ini keterlaluan! Dia dengan paksa menciumku! Aku kembali mengintip Ichigo. Kuamati bibirnya yang meminum cola. Tiba-tiba gerakan ciuman kemarin kembali teringat, membuatku makin memerah.

"Aku tidak puas dengan bibirnya saja, aku juga ingin menyentuh tubuhnya…" kalimat yang diucapkan Ichigo membuatku terkejut.

"Jadi kau tidak jadi mempermalukan Rukia? Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan Rukia!"

"Tidak. Aku bukannya suka dengan Rukia, tapi… setelah aku berhasil mempermalukan perempuan itu, aku akan menidurinya," DEG! Aku makin tak bisa mengatur detak jantungku. Kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya sakit? Perempuan mana yang mau dengan mudahnya setelah dipermalukan laki-laki kemudian di tiduri? Ini keterlaluan.

"Kejam sekali kau, Kurosaki Ichigo." Kata Ishida. Kudengar suara tawa pelan Ichigo. "Dia duluan yang cari gara-gara denganku. Sok sekali perempuan itu bersikap tegar di hadapanku,"

- # # # -

Jadi kemarin Ichigo yang menciumku, lalu dia memfotonya, dan akan menyebarkannya dan kemudian dia akan membuatku merasa malu lalu dia akan meniduriku? Argh! Aku muak dengan rencana liciknya! Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi! Akan kubalas perbuatanmu, Ichigo!

"Rukia-Chan, apa sudah ada ide untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan mesum Ichigo?" Tanya Hinamori yang ada di sebelahku diikuti dengan Inoue dan seorang sahabatku lagi bernama Soi Fon. Aku mengagguk.

"Aku sudah punya rencana, tapi aku juga butuh sesorang untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Apa kalian punya kenalan seorang laki-laki… emmh…" potongku dengan sedikit kurang yakin dengan rencanaku ini.

"Laki-laki apa?" Tanya Inoue dengan penasaran. Aku mengisyaratkan teman-temanku untuk lebih mendekat kepadaku dan kubisikkan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Seorang laki-laki yaoi…"

- # # # -

Teng… teng…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berkemas untuk segera pulang. Kecuali aku. Entah kenapa dari tadi, Ichigo terus menatapku sesekali menyeringai. Aku pun acuh padanya dan tanpa memperhatikannya langsung melewatinya. Namun tangan besarnya menahan tanganku dan menarikku ke tempat duduknya.

Aku membentaknya kasar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ichigo? Lepaskan aku!" Ichigo menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku. Ia posisikan aku duduk di pahanya, benar-benar posisi yang membuat pikiranku tak menentu. Mata hazelnya dengan serius menatapku.

"Kapan kau akan membuatku malu?" ucapnya. Aku kesal dengan pertanyaannya yang menantangku itu. Tanganku hampir menampar pipinya, namun tangannya dengan cepat kembali menahanku.

"Semakin kau kasar, semakin aku tertarik padamu, Kuchiki Rukia." Ucapan Ichigo membuatku muak. Saat ini aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, tapi lihat saja, Ichigo. Begitu aku menemukan orang yang kucari, akulah yang akan mempermainkanmu.

"Boleh aku tawarkan sesuatu untukmu?" katanya.

Aku tak memberikan jawaban melihat dia tersenyum licik. Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah foto kami yang berciuman. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan mengancamku.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanmu kalau Kuchiki Rukia ternyata juga hanyalah cewek yang gampang dicium laki-laki dengan mudah?" Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku yang acuh. Ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Ciuman denganmu yang kemarin membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi, Rukia…" sontak aku segera melepas paksa tanganku dari cengkraman Ichigo dan segera menjauh darinya.

"Sudah puas mempermainkanku? Aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku harus pulang!" kataku kasar.

Ichigo masih tetap duduk di kursinya. "Terserahmu. Pulanglah, aku tak akan menahanmu,"

- # # # -

I _feel my soul, take me your way… so taatta hitotsu o…_

Ahh… nada pesan ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambil ponselku di meja. Kulihat dalam layar itu pesan dari Soi Fon.

_From : Soi Fon_

_Rukia, temanku berhasil membuat Ichigo tertidur dengan obat bius. Sekarang segeralah kau ke rumah Ichigo dan jalankan rencananya!_

Bagus! Aku berhasil balas dendam, Kurosaki Ichigo! Segera kukenakan jaket berwarna ungu milikku dan berlari menuju pintu rumah.

"Rukia, mau ke mana kau?" cegat Nii-Sama.

"Ada buku yang harus kukembalikan! Maaf Nii-Sama, aku buru-buru!" kataku lalu melewati Nii-Sama dan segera berlari menuju rumah Ichigo.

- # # # -

Akhirnya sampai di rumah Ichigo! Aku mengetuk pintunya. Sesaat kemudian, nampak seorang wanita cantik yang membukakan pintunya.

"Kau Kuchiki Rukia?" tanyanya. Aku mengagguk.

"K-Kau siapa?" tanyaku balik. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku Ayasegawa Yumichika, kenalan Soi Fon yang seorang yaoi." Katanya dengan bangga menyatakan dirinya seorang yaoi. Dan aku tertipu dengan penampilannya yang seperti wanita itu!

"Bagaimana dengan Ichigo?" tanyaku kemudian mempersiapkan pengaturan ponselku dalam keadaan kamera. Yumichika tiba-tiba menggeretku ke kamar Ichigo.

"Kau akan senang melihatnya!" katanya.

Saat aku memasuki kamarnya dan melihat keadaan Ichigo, aku langsung membungkam mulutku sendiri yang hampir berteriak. Yumichika menatapku heran.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Oh Tuhan! Lihatlah keadaan Ichigo saat ini. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tertidur lelap dalam keadaan telanjang dada, resleting celananya yang terbuka menampakkaan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam, dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya semakin membuat perempuan makin terpesona. Aku sesaat merasa takluk di hadapan pemuda ini. Semuanya nampak sempurna. TAPI SAYANG DIA PLAYBOY!

"Yumichika, lakukan sekarang! Buatlah posisi yang benar-benar 'panas'!" kataku dengan perasaan dendam yang meluap.

"Oke!" Yumichika mulai menaiki tubuh Ichigo dan memulai pekerjaannya. Aku segera memotret kegiatan tersebut. Setelah cukup mendapatkan hasil yang banyak, aku pun berhenti.

"Kita sudah selesai. Ayo pulang, Yumichika!" ajakku. Yumichika mengagguk lalu sejenak ia memberi ciuman jauh pada Ichigo. Hahaha, dasar!

END RUKIA POV

- # # # -

"Unghh…" Ichigo mengeluh saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara cahaya matahari menyinari matanya. Ichigo bangun dari kasurnya dan melihat tubuhnya dari cermin. 'Sejak kapan aku telanjang…?' pikirnya. Ichigo berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Seingatnya ia didatangi wanita cantik…

FLASHBACK

Pukul 20.00, suara ketukan pintu terdengar di rumah kediaman Kurosaki. Ichigo, seorang anak lelaki dari Isshin dan Masaki Kurosaki yang sedang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ke luar kota, mengerutkan alisnya begitu mendengar suara ketukan itu. 'Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Mengganggu istirahat saja,' pikir pemuda berambut oranye itu. Ia kemudian berjalan gontai ke arah pintu. Tangannya lalu memutar kenop pintu dan pintu pun terbuka.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak melihat seseorang di hadapannya.

"Si-Siapa kau?" kata Ichigo dengan terkaget melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang tengah tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Ichigo, membuat Ichigo kaget.

"Kurosaki-Kun... aku kangen," ucapnya. Pemuda yang dipeluknya tak bisa berfikir jernih dengan keadaan seperti itu. Pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana begitu dipeluk gadis cantik yang tak dikenalnya.

"A-Ano, lebih baik kita bicara saja di kamar," kata Ichigo dengan maksud lain yang licik. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sesampai di kamar, Ichigo menyeringai melihat tubuh sang gadis yang berbalik badan dari bawah ke atas. Pikiran mesumnya mulai aktif.

"Hm... sepertinya kita memang sudah bertemu, tapi aku lupa. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada gadis itu tanpa rasa malu. Gadis itu tertawa terkikik.

"Aku Ayase. Kau jahat sekali melupakanku..." jawab gadis itu yang kini terdorong jatuh ke kasur karna dorongan Ichigo. Ichigo menyeringai mesum.

"Kau sudah masuk dalam rumahku, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berbuat macam-macam..." kata Ichigo sembari melepas kaosnya. Gadis bernama Ayase itu tersenyum. "Kemarilah, Kurosaki..."

Ichigo yang menerima tawaran menggoda itu langsung menindih Ayase. Tangan kekarnya segera meraba-raba tubuh gadis itu. Sedang Ayase hanya mengerang keenakan. 'Dadanya datar banget...' pikir Ichigo saat meraba bagian dada Ayase. Tapi Ichigo tak mempedulikan itu. Ia ingin segera memuaskan hasratnya. Tangannya yang cekatan menyingkap rok Ayase dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Tangan Ichigo bermaksud mengelus bagian itu, namun gerakannya berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang panjang di bagian itu. 'Kok ada yang panjang?' pikir Ichigo. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Ayase yang memerah. Tangan Ichigo kembali memegang benda panjang itu. Rasanya entah kenapa seperti miliknya itu. Ichigo tiba-tiba tersentak kaget setelah pikiran jernihnya tak tertutup nafsu. Segera pemuda itu melihat bagian bawah Ayase. Matanya terbelalak.

"LAKI-LAKI?" teriaknya dengan sangat shock. Ayase yang menyadari bahwa Ichigo telah mengetahuinya adalah seorang laki-laki, segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang dibasahi obat bius dan membungkam hidung Ichigo. Pandangan mata hazel itu semakin mengabur. Dan pingsanlah Ichigo...

END FLASHBACK

"WHAT THE #$*%&#^^$!" teriak Ichigo setelah selesai mengingat kejadian semalam. Muka Ichigo memucat membayangkan dirinya ternyata hampir bercinta dengan laki-laki. "AKU BUKAN YAOIIIIIII!"

- # # # -

BRAAAAK!

Suara gebrakan pintu kelas yang digebrak Ichigo membuat para murid yang bersantai duduk-duduk di kelas terkejut. Mereka takut melihat kedua alis Ichigo berkerut, itu artinya ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu. Rukia yang melihat keadaan Ichigo berusaha menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Gadis bermata violet tahu, pasti Ichigo telah sadar dengan kejadian kemarin.

Setelah Ichigo meletakkan tasnya ke meja, pemuda itu langsung keluar kelas dan berlalu entah kemana. Rukia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia utak-atik ponsel itu dan melihat kembali hasil foto kemarin malam.

"Sekarang aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu,"

- # # # -

Ichigo terus bergumam kesal di depan-depan gerombolannya, membuat teman-temannya merasa terganggu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Ichigo! Kau membuatku tak bisa konsentrasi dalam game ini!" teriak Kaien yang sedang berusaha menyelesaikan game di ponselnya. Ichigo tiba-tiba mengambil ponsel Kaien.

"Aku sedang ada masalah, kau jangan cuek begitu! Kau temanku kan?" kesal Ichigo.

"Yare-yare..." kata Renji yang melihat sikap Ichigo sambil meminum soft drink di tangannya. Dengan cepat, soft drink itu tiba-tiba berpindah di tangan Ichigo, dan segera si pemuda berambut oranye itu meminumnya.

"A-Apa-apaan kau, Ichigo? Kenapa kau ambil soft drink-ku?" protes Renji yang kehilangan soft drink kesukaannya. Ichigo bernafas dengan lega dan puas setelah meminum minuman milik Renji. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Kau sebenarnya kena masalah apa?" tanya Kaien yang mulai risih. Ichigo menggeram kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku dapat masalah yang memalukan, tapi aku malu bercerita pada kalian..." jelas Ichigo.

"Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo malu?" sahut Ishida. Mata hazel Ichigo segera melirik Ishida yang bicara barusan dengan nada meremehkan.

Tiba-tiba nada dering ponsel Ichigo berdering, yang artinya panggilan masuk. Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, namun tangan Kokuto sudah lebih dulu mengangkat panggilan ponsel Ichigo.

"K-Kau!" geram Ichigo. Kokuto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Week!"

"Halo?" lanjut Kokuto yang kini berbicara dengan si penelepon nomor Ichigo.

"Hey, Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku punya kejutan untukmu!" kata si penelepon yang tak dikenal itu. Kokuto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kejutan?"

"Minggir! Seenaknya saja kau ini!" Ichigo langsung mengambil ponselnya dari genggaman Kokuto.

"Ya? Siapa ini?" kata Ichigo. Terdengar suara tawa seorang gadis. Itu membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi bahan pembicaraan sekolah ini," kata si penelepon yang tak dikenal itu.

"Apa maksud-HEY? H-Halo? Kenapa ditutup?" marah Ichigo saat ia ingin tau maksudnya, tapi pembicaraannya terputus.

Tiba-tiba kini giliran ponsel Kaien yang berbunyi.

"Eh? Siapa yang kirim pesan gambar?" kata Kaien sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. Bukan hanya Kaien, setelah ponsel Kaien berbunyi, ponsel milik Kokuto, Renji dan Ishida ikut berbunyi.

"Pesan gambar?" kata mereka bersamaan. Ponsel Ichigo juga ikut berbunyi. Seperti yang lain, ia juga mendapat kiriman pesan gambar.

Belum sempat Ichigo membuka pesan gambar dari nomor tak dikenal, Ishida memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Ishida?" jawab Ichigo.

"Lihat ini," Ishida memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Mata coklat hazel Ichigo membulat tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau yaoi, Ichigo?" sahut Kokuto yang juga dikirimi gambar yang sama.

"A-Aku..." Ichigo terbata. Ia tak percaya dengan gambar yang disebar luaskan pada nomor-nomor siswa SMA Karakura. Gambar yang menunjukkan pose-pose panasnya bersama gadis, ah, tidak! Lelaki bernama Ayase yang menggodanya semalam...

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki bertato 69 di pipinya muncul di hadapan Ichigo dan gerombolannya dengan nafas memburu. Seperti ia habis berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Shuuhei Hisagi?" seru Renji yang mengenal pemuda itu. Hisagi menelan ludahnya sebelum ia bicara. Matanya mengarah pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Kepala sekolah memanggilmu!" katanya dengan benar-benar serius. Ichigo semakin berkeringat mendengar panggilan itu.

Kokuto kemudian mendekat pada Ichigo dan menepuk bahunya. "Tenang saja, biar kuurus masalah KepSek, kau tinggal hajar orang yang melakukan ini padamu habis-habisan..."

**TBC**

**Holaaaa! Gimana dengan chapter ini? Apa malah membosankan? Entah kenapa saia jadi mikir beginilah cara balas dendam Rukia. Di chapter depan, aku mau bikin Ichigo ngamuk sama Rukia, sampai... pokoknya tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya XD. ** **Soal lemon... kayanya saia belum siap bkin ^^a**

**Balesan review : :**

**Yamakaze Shizuka : : **Haha, isi suratnya itu tuh, udah dijawab di fic ini ^^ makasih udah repiu!

**Vvv : : **Ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah repiu! ^^

**Mayu Akira : : **Kaget kenapa? Hehe. Makasih udah repiu! ^^

**Ddbb : : **yupz, penyerangnya Ichigo! Makasih udah repiu! ^^

**Joe : : **Tepat! Makasih udah repiu!^^

**Voidy : : **Makasih bnyak banget buat Voi-San yang sudah kasih tau kesalahan dan apa yang harus diperbaiki! XD soal Kokuto, Kokuto adalah chara baru di bleach movie 4! Makasih udah repiu!

**Shaareeva Tu Oderschvanck : : **Ini belum lemon kok. Haha, makasih udah repiu!

**Ruki Yagami : : **Ichigo emang cocok jadi mesum kan XD! Makasih udah repiu ^^

**Ruki Svetlo : : **Makasiiih pujiannya! XD Makasih juga sdh repiu! ^^

**Kokota : : **Ini sudah ada lanjutannya! Makasih udah repiu! ^^

**Syeiibeautycerryblassom : : **Ini udah apdet kok. Makasih udah repiu ^^

**Chessa : : **hehe. Apa chapter ini masih kurang panjang? Makasih udah repiu ^^

**AnonymousReader : : **Yup! Rukia kena foto! XD Makasih udah repiu ^^

**Miyoone : :** isi amplopnya udah dikasih jawabannya di sini! Makasih udah repiu ^^

**Wi3nter : : **Ya bayangin aja Ichigo senyum-senyum terus di depan perempuan, pasti kesan mukanya yang serem jadi mesum XD! Makasih udah repiu! ^^

**IchiRuki fan : : **ini udah apdet! Makasih udah repiu ^^

**Dobelianaru : :** Wah, maaf ya. Di sini belum ada lemon. Tunggu aja dan ikuti terus ceritanyaXD. Makasih udah repiu ^^

**Kyucchi : : **Tendang saja Ichigo! XD – Dihajar Ichigo- makasih udah repiu! ^^

**Maaya-chan loph ichiruki : : **Wah, jadi kamu milih siapa nih XD. Makasih udah repiu ^^

**Jess Kuchiki : : **Oh, bikin bingung yah 0.0 ? maaf, di chapter selanjutnya saya perbaiki! Makasih udah repiu ^^

**Silent Reader : : **Iyapz, jawabannya ada di sini ^^. Ini udah apdet, makasih udah repiu ^^

**Chikuma mlz loginsad : :** Yupz, makasih udah repiu ^^

**UchihaHitsugaya Aoi Megami : :** hehe, ini udah apdet, makasih udah repiu! ^^

**Akhir kata, maaf kalau saya ada kesalahan kata yang menyinggung! Review anda sangat berarti bagi saya, jadi mohon review lagi .! Dan maaf kalau kayanya saia bakal hiatus lumayan lama, coz saia lagi ketagihan maen game jadul, Legend of Dragoon, Jo lali repiu XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamers : : Tite Kubo **

**Title : : I can change you!**

**Warning : : GAJE, ABAL, OOC, BAGI YANG GAK SUKA, LANGSUNG AJA KELUAR! :p**

**Summary : : ****Ichigo benar-benar dianggap Yaoi oleh para murid SMA Karakura dan dia pun juga mengetahui bahwa Rukia adalah pelakunya! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia? Byakuya pun juga memergoki Ichigo yang akan menyakiti adiknya...**

**# # #**

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO, APA MAKSUD FOTO-FOTO MESUM INI?" Teriakan kemarahan Kepala Sekolah SMA Karakura bergema cukup keras di bangunan besar itu. Sampai membuat orang di luar pun begidik ketakutan mendengar teriakan marah yang sangat dahsyat itu.

Si pelaku, Kurosaki Ichigo cuma bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan kepala sekolah. Matanya tak berani melihat ataupun melirik Kepala Sekolah SMA-nya itu. Si kepala sekolah terlihat makin marah dengan sikap Ichigo yang tak bertanggung jawab itu atas foto-foto mesumnya itu.

"JELASKAN PADAKU TENTANG FOTO-FOTO HINA INI!" teriak si kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk pada foto mesum Ichigo di meja kerjanya itu. Ichigo masih menunduk. Keringat dingin keluar membasahi tubuhnya, otaknya terus berfikir untuk merencanakan kebohongan agar ia bisa lolos dari kepala sekolah.

"A-Anoo... jujur saja, aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini,"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK TAHU? KAU KAN PELAKUNYA!" bentak kepala sekolah lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Ichigo untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang.

'Sialan. Dasar kepsek menyebalkan. Kalau kau tidak punya hubungan khursus dengan temanku, kukirim kau ke neraka!' umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di tengah-tengah pertengkaran Kepala sekolah dan muridnya itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan tinggi yang mengetuknya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan Kepala sekolah. Ichigo yang melihat orang yang baru saja datang itu menghela nafas lega. Penolongnya telah datang.

"Ayah, aku yakin ini bukan karna disengaja. Pasti ada orang yang menjebak Ichigo," jelas orang itu, yaitu Kokuto, anak dari Mugurama Kensei, si kepala sekolah SMA Karakura. Kensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya malah membela temannnya yang jelas-jelas bersalah.

"Ini masalah serius, Kokuto. Sudah berkali-kali aku meloloskan Ichigo dari hukumannya karna kau terus membelanya. Tapi kali ini masalah serius. Foto-foto seperti ini kalau tersebar di luar sekolah bisa merusak reputasi sekolah kita." kata Kensei yang berusaha menyakinkan anaknya agar tak membela Ichigo. Tapi bukannya sang anak membela ayahnya, malah tetap bersikeras membela temannya.

"Tapi coba ayah pikirkan. Ayah tahu kan kelakuan Ichigo yang mesum dengan siswa perempuan? Ichigo hampir setiap hari bermain perempuan di sekolah, meski Ichigo sangat bernafsu pada perempuan, tapi dia tidak sampai melakukan hal 'itu'. Dengan perempuan saja untuk melakukan hal 'itu', Ichigo pasti masih pikir-pikir, tapi apa mungkin dengan laki-laki Ichigo tanpa berfikir langsung 'menyerang'? Kalau Ichigo yaoi, dia pasti akan 'menyerang'ku dan anggota gerombolan yang lain dari dulu. Mungkin juga termasuk ayah..." jelas Kokuto sambil tersenyum dengan mudahnya tanpa merasakan perasaan Ichigo yang dia singgung.

'Keluar dari sini, kubuat sekarat kau!' pikir Ichigo sambil memandangi Kokuto dengan deathglarenya.

Kensei mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan anaknya. Tapi masuk akal juga baginya. Ichigo dan anaknya telah berteman selama 4 tahun, kalau Ichigo memang yaoi, pasti sudah dari dulu dia menyerang anaknya. Dan sikap Ichigo pun tak Nampak seperti seorang maho.

Ichigo sedikit lega melihat reaksi kepala sekolah yang mulai tenang. "Jadi bagaimana, Pak?" tanya Ichigo.

Kensei dengan berat hati kini kembali meloloskan Ichigo dari hukuman karna pembelaan si anak. "Pergilah. Kau bebas dari hukuman," kata Kensei.

Ichigo dan Kokuto menghela nafas dan merasa lega dengan keputusan Kepala sekolah.

"TAPI!" teriak sang kepala sekolah di suasana lega mereka. "Kalau kalian mampu, tolong tangkap pelaku penyebaran foto ini. Aku ingin tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya." lanjut Kensei serius. Ichigo dan Kokuto mengagguk.

"Kami akan menangkap pelakunya!"

**# # #**

Ichigo kini bisa berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya. Masalah telah selesai, tentu saja karna pertolongan dari Kokuto. Mata coklat pemuda berambut oranye itu melirik Kokuto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hey, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu lagi, Kokuto!" kata Ichigo pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Kokuto tertawa.

"Sudahlah. Biasa saja, ini tidak seberapa dengan pertolonganmu saat kita pertama kali kenal kan, sobat?" balas Kokuto. Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kokuto. Padahal dia tidak menuntut balas budi Kokuto padanya.

Dalam perjalanan, Ichigo dari tadi sadar dengan tatapan aneh para murid sedari tadi ia lewati. Tiap melewati mereka, pasti ada saja murid yang berbisik-bisik seperti menggosipkannya. Namun pemuda itu berusaha mengacuhkannya. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Hey, Neliel!" seru Ichigo menyapa seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut hijau panjang dan wajah cantiknya yang sedang berdiri memandangi pemandangan luar sekolah dari jendela. Neliel menoleh pada Ichigo yang menyapanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal begitu melihat pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati gadis itu, biasa... bermaksud menggodanya. Tangan Ichigo yang biasanya dapat dengan mudah memeluk Neliel, kini jadi berbeda dengan biasanya. Neliel dengan cepat menghindar dari Ichigo yang bermaksud memeluknya. Ichigo yang melihat sikap Neliel yang kini jadi berbeda hanya terbengong.

"Jangan lagi menyentuhku, YAOI!" bentak Neliel kasar pada Ichigo, membuat Ichigo dan Kokuto menganga melihat Neliel yang dengan blak-blakkan menyatakan Ichigo Yaoi!

Gadis itu langsung berlari menjauh dari Ichigo dan Kokuto dengan tatapan jijik. Kokuto menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Masih ada yang lain, tuh!" kata Kokuto sambil menunjuk Momo Hinamori yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Dengan cepat, Ichigo langsung mendekati Hinamori dan akan menggodanya. Ichigo menghambat perjalan Hinamori menuju kelasnya.

"Hinamori~!" panggil Ichigo manja dengan seringaian mesumnya di hadapan Hinamori, membuat Hinamori merinding.

"B-Biarkan aku lewat, Kurosaki!" kata Hinamori sambil mendorong tubuh besar Ichigo, tepat di dadanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Namun Ichigo malah menikmati sentuhan tangan Hinamori di tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Ichigo membentang, bersiap memeluk Hinamori, namun tiba-tiba seorang murid laki-laki menarik Hinamori mundur sehingga pelukan Ichigo meleset.

"J-Jangan sentuh Hinamori!" lawan si laki-laki itu yang bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya, murid yang biasanya digosipkan bahwa ia menyukai Hinamori. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya melihat Hitsugaya yang berani melawannya.

"Kau mau mengganguku?" Ichigo menarik kerah seragam Hitsugaya, namun tangan Hinamori langsung melepasnya.

"Jangan melukai Toushiro, Kurosaki! Akan kulaporkan pada guru kalau kau melukai Toushiro di sekolah, dasar laki-laki YAOI menyebalkan! Tak normal!" teriak Hinamori yang menyatakan Ichigo seorang yaoi, sama seperti Neliel.

JLEEEEB!

Hati Ichigo serasa tertusuk tombak begitu kata 'Yaoi' kembali dikatakan untuknya. Hinamori menarik Hitsugaya menjauh dari Ichigo dan segera meninggalkan Ichigo yang kini sedang pundung meratapi dirinya yang kini dijuluki yaoi oleh para gadis. Kokuto menepuk-nepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya sementar, semangatlah!." kata Kokuto memberi semangat pada temannya itu.

**# # #**

"Sudahlaaaaah... aku sedang tidak bergairah menonton video dewasa," desah Ichigo di tengah-tengah gerombolannya yang kini sedang akan menonton video dewasa dari ponsel Renji di halaman belakang sekolah. Tontonan faforit mereka. Kaien, Renji, Ishida dan Kokuto yang mendengar ucapan Ichigo terhenyak kaget dengan penuturan orang yang paling mesum dan yang biasanya paling bersemangat jika ada video dewasa.

"Kokuto, masalahnya tadi sudah selesai kan? Apa tadi Ichigo kerasukan arwah anti mesum setelah masalahnya selesai? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kaien dengan hebohnya karna perubahan sikap Ichigo.

Kokuto pun menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada para temannya itu bahwa Ichigo mulai kehilangan gairahnya dengan perempuan.

"Untuk masalah foto-foto itu yang sampai dipanggil ayahku sudah selesai, tapi masalah tentang Ichigo bukan seorang yaoi belum selesai. Para murid perempuan kini meragukan Ichigo yang normal dan men-cap Ichigo sebagai yaoi. Ichigo pun shock dengan panggilan yaoi itu," jelas Kokuto.

Kokuto dan yang lainnya menatap dengan iba Ichigo yang sedang meringkuk murung dengan nuansa depresi yang hebat.

Renji mendekati Ichigo yang sedang dirundung depresi itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu menunjukkan ponselnya pada Ichigo.

"Hey, jangan murung terus. Aku punya video dewasa yang bagus dan beda dari yang lain! Video BDSM loh!" kata Renji dengan semangat 45. Ichigo menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap temannya yang mesum itu.

"BDSM? Apa itu?" tanyanya yang tak mengerti artinya itu. Renji tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

'Dasar, ternyata level mesumnya masih standart,' pikir Renji.

"BDSM adalah singkatan Bondage, Dominasi, Sadisme dan Masokisme." balas Renji dengan sok tahu.

"Aku tidak tanya kepanjangannya, tapi tanya maksudnya, baka." ejek Ichigo.

Renji terdiam. Ia sendiri sebenarnya belum terlalu mengerti arti atau maksud dari BDSM.

"BDSM adalah seks keras. BDSM itu melibatkan alat-alat penyiksaan dalam berhubungan intim seperti contohnya rantai, tali, borgol dan yang lainnya. Dalam BDSM, seorang wanitalah yang akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karna permainan laki-laki yang sedang hilang kendali atau emosi," sahut Ishida yang sekaligus menjelaskan kepada Ichigo.

"A-Apa? Berhubungan dengan menggunakan alat-alat penyiksaan? Itu terlalu kejam," komentar Ichigo yang baru tahu..

"Tapi kita akan mendapatkan kepuasan lebih, Ichigo!" seru Kaien diikuti dengan anggukan Kokuto. Ichigo merasa heran dengan teman-temannya. Dia saja tidak tahu apa itu BDSM, sedangkan teman-temannya sudah paham betul maksud BDSM itu. Apa berati Ichigo yang paling rendah kemampuan hentainya daripada yang lain?

"Kalau kau benar-benar sudah merasa tidak bergairah, berarti rencana Kuchiki Rukia untuk membuatmu tidak mesum lagi, berhasil kan?" ujar Ishida.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia baru teringat dengan Rukia, perempuan yang berusaha menghilangkan sifat mesumnya. Apapun caranya, pasti Rukia akan melakukannya demi membuat sifat mesum Ichigo hilang. Termasuk dengan menyebarkan penipuan bahwa dia adalah seorang yaoi. Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau menuduh Rukia tanpa bukti.

"Argh, sudahlah! Putarkan videonya! Aku ingin lihat!"

Renji dan yang lain tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang mulai kembali seperti biasa.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita tonton!"

Dan suara desah wanita dalam video itu pun terdengar…

**# # #**

Seorang gadis bermata violet baru saja keluar dari game center tepat pukul 6 malam. Sang gadis tersenyum sambil memakan es krim strawberry yang ia genggam di tangannya. Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Kuchiki Rukia, si pembuat masalah dalam kehidupan Ichigo. Rukia menghentikan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah begitu melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di jalan.

"Eh, Ayasegawa Yumichika!" sebut Rukia saat melihat seorang lelaki cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan supermarket. Rukia pun berlari ke arahnya. Yumichika yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah Rukia. Wajahnya berseri-seri melihat gadis mungil itu.

"Rukia-chaaan~!" serunya dengan gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Rukia.

"Aduuuh…Cu-cukup Ayase-san, sakit!" keluh Rukia. Yumichika tertawa senang lalu melepas cubitannya.

"Bagaimana foto-fotonya? Bisa membuat SMA-mu gempar?" tanya Yumichika tentang foto-foto mesumnya bersama Ichigo itu.

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu! Rencana kita sukses besar. Semua murid perempuan mulai jaga jarak, bahkan menghindari Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan, disusul pula dengan tawa Yumichika yang juga tertawa karna rencana mereka berhasil.

Tak jauh dengan tempat Rukia dan Yumichika berbincang, di balik tembok ternyata ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Jadi benar Kuchiki Rukia…"

Orang misterius itu lalu menjauh dari tempat Rukia. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon salah satu nomer.

"Kaien, besok siapkan alat-alat BDSM,"

"Apa? BDSM? Aku tidak salah dengar? Siapa yang akan kau BDSM?"

"Kuchiki Rukia..."

**# # #**

Mata violet indah milik Rukia terbuka perlahan begitu terdengar kicau burung. Cahaya matahari pun sudah sangat terlihat terang, dan bau aroma masakan yang membuatnya berselera makan, ini pasti karna masakan dari Nii-sama tersayangnya yang sedang membuat sarapan.

Dengan semangat, Rukia langsung turun dari kasurnya dan bergegas mandi.

Gadis mungil itu menikmati guyuran air shower di kamar mandinya. Ia membilas tubuhnya dengan sabun sambil bersenandung, membuat dirinya nyaman dengan mandi paginya itu.

'Mulai hari ini Ichigo pasti sudah merasa tak bergairah dengan perempuan karna panggilan yaoi itu membuatnya shock. Dan aku tak perlu khawatir dengannya kalau dia tiba-tiba menyerangku,' pikir Rukia sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri karna bisa membalas perbuatan Ichigo yang akan menyebar fotonya yang berciuman dulu.

**# # #**

"Selamat pagi, Nii-sama!" sapa Rukia pada Byakuya, Nii-sama tersayangnya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Rukia. Byakuya hanya mengagguk membalas sapaan adiknya itu.

Rukia langsung mengambil sepotong roti bakar yang ada di piring dengan aroma yang mengundang selera itu."Enaaaak~!" komentar Rukia pada roti bakar buatan kakaknya itu.

Byakuya sedikit merasa aneh pada Rukia. Tidak biasanya Rukia terlihat begitu semangat pagi ini. Apalagi sampai mengomentari roti buatannya.

"Ah, sudah hampir jam 7! Aku harus berangkat, dah Nii-sama!" pamit Rukia yang kini sedang membersihkan meja makan. Byakuya hanya diam melihat punggung adiknya yang kini sudah jauh. Mata abu-abu miliknya menggambarkan rasa khawatir pada adiknya itu.

"Rasanya firasatku tak enak… tapi semoga apa yang kurasakan tak terjadi," ucap Byakuya yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi pada adiknya.

**# # #**

**RUKIA POV**

Huff… akhirnya tak terasa sekolah sudah selesai. Tapi ini tak seperti yang kubayangkan. Kukira hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan karna aku bisa melihat perubahan sifat Ichigo. Namun hari ini Ichigo absen.

"_Ichigo sedang sakit,"_

Eh? Kenapa aku jadi terbayang ucapan Renji yang tadi bilang Ichigo sedang absen karna sakit ya? Padahal harusnya aku merasa tenang atau aku tidak perlu berfikir, karna itu bkan urusanku!

"_Sepertinya dia shock karna kejadian kemarin,"_

Uuhh… kali ini aku jadi terbayang ucapan Ishida yang sedang berbicara dengan Renji di kelas tadi tentang Ichigo. Tidak, Kuchiki Rukia… untuk apa kau khawatir bahkan merasa bersalah padanya? Tujuanmu kan memang balas dendam, dan yang namanya dendam sudah tidak mengenal rasa kasihan!

"Hey,' sapaan seseorang yang sedang menghadangku yang kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku pada orang asing itu yang seenaknya menyapaku itu. Aku terkejut mendapati dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo!" refleks aku segera melangkah mundur, namun Ichigo malah menarikku dan mendempetku ke tembok. Kedua tangannya dengan kuat menahan kedua tanganku. Aku berusaha memberontak.

'Lepaskan aku! Mau apa kau? Sialan! Dasar yaoi!" makiku sengaja mengatainya yaoi. Tapi berbeda dengan yang kemarin, yang biasanya Ichigo tak berkutik begitu diledek yaoi, Ichigo malah menyeringai kupanggil yaoi.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik di telingaku. "Ternyata kau pembuat onarnya…"

Setelah berbisik begitu, kurasakan tangan Ichigo menjambak rambutku dengan keras, membuatku merasa kesakitan. "Akh!" pekikku. Ichigo menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Bukan… ini bukan Ichigo yang kukenal!

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau mempermainkanku seperti ini, Rukia…' katanya dengan serius. Benar, Ichigo serius. Dia sedang tidak main-main. Aku melirik sekitarku. Sepi. Dan keadaan ini membuatku semakin takut.

"Ichigo, jangan bilang kau akan mem-BDSM Rukia di jalan seperti ini," kata sebuah suara. Yaitu suara Shiba Kaien. Aku semakin takut melihat Kaien membawa sebuah tali. Untuk apa ia membawa tali? Jangan bilang dia berencana menculikku.

"Lakukan di tempat sepi. Aku tak ingin terlibat kalau sampai ada yang lihat," sekarang Uryuu Ishida yang muncul dengan rantai di genggamannya. Ini semakin seram.

"Jangan hentikan Ichigo. Dia sedang dalam keadaan penuh dendam, haha." Kini muncul pula Renji yang membawa… oh, jangan bilang kalau yang dibawanya itu adalah 'mainan itu'. Semua itu membuatku ketakutan.

Ichigo tiba-tiba kembali mendempetku ke tembok sampai tidak ada jarak di antara kami, bahkan dadanya menekan dadaku.

"Hen-Hentikaaaan! Uhh…!" desahku ketika tangan Ichigo membuka kancing seragamku sambil menciumi leherku dengan beringas. Apalagi dengan dada bidangnya yang menekan dadaku, membuatku kesakitan.

"Ini masih awal. Kau akan kubuat kesakitan dengan alat-alat dari mereka, Rukia," bisik Ichigo di tengah aktifitasnya yang sedang membuat kiss mark di leherku.

Air mataku mulai keluar. Aku menyesal… harusnya aku tak nekat melakukan rencana menunduh Ichigo sebagai seorang yaoi. Tapi semua terlambat… sudah tidak bisa…

"Mmmh…" Ichigo melumat bibirku dengan penuh nafsu. Ia semakin memperdalan ciumannya di bibirku. Aku tak bisa melawan, tenaga Ichigo terlalu besar. Mataku melirik teman-teman Ichigo yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Tapi berbeda dengan Kokuto… dia memandangku dengan rasa kasihan.

Kalau kau memang kasihan, kumohon tolonglah aku!

Tep…

Aku melirik ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di belokan jalan yang tak jauh diantara aku, Ichigo dan gerombolannya. Orang itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat kami.

Syukurlah, aku yakin, orang itu akan menolongku. Aku pun memejamkan mata, berharap untuk itu.

"Rukia," panggil sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal. Aku membuka mataku. Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat kehadiran orang itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong Ichigo yang mendempet tubuhku tadi.

"Argh! Apa-apaan kau…"

Aku mengacuhkan Ichigo yang kesal. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada rasa takutku pada Ichigo dan gerombolannya. Tapi rasa takut yang baru muncul untukku…

"Nii-sama…" ucapku pada orang yang melihatku dilecehkan oleh Ichigo. Ya, dia adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, kakakku…

Aku segera mengancingkan baju seragamku dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri sambil menunduk. Aku tak berani bertatap muka dengan Nii-sama. Aku sangat malu dilihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Nii-sama berjalan mendekatiku. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri di hadapanku, seakan seperti tak memperbolehkan Nii-sama mendekatiku. "Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menantang. Dasar bodoh kau, Ichigo! Kau cari mati!

"Hey, siapa paman itu?" tanya Renji yang melihat dari jarak cukup jauh di sekitar Ichigo, Rukia dan Byakuya. Ekspresi Kokuto terlihat khawatir.

"Harusnya Ichigo tidak melakukan ini pada adik Kuchiki Byakuya, mantan pemimpin gerombolan Yakuza di Osaka dulu…"

**TBC**

**Auuuuuw…. Saia tak bisa mbayangin Ichi setega ini pada Rukia! DX**

**Ichi: Siapa sutradaranya?**

**Hiru: Ah, sudahlah. Toh kau bakal dihajar sama orang itu! **

**Ichi: Siapa?**

**Hiru: -nunjuk Byakuya yang bawa zanpakuto, granat, TNT, bom buku, ranjau, golok, kapak, tombak, boneka voodoo, dll-**

**Ichi: -semaput-**

**Bales Review : **

**Yamakaze Shizuka : : **Wehehe, ini sudah panjang belum? ^^a. Mau lemon? Tapi bantuin saia bikinnya ya XD –plak!-

**Delalice : : **Wkwkwkwk, saia juga ngakak mbayangin Ichi yaoi sama Yumichika XD. Yupz, saia YL juga ^^~

**Shaareeva Tu Oderschvanck : : **Lemon masih belum ada, ditunggu aja n Neliel sudah saia masukin dalam fic nih ^^

**Joe : : **Ini masih kurang panjangkah? ^^a

**Dobelianaru : **: Yupz, ini sudah apdet ^^

**Vvvv : : **Berhentilah sejenak XD –plak!-

**Ruki-ruki chan : : **Ichi suka beneran? Tunggu aja entah di chapter berapa, XD –plak!-

**Chacha d'Peachyxsuika Lovers : : **Wehehe. Mungkin Rukia bakal absen ngerjain Ichigo dulu setelah n digantikan Byakuya XD, reaksinya sampai masuk tv! –plak!-

**Voidy : : **Makasih atas perbaikannya senpai ^^. Kalau namanya Yumi, kayanya kurang cantik gitu XD –Plak!

**Jess Kuchiki : **: Ayase jejadian? 0.0 haha, saia udah tamat mainnya, XD

**Ruki-chan Kuchiki : : **Wah, entahlah harus di chapter berapa saia buat Ichi suka Ruki, di tunggu aja yah XD

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki : : **NAH INI NIH! Makasih yah buatmu yang sudah iseng tanya BDSM, saia jadi terinspirasi loh! XD

**Yue Minmie : : **Yapz, ini sudah apdet ^^

**Chikuma new : : **Ini sudah ndak hiatus XD

**Kokota : : **Wah, Rukia masih belum ada apa-apanya daripada deangan sadisnya Byakuya loh, khukhukhu Xd

**A.K.U : : **Ichi ga bakal keluar dari sekolah kok, tenang aja XD

**Ocelaaah… pokoknya jangan lupa review ya! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamers : : Tite Kubo **

**Title : : I can change you!**

**Warning : : GAJE, ABAL, OOC, AU, DLL. BAGI YANG GAK SUKA, LANGSUNG AJA KELUAR! :p**

**Chapter 4**

Suasana semakin tegang di antara pertemuan Kurosaki Ichigo, si pembuat onar di sekolah dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, sang mantan pemimpin gerombolan Yakuza di Osaka. Keempat teman Ichigo, yaitu Renji, Kaien, Kokuto dan Ishida hanya memonton mereka dari kejauhan. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa terdiam membayangkan betapa marahnya Nii-sama tersayangnya itu saat ini.

Ichigo dengan berani menatap tatapan Byakuya dengan sinis. Senyum meremehkan tersungging di wajahnya. "Huh, jadi kau kakak Rukia ya? Kau tahu, adikmu ini telah mempermainkanku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membalas perbuatannya seperti yang tadi kau lihat." kata Ichigo dengan tanpa rasa takut.

Rukia semakin khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya begitu melihat Byakuya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia takut kalau sampai Nii-samanya tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatannya, hingga membuat kekuatan pukulan Yakuzanya yang sudah tersegel kini kembali muncul.

Byakuya melirik Rukia dengan mata abu-abunya yang tajam. Ia memandangi leher Rukia yang telah tertanda kissmark oleh Ichigo. Pemuda itu lalu beralih kembali menatap mata hazel Ichigo.

"Kau bocah kurang ajar." ucap Byakuya dengan marah. Aura seorang pemimpin Yakuza yang kejam pun tiba-tiba muncul dari Byakuya, membuat semua yang di sekitarnya begidik ketakutan begitu merasakannya. (kata lainnya sih seperti reiatsu xD)

Renji tiba-tiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Pemuda itu juga bisa merasakan betapa mengerikannya kekuatan Byakuya yang dulunya seorang mantan Yakuza. Tapi tidak mungkin! Dia tidak percaya. Dari melihat penampilannya, Byakuya adalah seorang pria dewasa yang elegan dan penuh kharisma. Mana mungkin pria seperti itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan kejam seperti itu hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang pemimpin Yakuza.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Jangan sok kuat kau!" teriak Ichigo dengan lantangnya. Semua yang mendengarnya terhenyak kaget. Nyali Ichigo benar-benar besar!

"Kau..." geram Byakuya. Ichigo menyeringai melihat Byakuya yang terpancing emosinya.

"Kau tahu, kalau saja kau tidak muncul, aku dan Rukia bisa menikmati french kiss kami dengan menyenangkan." kata Ichigo yang lalu menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya secara paksa. Rukia langsung meronta untuk dilepaskan, tapi kekuatannya tidaklah cukup kuat untuk melawan Ichigo.

"Dan semakin lama aku dan Rukia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari ciuman, yaitu saling menikmati tubuh satu sama lain,"

DUAAAAAGH!

Pukulan keras mengenai wajah Ichigo hingga pelukan Ichigo pada Rukia terlepas. Ternyata yang melakukan itu semua adalah Byakuya. Byakuya segera menarik Rukia ke belakangnya setelah Rukia lepas dari Ichigo. Sedangkan pemuda berambut oranye itu langsung terkapar di jalan dengan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ichigo!" teriak Kokuto dan lainnya begitu mendapati teman mereka kalah oleh pukulan Byakuya. Mereka langsung mendekati Ichigo dan membantunya untuk bangun.

"I-Ichigo! Nii-sama seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini! Ini keterlaluan!" kata Rukia sambil menatap Byakuya dengan kesal. Namun Byakuya mengacuhkan adiknya tersebut.

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa?" tanya Ishida khawatir melihat keadaan Ichigo yang sudah terlihat parah hanya dengan sekali pukulan. Darah segar terus keluar dari bibir Ichigo.

'Sudah kuduga. Ichigo tak akan bisa menahan kekuatan dari mantan pemimpin Yakuza,' pikir Kokuto.

"Cih. Sialan. Kau hebat juga bisa membuatku seperti ini, kuakui kau hebat." Ichigo mengelap darah dari celah bibirnya itu dengan pergelangan tangannya sambil memandang Byakuya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Bodoh! Kau mau mati?" bisik Kaien pada Ichigo yang masih nekat menantang Byakuya.

"Huh? Aku tidak lemah. Aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Yang barusan ini masih permulaan." balas Ichigo.

Byakuya kembali menatap mata hazel Ichigo yang tajam. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap kembali memukul pemuda berambut oranye yang kurang ajar itu pada adiknya.

Rukia yang melihatnya, menelan ludah. 'Nii-sama pasti memukul Ichigo dengan kekuatan yakuzanya yang dulu sudah lama tidak muncul lagi. Kalau Ichigo sudah kena 2 pukulan, nyawanya bisa terancam!' pikir Rukia yang lalu tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Rukia," ucap Byakuya yang heran melihat adiknya malah berlari ke tempat Ichigo.

Ichigo dan yang lain terlihat kaget melihat sikap Rukia. Gadis mungil itu benar-benar menuju tempatnya dan kini pun Rukia sudah berada di depan Ichigo. 'Apa ini artinya Rukia menyukaiku sehingga dia lebih memilih denganku daripada kakaknya itu?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati dengan senang.

BUUUUK!

Dan tiba-tiba gadis bermata violet itu memukul wajah Ichigo! Sama seperti kakaknya yang memukul Ichigo tadi. Darah segar kembali keluar dengan derasnya di celah bibir Ichigo ditambah di hidungnya.

"A-, APA-APAAN KAU, RUKIAAAAA?" teriak Ichigo sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Kaien dan yang lain hanya melongo terpaku melihat kejadian barusan. Mereka tak menyangka, Rukia juga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa suatu saat Rukia akan menggantikan posisi Byakuya sebagai mantan pemimpin yakuza juga?

"I-Itu demi kebaikanmu, jeruk mesum!" bentak Rukia dengan kasar dan... berlinang air mata? Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sedikit menangis itu membelalakkan matanya. "Ru-Rukia?"

Gadis itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berlari kembali ke arah Byakuya. Tangannya dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Nii-samanya itu. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang, Nii-sama!" ajak Rukia sambil menggeret Byakuya pulang menuju arah rumahnya. Byakuya hanya diam menurut pada keinginan adiknya itu. Ia sebenarnya puas dengan apa yang dilakukan Rukia pada Ichigo. Setidaknya itu pasti membuat Ichigo tak berani mendekati adiknya lagi.

Ichigo menggertakan giginya begitu kakak beradik yang memukulnya tadi telah hilang dari pandangannya. "Sialan! Dasar menyebalkan!" marah Ichigo sambil membanting tasnya ke jalan. Kokuto tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Ichigo.

"Hey, teman kita babak belur, kenapa malah kau tertawakan?" sahut Renji yang melihat Kokuto yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Tidak... aku hanya senang melihat Ichigo dan Rukia tadi. Apalagi waktu Rukia memukulnya itu," jawab Kokuto.

"Apa? Kau malah senang? Cih... apanya yang tadi Rukia katakan demi kebaikanku? Itu malah memperburukku!" sela Ichigo.

"Kau belum tahu maksud Rukia yang tadi? Rukia memang melakukannya demi kebaikanmu. Dia memukulmu lebih dulu agar kakaknya tidak memukulmu lagi. Bisa dipastikan nyawamu bisa terancam jika kau kena 2 kali pukulan dari mantan pemimpin yakuza,"

"APA? Jadi yang kulawan tadi yakuza? Pantas saja aku sebenarnya tadi sudah merasa sekarat begitu menerima satu pukulan dari kakaknya itu!" kata Ichigo dengan pucat begitu tahu siapa sebenarnya seorang Kuchiki Byakuya itu.

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik ayo kita pulang dan segera obati lukamu itu, Ichigo. Bisa-bisa nanti tidak ada perempuan yang mau mendekatimu kalau wajahmu berlumur darah begitu, gyahahahaha!" canda Kaien yang lalu langsung menerima pukulan dari Ichigo.

**# # #**

'Oh, bagaimana ini Rukia? Kau sudah memukul Ichigo! Tunggu, kenapa aku malah jadi merasa bersalah? Harusnya ini kan kesalahan Ichigo sendiri karna telah kurang ajar padaku! Tapi kasihan juga Ichigo yang babak belur gara-gara Nii-sama dan gara-garaku yang telah memukulnya... aku harus segera minta maaf.' pikir gadis bermata violet yang sedang berbaring di kasur kamarnya yang nyaman sambil memikirkan Ichigo.

Rukia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian saat Ichigo memberikan kissmark di lehernya dan yang mencium bibirnya begitu ganasnya. Gadis mungil itu turun dari kasurnya dan kemudian berdiri di depan cermin sambil menyentuh lehernya yang terdapat kissmark dari Ichigo tadi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah melihat lehernya sendiri yang berbekas kissmark itu.

"Apa begini rasanya kissmark? Apa begini rasanya diperlakukan mesum oleh Ichigo? Apa begini rasanya terhipnotis dengan ketampanan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lirih sambil membayangkan Ichigo.

Muka Rukia langsung kembali memerah membayangkan seringaian mesum Ichigo. Menurutnya seringaian itu sangat membuat Ichigo terlihat keren. Segera saja gadis mungil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuyarkan pikirannya tentang Ichigo.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai laki-laki mesum itu!" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Rukia kini kembali fokus memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk minta maaf pada Ichigo. Misinya untuk membuat Ichigo tidak mesum lagi kini hilang dari pikirannya. Saat Rukia memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk minta maaf pada Ichigo, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu dari radionya yang sedang berbunyi menyiarkan sebuah lagu.

"_Mohon ampun aku... atas kesalahanku..." _(Disclaimers: Mohon ampun aku - D'Massiv)

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau aku minta maaf pada Ichigo sambil menyanyikan lagu seperti ini rasanya jadi aneh..." kata Rukia sambil tertawa pelan membayangkan bagaimana wajah Ichigo kalau dia melihatnya seperti itu. Rukia kemudian memutar channel radionya untuk mengganti lagu lain.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
Naega naega naega meonjeo  
Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby  
Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty  
Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo  
Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo  
Naega michyeo michyeo baby"

(Disclaimers : Super Junior – Sorry Sorry)

Rukia menggoyangkan kepalanya begitu menemukan lagu yang terdengar di radio itu. Musik asyik itu membuatnya ikut berdendang sesuai irama. Gadis bermata violet yang menjadi fans dari boys band yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut mulai berimajinasi.

_**Rukia Imagination**_

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye tengah duduk dengan santai di rerumputan sambil memandang langit biru yang indah. Dan tiba-tiba seorang gadis bermata violet menghampirinya.

"Ichigo!" panggil sang gadis.

"Rukia? Huh, buat apa kau ke sini? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Kau telah membuatku babak belur!" marah Ichigo.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya Rukia itu berdiri di hadapan Ichigo. Ia menelan ludah lalu membuka mulutnya, ingin berkata sesuatu.

" Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry-" ucap Rukia sambil dance di depan Ichigo, membuat si pemuda itu terkejut. Mata hazel itu terus memandang Rukia yang menari dengan kerennya. Seakan Ichigo telah terhipnotis oleh tariannya. Setelah selesai menari dan bernyanyi, Rukia mengatur nafasnya.

"Jadi... apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya. Ichigo tersenyum. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan memeluk Rukia.

"Yeah. Aku sangat memaafkanmu..."

**End **_**Imagination**_

Rukia tiba-tiba menubrukkan kepalanya ke tembok yang terbuat dari triplek begitu imajinasinya selesai. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah memikirkan Ichigo yang terus saja terbayang dalam otaknya. "Uuuuh... Rukia aneh! Mana mungkin Ichigo merespon seperti itu!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok... Tok...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Rukia. Rukia dengan cepat langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda dewasa berdiri di hadapannya. "Nii-sama?"

Byakuya menunduk, melihat wajah adiknya yang heran melihatnya. "Kau tidak apa?" tanya Byakuya. Rukia mengagguk.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Rukia balik. Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Laki-laki itu kemudian melangkah menjauh dari Rukia dan meninggalkannya.

'Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara benturan keras. Kupikir Rukia membenturkan kepalanya, tapi ternyata tidak. Syukurlah.' pikir Byakuya yang ternyata sebenarnya dugaannyanya benar.

Rukia yang memandang punggung Nii-samanya yang mulai jauh itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Dasar Nii-sama aneh. Aku benar-benar kagum pada Hisana-nee yang bisa merubah Nii-sama yang dulunya pemimpin gerombolan Yakuza yang sangat kejam, kini jadi laki-laki yang hebat dalam urusan rumah tangga, hehehe." ujar Rukia yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersiap tidur.

**# # #**

"UARRRRRRGHHH!" pukul 05.30 pagi ini, rumah kediaman Kurosaki terdengar teriakan heboh. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan seragam sekolahnya itu menjerit begitu luka di wajahnya itu sedang dibersihkan oleh ayahnya.

"Diamlah, Ichigo! Kau memalukan! Kau ini laki-laki, jangan mudah berteriak kesakitan hanya gara-gara luka di wajah!" kata si ayah, Kurosaki Isshin yang bekerja sebagai dokter itu yang sekaligus merupakan ayah Ichigo. Ichigo kesal mendengarnya.

"Oya-jii baka! Bagaimana aku tidak menjerit kalau oya-jii menekan luka di wajahku dengan kuat seperti ini?" protes Ichigo sambil menunjukkan memarnya di wajah. Sang ibu yang berdiri di samping Ichigo tertawa pelan melihat anaknya itu.

"Kau juga salah Ichigo. Seharusnya kau tidak berkelahi," kata Kurosaki Masaki, ibu Ichigo yang begitu lembut terhadap anaknya. Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Iya, aku merasa bersalah." balas Ichigo.

"Memang kau berkelahi dengan siapa? Ibu baru tahu kalau anak ibu ternyata bisa kalah."

"Dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, mantan ketua yakuza."

"APAAAAAAAAAA?" tiba-tiba Isshin berteriak kaget begitu mendengar nama yang diucapkan Ichigo, membuat telinga si anak berdengung. "Bodoh! Aku bisa tuli kalau oya-jii berteriak di telingaku!" marah Ichigo. Sang ayah masih tercengang kaget.

"K-Kuchiki Byakuya... ayah dulu juga pernah berkelahi dengannya. Dia seperti iblis yang sangat kejam! Dia membuat tulang-tulang ayah hampir patah semua! Menerima satu pukulan darinya saja sudah bisa membuatmu pergi ke dunia lain yang berada di antara surga dan neraka!" kata Isshin dengan ekspresi menakuti Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk cepat, setuju dengan ucapan sang ayah. Tentu, karna dia sudah mendapatkan satu pukulan Byakuya yang membuatnya sekarat.

"Memang kenapa oya-jii bisa berkelahi dengan Byakuya?"

"Karna ayah tidak bayar hutang!"

Jawaban yang diucapkan Isshin membuat Ichigo hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Pantas saja ayahnya dihajar yakuza kalau tidak bayar hutang kepadanya.

"Ichigo, ini sudah jam 06.18, nanti kau telat, sayang." sahut Masaki yang memotong cerita antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan menyambar rotinya di piring sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya di kursi. "Aku berangkat dulu!" serunya lalu membuka pintu rumah dan berlari menuju sekolah.

**# # #**

Ternyata gosip tentang Ichigo seorang maho pun di sekolah belum selesai. Begitu si pemuda berambut oranye itu berjalan di lorong kelas bersama gerombolannya, bisik-bisik dari para murid yang ada di sekitarnya itu pun kembali terdengar.

"Sialan. Mereka masih menganggapmu maho," kata Renji yang risih dengan tatapan para murid yang juga mengarah padanya. Sedang Ichigo hanya bersikap acuh. Tak peduli dia dikatai seperti itu. Toh teman-temannya tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya dan pastinya tidak maho.

Ichigo dan gerombolannya melewati segerombolan wanita yang salah satunya ada Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia lihat saat ini. Ichigo langsung melewati gerombolan itu tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Rukia, namun sebuah tangan menggengamnya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Mata Ichigo melirik pada orang yang menahannya untuk pergi. Ternyata gadis berambut merah muda yang menahannya itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Chizuru. "Ichigo, kudengar kau maho ya? Boleh aku minta foto-foto mahomu bersama laki-laki lain? Karna aku ini yaoi lovers!"

Ichigo dan gerombolannnya yang mendengar itu langsung shock. Pemuda berambut oranye itu merasa sangat terhina oleh ucapan Chizuru. Harga dirinya terasa terinjak!

"Boleh saja! Asal kau mau bayar foto-fotonya dengan harga mahal!" sahut Kaien yang tersenyum pada Chizuru sembari menjabat tangannya, seakan berbisnis dengan Chizuru.

"KAIEEEN!" geram Ichigo.

"Aku bayar berapa pun kau minta! Kau boleh minta berapapun! Asal aku dapat foto-foto Ichigo yang sedang mesum-mesuman dengan laki-laki lain! Kalau bisa dengan laki-laki yang satu ini!" Chizuru kemudian langsung menarik seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang kebetulan lewat, yaitu Toushiro Hitsugaya!

"A-, Apa-apaan kau, Chizuru?" teriak Hinamori yang melihat Hitsugaya diserahkan di hadapan Ichigo, seakan memberikan tumbal pada Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan maho!" lawan Hitsugaya yang tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Chizuru.

Mata hazel Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan tajam, membuat bocah mungil itu sedikit merinding. Seringai di wajah Ichigo muncul begitu puas memandangi wajah Hitsugaya. Semua yang melihatnya langsung berfikir, 'Jangan-jangan Ichigo benar-benar jadi maho?'

Tangan besar Ichigo memegang pundak Hitsugaya. Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya boleh juga... Lagipula aku suka yang imut-imut," ucapnya membuat Hitsugaya pucat. Gerombolan para wanita langsung menjerit begitu Ichigo bicara begitu pada Hitsugaya, terutama Momo Hinamori. Dia seakan mau pingsan begitu melihat Ichigo yangertinya akan memakan Hitsugaya, orang yang sebenarnya dia sukai. Sedangkan Chizuru tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Ichigo yang benar-benar seperti maho dan siap menerkam Hitsugaya.

Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hitsugaya. Kaien, Kokuto, Renji dan Ishida menganga lebar melihat Ichigo yang sepertinya benar-benar akan mencium Hitsugaya.'ICHIGO BENAR-BENAR MAHOOOOOO!' teriak mereka dalam hati, tak terima teman mereka ternyata jadi maho.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bocah itu sangat-amat-tidak-sudi kalau first kissnya harus bersama seorang laki-laki. Ichigo melirik ke arah seorang gadis bermata violet yang menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Seringai kembali muncul di wajahnya.

Tangan Ichigo tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh mungil Hitsugaya ke belakang dan kini tangan kekar itu beralih menarik sebuah tubuh mungil seorang wanita di antara gerombolan itu. Sang gadis terkejut begitu tubuhnya tertarik dan mendempet tubuh Ichigo. "I-Ichigo?"

"Hai, Rukia..." bisik Ichigo lirih di telinga gadis itu. Muka Rukia memerah seketika. "Ichi- Mmmmph!" ucapan Rukia terhenti oleh bibir Ichigo. Bibir mungilnya tak bisa terbuka karna tertutup rapat oleh lumatan-lumatan panas yang Ichigo berikan. Ichigo menahan kedua tangan gadis mungil itu dengan satu tangannya, sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk lebih mendempetkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Rukia.

"I-Ichigo?" Kata Kokuto kaget karna melihat Ichigo senekat itu mencium Rukia di hadapan para murid-murid yang ada di situ. Para murid yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan muka merah dan memperhatikan ciuman kedua insan yang serasi itu. Sementara Hitsugaya yang tadinya ingin marah pada Ichigo karna dorongan keras tadi, kini hanya terpaku melihat Ichigo.

"Mmmh... Nnggh...! nnnh!" gumam Rukia di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangannya berusaha mendorong Ichigo, namun ia benar-benar tak berdaya. Pemuda yang menciumnya itu semakin brutal dengan ciumannya. Lidahnya terus didorong masuk menerobos mulut Rukia agar dapat bermain di dalam rongga-rongganya. "Ahhm!" Rukia semakin tak bisa melawan begitu lidah Ichigo tertaut dengan lidahnya. Saliva mulai menetes dari celah kedua bibir yang bertemu itu, menandakan begitu panasnya ciuman mereka. Kini Rukia tak bisa bergerak lagi di dekapan Ichigo. Tubuhnya sudah lemah dan takluk oleh lumatan-lumatan yang Ichigo berikan padanya.

Mata violet itu hanya bisa memandang Ichigo yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan ciumannya. Perlahan Rukia melirik ke arah sekitarnya, semua mata memandangnya dengan ekspresi masih terkejut. Wajahnya serasa panas. Betapa malunya dia jika banyak yang melihatnya seperti ini.

10 menit telah berlalu, akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Rukia. Pemuda itu terengah sambil menatap Rukia yang masih dalam dekapannya dengan senyum puas.

"Ini balasannya karna kau dan kakakmu telah memukulku kemarin," bisik Ichigo dengan bibir yang masih dekat dengan bibir Rukia. Sementara Rukia tak menjawab ucapan pemuda itu. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan selama sepuluh menit tadi dengan wajah yang masih merah. Ichigo kemudian mengelap bibirnya dan menoleh pada murid-murid yang menontonnya itu. "Kalian masih belum percaya kalau aku ini bukan maho? Harus kalian ingat, aku adalah laki-laki normal yang sangat suka seks dengan perempuan! Makanya jangan menyebarkan gosip menyebalkan seperti tadi!" ujar Ichigo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar pernyataan Ichigo barusan.

Tangan pemuda itu kemudian lepas dari tubuh Rukia lalu berjalan ke arah gerombolannya yang masih tercengang dengan adegan ciuman tadi. Sementara itu Rukia hanya bisa terduduk di lantai sambil memandangi Ichigo dengan tak percaya. Segerombolan murid lalu menggerombol ke arah Rukia, membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. "Kuchiki, kau tidak apa kan?" khawatir Hinamori sambil membantu Rukia berdiri.

Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Kejam..." ucap si gadis itu. Ichigo yang tadi berjalan akan meniggalkan Rukia tadi tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada gadis bermata violet itu.

"Maaf, aku ralat sebentar. Aku memang suka seks dengan perempuan. Tapi sepertinya Kuchiki Rukia berhasil membuat sifat mesumku hilang. Tapi..." Ichigo menggantungkan perkataannya, membuat Rukia yang menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak berbuat mesum pada gadis lain selain Kuchiki Rukia. Intinya aku hanya ingin menyentuh Rukia. Jangan ada yang berani menyentuh Rukia, karna Kuchiki Rukia adalah milikku!" lanjut Ichigo dengan serius pada semua murid yang ada di tempat itu. Pemuda itu lalu kembali memunggungui Rukia dan berjalan menjauh bersama gerombolannya.

"U-Ucapanmu tadi serius?" tanya Ishida yang tak percaya dengan ucapan Ichigo barusan. Ichigo tersenyum. "Menurutmu sendiri?"

Sementara itu, Rukia terdiam memandangi punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh. Niatnya yang tadi ingin minta maaf karna telah membuat pemuda berambut oranye babak belur kemarin seketika hilang dari otaknya. Gadis itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

**TBC**

**Holaaa~~! balik lagi dengan saia, Hiru! XD**

**Sebelumnya ide minta maaf Rukia yang tadi aku ambil dari adegan di sebuah drama korea yang berjudul He's Beautiful. Rasanya gaje ya? Wkwkwk! ^^**

**di sini, saia menerima saran-saran dari para readers, dan saia tanggapi kok! Dan rasanya chapter kali ini lumayan panjang ya? Keasyikan sih XD.**

**Oke, mau bales repiu dulu! Kali ini pairing kita yang membawa acara bales repiu!**

Ichi: Huh? Gue ngapain terlibat dalam acara lu?

Hiru: Sekali-kali ajalah!

Ruki: Iya Ichigo! Ayolah sekali-kali aja! Itung-itung belajar jadi penyiar radio! -?-

Ichi: Okelah kalau begitu. Huaah... repiu pertama dari **Yamakaze Shizuka, **masa gak bisa bikin adegan lemon gue ama Rukia? Padahal gue ngarep banget loh! -tiba2 kena tonjok Rukia-

Hiru: -geleng2 kepala liat IchiRuki- buat namanya Kensei yang salah, maaf ya! Author ndak teliti ==a

Rukia: Berikutnya dari **Joe, **untunglah cut di tengah jalan! Gue gak mau diperkaos sama jeruk mesum itu! -nunjuk Ichi yang mukanya bonyok-

Ichi: Dasar adiknya yakuza... berikutnya **Kokota, **bentuk wajahku jadi tak menentu! Ini gara-gara si cebol! Kapan aku deket dengan Rukia? Sekarang aja udah deket, wkwkwkwk!

Ruki: -lemparin Ichigo dengan galon- lanjut dari **Uruppe, **Bener! Ichigo emang jahat! Dan Nii-sama itu keren banget loh waktu jadi yakuza! XD -teriak2 gaje sambil melototin foto Byakuya ala yakuza-

Ichi: Cuih! Lebay! Next dari **Vvvv, **riwayatku belum tamat! Jangan doain gitu dong! Dan selanjutnya **ICHIRUKI 4VER ALWAYS,** ini udah apdet kok!

Rukia: Berikutnya **Delalice, **saran sudah ditampung sama author! Chapter depan mungkin udah ada! Dan soal BDSM... itulah atrinya dan jangan ditiru! Lanjutnya dari **Chacha d'PeachxSuika Lovers, **Kali ini Hitsugaya muncul lagi loh dan terima kasih sudah dukung Nii-sama! Ayo dukung lagi, caranya ketik REG spasi...

Ichi: -lempar bantal ke muka Rukia- next dari **Voidy, **Saia tidak mampus! jangan berharap begitu! Dan saranmu sudah author wujudkan -halah, bahasanya-! Silahkan beri saran lagi lagi kalau berminat! Selanjutnya **Maymaymay, **ini sudah apdet! Rukia, ganti lu!

Ruki: -sadar dari keasyikannya meluk bantal gambar chappy yang dilemparin Ichi tadi- Aiyayaya! Selanjutnya dari **Rukiberry si Silent Reader, **Ichi jadi jeruk purut! XD -dijewer Ichi- Adududuh! I-ini sudah apdet loh n berikutnya dari **Mugiwara 'Yukii UzumakiSakura, **Ichi bakal gue panggilin Nii-sama setelah ini karna njewer gue! Dan dia akan lebih menderita!

Ichi: Kalau kau panggilin Byakuya, gue panggilin Kaien, Kokuto, Renji n Ishida buat ngeroyok dia! Selanjutnya dari **Hime-chan Satsuki, **begitulah BDSM! Ini sudah apdet! Next **Byakkun Kuchiki,** author emang sejak umur 0,5 -?- udah mesum loh!

Hiru: -tampar Ichi- mana ada umur 0,5?

Ruki: lanjuuut~! **Wi3nter, **kapanIchigo jatuh cinta sama gue? Tahun 2012!

Ichi: gayamu... gue ama lu kan udah saling suka!

Ruki:-nonjok Ichi- yang terakhir dari **Meyrin kyuchan! **Biarlah imej Ichigo hancur di tangan author! Huahahahaha! BDSM kan udah ada penjelasannya di chapter 2 ==a

Hiru: Udah selesai ney akhirnyaaa! akhir kata saia yang ambil alih, jangan lupa repiuuuuuu! XDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamers : : Tite Kubo **

**Title : : I can change you!**

**Warning : : GAJE, ABAL, OOC, BAGI YANG GAK SUKA, LANGSUNG AJA KELUAR! :p**

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki Rukia!"

"Pagi, Rukia-chan!"

"Hey, itu Kurosaki Rukia, haha,"

Damn it! Mulai pagi ini, entah siapa orang yang memulainya, semenjak kejadian kemarin, aku dijuluki Kurosaki Rukia oleh siswa-siswa di sini. Gara-gara kejadian Kurosaki Ichigo brengsek yang kemarin menciumku di depan umum, para siswa mulai banyak mengira bahwa aku dan Ichigo pacaran. Pacaran? Oke, aku akui Ichigo memang tampan dan masuk lelaki idaman untuk kebanyakan gadis. Tapi bagaimana mungkin jika lelaki itu sikapnya buruk dan menyerupai iblis itu bisa diterima oleh kebanyakan gadis? Huh. Dia itu cuma menang tampang saja.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-chan!" lagi-lagi seseorang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Kumohon berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu, Hinamori. Namaku ini Kuchiki Rukia, bukan Kurosaki Rukia!" kataku dengan mual begitu menyebutkan 'Kurosaki'. Tidak hanya Hinamori, Tatsuki dan Inoue pun ikut menghampiriku yang baru saja tiba di kelas yang kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Kuchiki, bagaimana rasa ciuman Ichigo kemarin? Sepertinya kau juga ikut menikmati ciuman panas itu, hihi."

"Kurosaki benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Dia tidak memikirkan perasaanmu yang begitu malu karna di cium di depan banyak murid ya!"

Oh, sudahlah. Aku muak dengan pembicaraan pagi ini yang selalu membicarakan Kurosaki brengsek itu. Bodohnya aku sempat berfikir untuk minta maaf padanya gara-gara dia dibuat babak belur oleh Nii-sama. Dan pada akhirnya setelah mendapat pukulan Nii-sama, dia tetap tidak jera dengan kelakuannya!

Aku sesaat melirik ke arah pintu kelas. Pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang selalu membawa gerombolannya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentu saja dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo dan gerombolannya memasuki kelas. Aku memandangnya dengan sinis. Rasanya dendamku kembali muncul begitu melihat gerombolan laki-laki mesum itu. Karna terlalu fokus memandang Ichigo dengan dendam yang terus membayangiku, tanpa sadar ternyata Ichigo sedari tadi membalas tatapanku padanya itu. Mata hazelnya menyiratkan tatapan menantang, tatapan yang paling tidak aku sukai! Senyum licik juga mulai nampak di wajahnya.

"Hey Ichigo, kau tidak bersenang-senang dulu dengan kekasihmu?" kata Renji sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo dan menunjukku yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan emosi. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menoleh kepadaku lalu menyeringai.

"Ini masih pagi, waktu bersenang-senangku kan malam hari." sialan! Jawabannya itu ditunjukkan padaku. Jangan harap aku mau bersenang-senang denganmu saat malam, brengsek!

Ah, bagus! Dia dan kawanannya itu mendekatiku! Semakin dekat, dekat dan sampai pada akhirnya dia berdiri di depan bangkuku.

"Mau apa kau?" kataku sinis.

"Mengucapkan selamat pagi pada kekasihku, Kurosaki Rukia," jawabnya. Sontak aku menggeram marah. Belum sempat aku memakinya, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan santainya mencium pipiku.

"Kyaaa~! Kurosaki nekat!" sama seperti kemarin, sekarang semua mata para murid yang ada di kelas langsung memandangiku. Aku kembali dibuatnya malu di depan semuanya. Ichigo dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mencium pipiku. Setelahnya ia tersenyum puas ke arahku.

"Pagi ini parfum lavender kan," ucapnya dengan seringaian yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu. Mukaku langsung merah padam dengan perasaan marah dan malu. Bagaimana bisa dia menebak parfum yang aku pakai saat ini.

Setelah puas mempermainkanku pagi ini, Ichigo dan kawanannya kemudian pergi dari hadapanku dengan gelak tawa yang menandakan mereka telah puas dengan tontonan ciuman tadi. Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas perbuatannya! Aku merasa seperti pasrah tadi saat Ichigo mencium pipiku.

"Wah, mesranya Kurosaki Rukia. Pagi-pagi sudah dapat ciuman mesra dari kekasih." ledek Hinamori dengan nada menggoda.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan kekasih Ichigo brengsek itu!"

**# # #**

"Aku masih penasaran dengan yang kemarin. Apa kau benar-benar sudah sadar dari kemesumanmu terhadap perempuan, Ichigo?" pertanyaan dari Ishida di atap sekolah itu membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya ke langit kini teralih ke arahnya yang kemudian juga diikuti dengan Renji, Kaien dan Kokuto.

"Tentu saja. Aku sekarang jadi tidak tertarik dengan perempuan lain. Aku hanya tertarik pada gadis Kuchiki itu. Apa aku kelihatan meragukan?"

"SANGAT!" jawaban singkat dan jujur dari gerombolan Ichigo membuat Ichigo pundung.

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak mungkin kalau kau bisa tahan tidak menyentuh perempuan. Aku berani taruhan, sebentar lagi kau akan menyentuh perempuan yang ada di dekatmu!" kata Kaien sambil memainkan game di ponselnya. Yah, itulah hobinya, seorang gamer sejati.

"Kau berani pasang berapa?" sahut Renji.

Kaien tertawa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Renji. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak suka taruhan. Lebih baik uangnya aku gunakan untuk beli cd game terbaru!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan-ocehan temannya. Yah, siapa sangka dirinya bisa benar-benar dibuat berubah oleh Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo sekarang menganggap gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya, padahal gadis itu sendiri tidak menganggapnya kekasih. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih menyimpan sedikit dendam pada Rukia, yaitu dendam saat dia dikerjai hampir bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki. Dahinya mengkerut begitu membayangkan betapa menjijikannya dia telah memegang sesuatu yang dibanggakan oleh seorang laki-laki.

Tiba-tiba terbesit ide di otaknya. "Hey teman-teman!" panggil Ichigo pada semuanya. Semuanya menoleh merespon panggilan Ichigo.

"Di rumahku saat ini sedang sepi karna semua keluargaku sedang kerja di luar daerah Karakura sekaligus mereka liburan selama 4 hari. Kalian mau berpesta di rumahku malam ini?" tawaran menarik Ichigo membuat semuanya tersenyum lebar. Pesta? Wah, itu adalah sesuatu yang paling mereka senangi. Apalagi kalau tidak ada orang dewasa atau orang tua yang mengatur batasan pesta mereka. Dan Ichigo pun menerima anggukan persetujuan dari semua temannya itu.

**# # #**

Pukul 10.30, bel saatnya masuk dan belajar kembali pun terdengar. Semua murid di sekolah Karakura memasuki kelasnya masing-masing dan menerima tiap pelajaran. Jam saat seperti ini sih jam pelajaran Ochi-sensei, pelajaran sastra bahasa yang cukup aku sukai.

"Hey, midget!" huh? Midget? Siapa yang dipanggil dengan panggilan seperti itu? Haha, panggilan memalukan!

Bletak!

"Awwww!" aku berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalaku yang tadi entah dilempar bolpoin oleh siapa. "Haha, kena kau!" aku segera menoleh ke asal suara itu, dia pasti pelakunya. Aku terheran melihat pelakunya adalah Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah bangkuku. Bukannya dia duduk di belakang, tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada di sebelahku?

"K-Kau! kembali ke tempatmu!" bentakku kasar seolah tak menginginkannya duduk dekat denganku. Tentu saja, bisa dikerjai habis-habisan aku olehnya. Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya, dia mengejekku.

"Aku boleh pindah semauku kan, midget!" balasnya. Midget? Jadi julukan itu darinya yang diberikan untukku? Menyebalkan! Terpaksa aku harus mengalah padanya karna saat ini Ochi-sensei sudah memasuki kelas. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Setelah menerangkan, Ochi-sensei memberi tugas rumah yang dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Aku sedikit kecewa begitu mendengar harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Menurutku berkelompok itu susah, akan banyak pendapat yang berbeda hingga aku tidak bisa menyalurkan ideku sendiri yang menurutku jenius. Perlu diketahui, aku menduduki peringkat 2 di kelas ini, jadi aku boleh dibilang jenius kan? Hohoho~

Setelah Ochi-sensei mengatur sebagian kelompok di kelas, tiba giliranku yang akan diatur kelompoknya oleh Ochi-sensei. "Baiklah, untuk Kuchiki... kau dapat kelompok 5 yang beranggotakan Kau, Uryuu Ishida, Shiba Kaien, Abarai Renji, Muguruma Kokuto dan... Kurosaki Ichigo,"

JLEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Rasanya ada gunung yang meletus di kepalaku begitu aku mendapat orang-orang yang paling kuhindari untuk menjadi kelompokku. Tidak! Enak saja, kenapa hanya aku yang perempuan di kelompok ini? Setidaknya aku butuh perempuan juga untuk jadi temanku di kelompok yang beranggotakan iblis-iblis SMA Karakura ini!

"S-Sensei, apa aku boleh pindah ke kelompok lain? Atau boleh aku oper salah satu dari anggota kelompokku dengan seorang perempuan?" pintaku dengan penuh harap agar sensei mengabulkan permintaanku ini. Tapi yang kudapat malah senyuman darinya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Maaf Kuchiki, pembagian kelompok ini sudah pas dan tidak bisa dirubah. Lagipula kau pasti bisa mengatur kelompokmu dengan bijaksana kan? Aku yakin kau bisa!" jawab Ochi-sensei lalu berjalan ke papan tulis. Ahh... pupus sudah harapanku untuk merubah kelompokku. Aku menyandarkan kepaku di meja. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku bekerja sendiri daripada harus bekerja bersama mereka, para gerombolan mesum nan jahat itu.

Tiba-tiba ada gulungan secarik kertas yang mendarat di mejaku. Aku langsung mengambilnya lalu menoleh ke sebelahku. Cih, sudah kuduga ini dari Ichigo. Aku pun membuka dan membaca tulisan yang terpampang di gulungan kertas itu.

'Kalau mau kerja kelompok, di rumahku saja. Setelah itu, ayo kita lakukan seks! Aku punya banyak pengaman di rumah! -evil smile-'

Brengsek! Umpatku lalu segera melempar balik kertas itu tepat di kepala oranyenya sekeras mungkin. Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat mukaku yang merah ini akibat tulisan mesumnya itu. Ah, aku punya ide! Aku mengambil halaman terakhir di bukuku lalu menyobeknya sedikit dan menuliskan sesuatu.

'Nii-sama akan memukulmu 2x atau bahkan memanggil teman-teman yakuzanya jika kau berani macam-macam padaku.'

setelah menulisnya, kulempar ke arah Ichigo. Tangan pemuda itu dengan lincah menangkap gulungan kertas dariku itu dan membacanya dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Namun begitu selesai membaca tulisanku, seringaiannya mulai pudar. Haha, sepertinya ancamanku berhasil!

"Sekian dulu pelajarannya! Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas kalian setelah 2 hari ini," pesan Ochi-sensei sebelum meninggalkan kelas yang kemudian di jawab dengan seruan para murid. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Betapa malangnya nasibku harus dapat kesialan seperti ini.

"Rukia, yang sabar ya. Hehe." kata Hinamori yang ada di belakangku yang menyemangatiku. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku kalau sudah berhadapan dengan gerombolan mesum ini.

Kaien, Renji, Kokuto dan Ishida menghampiriku. Mereka sepertinya terlihat senang karna aku menjadi salah satu dari kelompok mereka. "Jadi, bagaimana, Rukia? Di mana kita harus kerja kelompok?" tanya Kaien girang. Tapi pasti ada maksud tersembunyi yang jelek padanya. Dia kan tidak jauh beda sifatnya dengan jeruk busuk itu.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja?"

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU!"

Ichigo yang masih duduk di tempatnya tapi menyimak pembicaraan tentang tugas ini menjawab tidak setuju oleh tawaranku. Aku menggumam kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau di rumahku?"

"Kau mau aku dihajar oleh kakakmu yang seperti monster itu? Cih. Aku tidak mau pergi ke dunia lain yang diantara surga dan neraka itu!" jawaban Ichigo membuatku hampir tertawa. Jadi dulu itu dia berpura-pura kuat di hadapanku padahal aslinya dalamnya dia sudah hancur? Aku akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti apa kemauan anggotaku ini. Yaitu bekerja kelompok di rumah Ichigo. Yah terpaksa, lagipula sensei hanya memberi waktu 2 hari, waktu yang singkat. Jadi harus cepat-cepat diselesaikan tugasnya itu.

**# # #**

"Kalian ini niat tidak sih!"

Aku, Kuchiki Rukia menyatakan menyesal oleh keputusanku sendiri! Bagaimana tidak? Sepulang sekolah ini aku terpaksa bekerja kelompok di rumah Ichigo dulu untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Ochi-sensei untuk membuat poster dengan slogan yang menarik. Dan apa yang kudapat setelah sampai di rumah Ichigo? Yaitu anggota yang malas-malassan! Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar Ichigo yang bisa dibilang kecil. Dan aku kemarahanku ini diabaikan oleh anggota-anggotaku.

Lihatlah Shiba Kaien, dengan santainya dia bersandar di tembok sambil bermain game di ponselnya. Sedangkan Abarai Renji, dia asyik memakan dengan sajian pisang yang disuguhkan oleh Ichigo. Kemudian Uryuu Ishida yang serius membaca buku aneh dengan judul 'panduan menjahit rapi' yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah sebelum ke rumah Ichigo. Lalu Muguruma Kokuto, dia saat ini sedang mencontek tugas matematika yang belum dia kumpulkan milik Ishida. Dan yang paling parah dan bisa kita bilang sebagai bos dalam gerombolan ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo! Dia sedang ber-internet ria dan asyik membuka situs-situs hentai di ponselnya. Sialan! Aku benar-benar terabaikan! Kalau begini sama saja aku bekerja sendiri, bukan kelompok!

"Hey, kalian! Jangan santai terus! Cobalah ungkapkan pendapat kalian mengenai slogan-slohan menarik dari otak kalian!" kataku yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Slogan ya... hmm... game itu membuat cerdas!"

Kaien, kenapa di otakmu cuma ada game terus?

"Pisang itu sehat!"

Slogan dari Renji sangat aneh!

"Menjahit itu simbol rumah tangga yang baik,"

Kalimatmu tak masuk akal, Ishida!

"Diagonal 1 di bagi diagonal 2..."

Kokuto, slogan! Slogan! Bukan rumus!

"Seks itu nikmat,"

Sial. Ini yang paling buruk diantara semuanya, yaitu sloganmu, Ichigo.

"Ichigo, aku permisi ke kamar mandi dulu!" ucapku sinis. Ichigo sejenak menoleh padaku. "Ya. Kau tahu di mana kamar mandinya kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Tentu aku tahu, aku kan pernah menyelinap rumahmu saat Yumichika mengerjaimu. Aku berdiri dari tempatku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di sana, aku membasuh mukaku. Oh Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan di tengah-tengah gerombolan setan-sertan jahat itu? Dan apanya kalimat Ichigo yang bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa mesum selain padaku? Buktinya dia saat ini masih membuka situs-situs menjijikkan di depanku tanpa malu. "Kau menyebalkan, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Apanya yang menyebalkan?"

Aku terhenyak kaget begitu seseorang muncul di belakangku tanpa kusadari. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan mundur darinya.

"K-Kokuto?" kataku dengan takut. Bagaimana bisa dia menyusulku di sini? Kokuto tersenyum padaku. Yah, senyuman yang menenangkan, tidak seperti senyuman licik milik Ichigo!

"Kau tadi berpikiran tentang kekasihmu ya?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Ichigo itu bukan kekasihku! Aku tidak pernah punya rasa suka padanya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia yang punya perasaan padamu?"

Seketika aku bungkam. Aku tdak bisa membalas ucapannya itu. Kalau Ichigo menyukaiku, ya sudah. Aku hanya menganggapnya biasa karna dia bukanlah orang yang spesial untukku.

"Rukia, Ichigo benar-benar berubah. Aku salut denganmu karna bisa merubahnya jadi seperti ini. Benar-benar hebat," Kokuto menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya padaku. Membuat wajahku memerah. Entah kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar-debar kalau melihatnya tersenyum. Kokuto benar-benar tampan.

"A-Aku permisi dulu. Tugasnya harus selesai!" kataku dengan gugup, sebenarnya aku tidak kuat untuk berduaan dengannya. Dia terlalu berbahaya bagiku. "Yah. Ayo segera kita selesaikan tugasnya!"

**# # #**

"Eh?" aku heran begitu kembali ke kamar. Yang tadinya ramai, kini kamar Ichigo jadi sepi. Hanya ada Ichigo di sana yang masih memainkan ponselnya. Mata hazel Ichigo menatapku yang dengan Kokuto.

"Semuanya sudah pulang karna cuacanya mendung. Dan katanya mereka ada kesibukan masing-masing di rumah." kata Ichigo dengan nada bicara kesal. Aku melihat pemandangan dari jendela kamar Ichigo. Ternyata awannya memang mendung, sepertinya mau hujan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus pulang. Ayah bisa marah kalau aku tidak pulang saat mau hujan seperti ini!" Kokuto kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dan keluar dar kamar. "Dah, Rukia, Ichigo!" pamitnya. Aku kecewa. Kalau begini, berarti tugas ini tidak jadi kan. Aku pun mengangkat tasku, bermaksud untuk ikut pulang sama dengan yang lain.

"Kau mau pulang juga? Dasar tidak tanggung jawab. Tugasnya belum selesai, ketua!" ledek Ichigo menyindirku. Aku menggumam-gumam tak jelas sambil mengacuhkan Ichigo. Segera kupakai tasku dan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa pamit. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar melingkar di pinggangku saat aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo! Lepaska... aaah!" hey, kerasukan apa laki-laki ini? Dia memelukku dari belakang sambil menciumi leherku, membuatku merasa geli.

"Sudah kubilang kan tadi, setelah selesai dengan tugasnya kita lakukan seks..." bisik Ichigo di telingaku. Tubuhku bergetar mendengarnya. "J-Jangan sembarangan kau! Aku ti- Nnggh! Ichi!" tubuhku mulai menggeliyat di pelukannya begitu tangan Ichigo meremas dada kananku. Lidahnya pun turut ambil bagian menjilati leherku, menghantarkan rangsangan kepadaku. Perlahan-lahan, Ichigo menarik tubuhku masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan masih memelukku, dia menutup pintu kamarnya. Tangannya semakin menjadi-jadi bermain dengan dadaku, membuatku kesakitan dengan remasan yang ia lakukan.

"I-Ichigooo...! H-Hentikaan... nnhh," aku tak bisa menahan desahanku begitu Ichigo menggigit leherku sambil tangan lainnya yang tak ia gunakan untuk meremas dadaku berusaha melepas kancing seragamku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendesah menerima perlakuannya. Hujan deras mengiringi nuansa di antara kami. Hujan yang membuat udara dingin itu tidak berpengaruh pada kami yang sedang berpelukan dan berciuman dengan panasnya.

Aku menggengam erat seprei kasur oranye Ichigo dengan cengkraman kuat. Ichigo terus melumat-lumat bibirku dengan liarnya. Tanpa mempedulikan rintihanku, Ichigo melepas seragam yang melekat dari tubuhku hingga saat ini aku hanya mengenakan bra. "A-aahn..." aku segera menghirup oksigen begitu Ichigo melepas ciumannya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, pemuda berambut oranye itu kembali melumat dan mengulum bibirku dengan kasar. Lidahnya bermain-main di rongga mulutku dengan lihainya. Ia menautkan lidahnya dengan lidahku dan tanpa kusadari, aku menerima tantangannya itu untuk beradu lidah. Semakin lama, terdengar suara kecapan-kecapan kecil saat bibir kami saling melumat.

"Rukia... kau menikmatinya?" bisik Ichigo dengan menyeringai sambil mengecup keningku. Aku hanya diam tak bicara apapun. Mata hazelnya seakan menghanyutkanku untuk menuruti apa yang dia mau. Jemari-jemarinya mulai bermain di pahaku dan menuju selangkanganku karna rokku yang tersingkap ini. "Tenang saja, yang kau dapat bukan sakit. Tapi kenikmatan, Rukia..." aku memekik pelan saat tangannya yang ada di dadaku menggeser braku ke atas lalu memainkan putingku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rangsangan ini. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah jangan sampai terbawa oleh permainannya!

"Cukuphh... Ichi... goooo!" teriakku yang merasakan gigitan kecil di dadaku. Tanganku menjambak rambut oranye Ichigo, berharap dia mau melepaskanku. Tapi kelakuanku ini malah membuatnya makin bersemangat. Ia menghisap dadaku kuat-kuat sambil sesekali ia gigit. Uhhh... aku tidak mau munafik, yang bisa kukatakan saat ini adalah aku menikmatinya. Sementara Ichigo bermain dengan dadaku, jemari Ichigo yang lain menurunkan celanaku. Setelah berhasil melepasnya, ia sentuh klitorisku yang menegang itu dengan jari telunjukknya, membuatku tersentak.

"Ah! I-Ichi... go! k-kumohon... sshh... hentikaaanhh!" desahku tak kuasa menahan geli dan nikmat yang ia berikan. Ichigo mengacuhkanku. Dia masih menghisapi dadaku secara bergantian. "Ayolah Rukia... jangan minta berhenti. Aku tahu, kau suka yang seperti ini kan?" bisiknya dengan suara lirih lalu kembali menyedot-nyedot dadaku layaknya seorang bayi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sudah tidak kuat! Bisa kurasakan tiga jari Ichigo bermain-main di kewanitaanku. Jarinya yang basah terkena cairanku itu membuat gerakan maju-mundur jarinya semakin cepat. Aku semakin mendesah keras begitu Ichigo menggerakkan jari-jarinya secara zig-zag. Sepertinya ia bermaksud membuat lubang agar memudahkan miliknya masuk ke dalam mlikku.

Air mataku mulai keluar. Perih yang kurasakan sudah tak kuat kutahan. "Ahh... Mmmngh... Ichi..." hanya rintihan yang bisa kukeluarkan. Ichigo berhenti menghisapi dadaku dan menatapku dengan senyumannya. "Rukia, kau benar-benar menarik... kau berbeda dengan perempuan lain, kau istimewa." ucapnya lalu mengecup leherku. Kata-kata manisnya membuatku tak berdaya. Tapi kata-kata manis itu tidak sesuai dengan tindakannya. Jari-jari Ichigo semakin meliuk-liuk dengan kasar di vaginaku, membuatku terus mengerang kesakitan sekaligus nikmat. "Kumo... hon... Hen-Hentikannh! Cukupph! Ngggh~!" Ichigo terus saja menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan kasar sambil memandangiku yang kesakitan. Senyum puas terkembang di wajahnya. "Ayo Rukia, keluarlah sekarang!" dengan sekali dorong, ketiga jari Ichigo langsung masuk dengan dalam di bagian terdalam vaginaku.

"Aaaaahhhh! Hhh... Ah..." cairan hangat yang mendesakku untuk mengeluarkannya akhirnya keluar. Cairan kenikmatan yang membuat Ichigo semakin bernafsu melihatku. Ichigo membuka lebar pahaku, ia memandang pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya itu. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri, seakan menemukan makanan yang enak.

"Slrrp..." Ichigo menjilati daerah kewanitaanku, sekali lagi aku dibuatnya mendesah. Wajahnya semakin menempel pada kewanitaanku dan lidahnya masuk meliuk di lubangku. Ditambah jarinya yang memainkan klitorisku, membuatku semakin gila. Ichigo terus menghisapinya.

"Ichigo... hentikanh... a-aku...ahh..." bahkan untuk bicara saja aku tak bisa. Ichigo benar-benar liar!

"Sepertinya bukan hanya mulutku saja yang ingin merasakan ini, Rukia... milikku juga ingin merasakannya." kalimat Ichigo membuatku semakin takut. Ichigo merangkak naik di atas tubuhku. Sesaat ia kecup dadaku lalu menatapku yang sudah lemas ini.

"Kau mau pakai pengaman atau tidak?" tanyanya. Ahh... pakai pengaman atau tidak itu sama saja keperawananku bisa hilang nantinya, kumohon jangan lakukan itu!

**# # #**

Seorang pria dengan mata abu-abu menatap hujan deras dari jendela rumahnya. Pemuda bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu mencemaskan adiknya, Rukia. Beberapa kali ia menelpon Rukia, tapi yang ia dapati hanya terus nomor yang tidak aktif. Byakuya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya lalu menghubungi salah satu nomer yang ada di kontaknya.

"Halo," jawab si penerima telepon Byakuya. Byakuya diam sejenak.

"Kau tahu adikku di mana?" tanyanya. Si lawan bicara Byakuya menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Tak kusangka setelah sekian lama kita tidak kontak, kau menelponku dan menanyakan keadaan adikmu."

"Sudahlah, cepat jawab, Kokuto!"

Si lawan bicara Byakuya, yaitu Kokuto hanya bisa diam. Ia kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Adikmu sedang bersenang-senang dengan seseorang..."

**TBC**

**Holaaa~! chapter ini akhirnya muncul sedikit lemon... atau masih lime ya? Haaha... sudahlah, saia mau minta pendapat, enaknya tar pakai pengaman atau gak? -plaaak!**

**Buat balas repiu, sekali lagi maaf! Saia ga sempat! Waktu tidak mengijinkan DX **

**Chapter depan pasti saya balas! Wokeeh! Mohon repiunya yah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, AU, TYPO, HUMOR GARING, DLL! No flame!**

**I can change you! **

**Chapter 6 **

Di hari yang masih sama, yaitu hari di mana Rukia sedang berada di rumah Kurosaki Ichigo, saat ini cuaca masih belum berubah. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, dan semakin dingin pula hawa dingin yang bisa kita rasakan.

Kuchiki Byakuya masih diam di tempatnya sambil memandang pemandangan hujan deras dari luar jendela. Pikirannya masih berpusat khawatir dengan bagaimana keadaan adiknya yang saat ini belum pulang juga.

Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu rumah kediaman Kuchiki yang sederhana itu terdengar. Si pemilik rumah beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumah untuk membukakan pintu itu pada si tamu yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya tersebut. Byakuya memutar kenop pintu. Ia sedikit merasa heran pada tamu itu. Siapa dia? Dan kenapa di tengah hujan seperti ini ia bertamu di rumahnya? Mungkinkah itu Rukia? Tidak. Itulah jawaban yang diberikan Byakuya jika ada pertanyaan seperti itu. Adiknya pasti tidak akan senekat itu berlari dan basah kuyup di tengah hujan deras seperti ini.

Namun dugaannya salah. Begitu mata abu-abu itu menangkap seorang gadis di hadapannya yang sangat basah kuyup sambil menunduk itu, mata abu-abu itu membulat. Mengekspresikan sebuah keterkejutan.

"Ru-Rukia!" Byakuya langsung merengkuh kedua pundak kecil Rukia dan menggeretnya dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tak peduli dengan lantai rumahnya yang basah yang mengotorinya akibat air hujan yang menetes dari tubuh Rukia. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah segera menghangatkan tubuh adiknya itu.

"Rukia, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau senekat ini menerobos hujan?" tanya Byakuya sembari mengeringkan tubuh Rukia dengan handuk yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemarinya. Rukia tersenyum, bermaksud untuk menenangkan kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah Nii-sama. Aku tidak apa. Memang sih ini dingin, tapi sudah mulai menghilang kok dinginnya." balas Rukia. Byakuya menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang adik.

"Tadi kau kutelpon, tapi nomermu tidak aktif. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumah Hinamori?"

Rukia tertegun kaget. Dia kan tadi berada di rumah Ichigo, bukan di rumah Hinamori. Dan siapa yang bilang seperti itu pada Nii-samanya?

"Nii-sama tahu darimana?"

"Aku tahu dari salah satu temanmu. Tadi aku meneleponnya, dan ia menjawab kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Hinamori di rumahnya."

Rukia sedikit bingung dengan Nii-samanya. Tapi ia harus berterima kasih pada salah satu temannya yang entah itu siapa karena telah membohongi Nii-sama kalau ia tadi sedang bersama Hinamori. Daripada Nii-samanya harus tahu kalau kenyataannya ia sedang bersama Ichigo, bisa-bisa Byakuya membuat masalah lagi dengan laki-laki berkepala jeruk itu.

Rukia mengkalungkan handuknya di leher. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Rukia, sekalian saja kau mandi." seru Byakuya dengan sedikit berteriak agar Rukia yang masih ada di tangga mendengarnya.

"Ya, Nii-sama!"

**# # #**

Gadis bermata violet itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kasur kamarnya yang empuk. Ia tak peduli dengan pakaian seragamnya yang masih basah oleh air hujan yang pastinya membasahi kasurnya itu. Gadis bermata violet itu merenung di kasurnya dengan selimut tebal yang ia cengkram erat.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia yang lalu menutup kedua matanya dan kembali mengingat kejadian saat ia bersama Ichigo tadi.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ahh... I-Ichi..." desahan Rukia yang menggoda itu menggema di kamar Ichigo. Laki-laki yang mencumbunya dengan asyiknya itu terus melakukan kegiatannya di atas ranjang. Kedua dada mungil Rukia terus diremasnya, dan bibirnya asyik menikmati leher putih Rukia. Ichigo seperti kecanduan dengan tubuh Rukia, hingga ia tak sadar sudah berapa banyak kissmark yang telah ia berikan pada tubuh gadis di bawahnya itu.

"Hen-Hentikanhh... kumohon," pinta Rukia dengan nada memelas.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" kali ini Rukia berteriak nyaring di telinga Ichigo hingga telinga pemuda itu berdengung hebat setelah mendengar teriakan barusan. Bukan hanya teriakan yang membuat telinganya sakit, tapi jambakan kuat yang hampir mebuat rambut Ichigo rontok hingga sekepal tangan itu ia terima dari Rukia. Dan akhirnya laki-laki berambut oranye itu menyerah dengan siksaan yang Rukia berikan. Ichigo kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatap wajah mungil Rukia yang ada di bawahnya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, mid... get?" Mata hazelnya membulat seketika saat melihat air mata yang menetes dan membasahi pelupuk mata violetnya itu. "R-Rukia?" Ichigo menyeka bekas air matanya yang ada di pipi Rukia dengan tangannya.

Gadis itu masih sesenggukan, menahan tangisnya.

"Kumohon... aku tidak mau melakukannya... lepaskan aku, Ichigo,"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. Kekecewaan tiba-tiba muncul dari hatinya. Tangannya yang semula menahan Rukia untuk berontak itu ia lepaskan. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal pada Rukia lalu menggeser tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Rukia dan turun dari kasurnya. Rukia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Benarkah Ichigo terpengaruh dengan aktingnya yang ia lakukan agar Ichigo berhenti melakukan hal yang seharusnya masih belum boleh mereka lakukan itu?

"I-Ichigo?" panggil Rukia pada Ichigo sambil menarik selimut putih yang ada di kasur Ichigo sebatas dada agar menutupi tubuh telanjangnya itu. Ichigo hanya diam membelakanginya. Ia seolah tak mendengarkan panggilan tersebut.

"Aku..." Rukia menggantung ucapannya. Gadis itu mengambil seragamnya yang terjatuh di lantai dan memakainya kembali. Mata violetnya melirik Ichigo yang kini duduk di lantai bersandarkan pada tembok.

"Mana bisa aku melakukannya," ucapnya. Rukia hanya diam mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

"Mana bisa aku melakukannya jika kau sampai menangis. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu seperti ini walau aku menginginkanmu, Rukia." lanjutnya. Rukia terdiam. Hatinya terasa sakit begitu mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Ia memang senang karena telah berhasil membuat Ichigo membatalkan hal terlarang tadi, tapi hati kecilnya juga kecewa karna Ichigo dengan mudahnya terpengaruh oleh sandiwara yang ia buat. Dan itu artinya, Rukia sebenarnya juga menginginkan Ichigo saat ini.

"Pulanglah."

Rukia mengangguk mendengar apa yang Ichigo perintahkan kepadanya. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu berjalan sambil sesekali melirik Ichigo yang masih terdiam bersandar di tembok. Ichigo tidak membalas mata tatapannya, seolah menganggap Rukia tidak ada di dekatnya saat ini. Suasana panas tadi kini menjadi dingin. Atau bahkan sunyi senyap. Rukia berdiri dan diam di tempat. Sebelum pergi, ia harus tetap berpamitan pada Ichigo walau sepertinya Ichigo sedang marah padanya.

"Ichigo, aku pula-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia."

Hening. Mendengar kalimat tadi, Rukia segera menoleh pada Ichigo yang ada di belakangnya itu, yang masih duduk bersandar tembok. Kedua mata itu saling memandang. Tatapan tak percaya dari Rukia dan tatapan serius dari Ichigo. Sesaat setelahnya, Ichigo tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia.

"Haha. Sudahlah, tadi aku cuma asal bicara, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Pulanglah sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk menyerangmu kembali." kata Ichigo dengan senyum mesum seperti biasanya. Ciri khas yang ada pada dirinya. Namun Rukia merasa canggung pada Ichigo meski pemuda itu kembali seperti biasanya. Ichigo dengan senyum mesum yang ia kenal.

"A-Aku pulang dulu ya!" ujar Rukia dengan suara berat sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo. Tentunya senyum yang dipaksakan darinya. Langkah kaki kecilnya pun dengan berat meninggalkan kediaman rumah Kurosaki. Dan tentunya juga meninggalkan orang yang mungkin telah berhasil meluluhkan hatinya, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. Di tengah derasnya hujan, ia berlari cepat. Berfikir ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan melupakan bahwa Ichigo hampir menyentuhnya. Air hujan yang membasahi pipinya, menutupi air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Yah, tangisan untuk Ichigo.

**END FLASHBACK**

Rekaman ulang dari otak Rukia itu telah selesai. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka. "Ichigo, apa aku keterlaluan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Kau boleh memilikiku." lanjut Rukia. Gadis itu lalu beranjak bangun dari kasurnya dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

**# # #**

Esok harinya di sekolah...

"Oy Ichigo! Bagaimana kemarin? Kau sukses making love dengan Kuchiki Rukia tercintamu itu?" seorang laki-laki berambut hitam itu menepuk bahu Ichigo yang sedang diam memandangi kota Karakura dari atap sekolahnya. Hembusan angin membuat rambut oranyenya tergerak sesuai arah angin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya, Kaien." jawabnya singkat.

Semua teman, atau lebih tepat gerombolannya itu terkejut mendengar jawaban dari ketuanya itu. Suasana menjadi heboh karena baru kali ini Ichigo gagal melakukan hal mesum. Apalagi padahal di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Rukia dan dirinya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Ichigo? Kau tahu, kemarin Byakuya meneleponku karena ingin menanyakan keadaan Rukia, dan aku sudah berbohong padanya. Aku bilang kemarin bahwa Rukia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Hinamori agar kau lolos dari pukulan maut yakuza mengerikan itu dan nyawamu tidak terancam!" cerita Kokuto pada Ichigo saat kemarin Byakuya meneleponya. Seperti orang bodoh, Ichigo tidak peduli dengan laporan dari Kokuto itu. Ia hanya diam dan tetap memandangi pemandangan yang terlihat olehnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur lagi urusan antara aku dengan Rukia lagi,"

Kesal dengan Ichigo yang seperti itu, Renji mencengkram kerah seragam Ichigo dan berteriak padanya. "ADA APA DENGANMU? AYO CERITAKAN PADA KAMI! KAU INI MENGANGGAP KAMI SEBAGAI SAHABATMU ATAU BUKAN, HAH?" Ichigo tertegun kaget mendengar kata-kata Renji. Renji menunjukkan rasa kecewa dan kesal pada sahabatnya itu. Ia kecewa karena Ichigo saat ini mengacuhkan sahabatnya saat ia mendapat masalah.

"Ichigo, sahabat ada untukmu berbagi masalah. Sahabat ada untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Dan sahabat ada untuk memberi motivasi saat kau menyerah. Itulah kami, Ichigo."

Laki-laki berambut oranye itu menatap Ishida yang berbicara tadi. Senyum tipis kembali muncul di wajah Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo menyentuh pergelangan tangan Renji sambil kemudian membalas tatapan Renji dengan tatapan meledek. "Yah. Aku tahu, aku mohon bantuannya ya, sobat!" tangan Ichigo kemudian melepas pelan tangan Renji yang mencengkram kerah seragamnya barusan. Cengiran kuda muncul di wajah Renji dan kemudian disusul oleh senyuman Kaien, Kokuto dan Ishida.

"Inilah Kurosaki Ichigo yang kami kenal!"

**# # #**

"Hhhh..." Rukia menghela nafasnya dengan malas. Rukia sesekali melirik ke pintu kelas. Ia mengharapkan Ichigo kembali ke kelas. Tadi, Ichigo sedang bolos pelajaran jam terakhir ini tentu beserta dengan teman- temannya.

'Kau ke mana sih, Ichigo. Ini sudah hampir pulang...' pikir Rukia dengan kepala yang ia tidurkan di meja. Memang rasanya ia merasa adalah seorang perempuan bodoh yang awalnya benci dengan Ichigo, kini malah berbalik jadi menyukainya. Suka? Tunggu! Itu belum tentu. Rukia saat ini masih ragu akan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Tapi seandainya Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya, mungkin hatinya bisa menerima Ichigo dengan tulus.

'Argh! Kenapa ini seperti drama atau sinetron yang biasa tayang di televisiiii?' gumam Rukia memikirkan kisah perasaannya dengan Ichigo.

**# # #**

Lima orang laki-laki bergerombol membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang dihasilkan oleh posisi mereka bersama itu. Kelima laki-laki itu berjongkok, merencanakan sesuatu yang seperti sebuah rahasia.

"Kalian dengar, nanti setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku akan mencegah Rukia dulu dan menyatakan perasaanku pada Rukia! Tapi, seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku bukan laki-laki romantis! Jadi aku minta bantuan kalian untuk membuat kata-kata romantis yang pantas aku gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Rukia. Tulis kata-kata itu di kertas ini, lalu setelahnya berikan hasilnya kepadaku. Mengerti?" kata Ichigo sebagai kapten yang memberikan aba-aba atau tugas pada bawahannya itu. Semua mengagguk mengerti. Setelah itu, Ichigo memberikan selembar kertas pada mereka masing-masing untuk menuliskan kata-kata romantis buatan dari otak mereka masing-masing.

"Hmm... Oh, Kuchiki... matamu indah bagaikan permata ungu, tubuhmu mungil bagaikan barbie,"

"Renji, yang romantis!" sela Ichigo yang mendengar puisi dari Renji. Puisi? Entah kedengarannya itu barusan bukanlah sebuah puisi, lebih tepatnya yang tadi itu adalah lelucon.

"Oke, oke! Begini saja!"

"Rukia, kau seperti malaikatku... malaikat pencabut nyawa. Kau shinigami untukku! Kau membunuhku dengan ucapan pedasmu! Kau-!"

Ichigo langsung melempar batu ke kepala Renji. "Mati saja kau!"

**# # #**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tidak seperti yang Ichigo duga, ternyata teman-temannya benar-benar sangat membantunya. Ichigo melirik semua kata-kata romantis yang tepat untuk dijadikan pernyataan cinta dari teman-temannya dan hasilnya hampir semuanya memuaskan. Kecuali Renji. Dari tadi dia selalu membuat kata-kata konyol. Begitu Ichigo menegurnya karena membuat kata-kata konyol, ia selalu menyangkal bahwa kata-kata yang dibuatnya sudah romantis.

"Oy Kokuto, bagaimana kata-kata yang kau buat?" tanya Renji sambil melirik Kokuto yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan sombong, Kokuto tertawa. "Punyaku pasti sangat romantis! Aku kan ahlinya meluluhkan hati perempuan dengan kata-kata. Coba dengarkan aku ya! Ehem...!"

Hey gadis, tahukah kau?

Sedari dulu kau selalu diperhatikan seseorang.

Sedari dulu kau selalu diinginkan olehnya.

Sedari dulu pula dia mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati.

Dan setelah waktu berlalu dengan lama dan cepatnya, kurasa kau harus tahu siapa orang yang memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan itu.

Ketahuilah, bahwa akulah orang yang menyukaimu dan mencintaimu setulus hatiku.

Ashiteru, Rukia.

Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Kokuto. Benar-benar sangat romantis dan tentunya itu bisa memikat hati seorang gadis!

"BRAVO, KOKUTO! MILIKMU BENAR-BENAR KEREN!" komentar Kaien pada kata-kata buatan Kokuto.

"Yah, benar-benar hebat!" puji Ichigo yang masih terpaku dari kejauhan dengan kalimat-kalimat yang diciptakan oleh Kokuto. Seperti maestro! (?)

"Fufufu. Aku kan sudah berpengalaman dengan yang seperti ini." balas Kokuto dengan nada bangga sambil memasang pose seperti seorang artis dengan bunga mawar yang digigitnya dan background bersinar-sinar.

Merasa kalah, Renji dengan kesal merebut lembaran kertas milik Kokuto dan membaca ulang kembali. Menurutnya, miliknya itu kan lebih mengena daripada milik Ichigo. Sementara Renji membaca milik Kokuto, Kokuto bertukar mengambil lembaran kertas milik Renji dan membaca hasil karya miliknya.

Teeeeet! Teeeet!

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah tiba-tiba terdengar. Belum sempat Imembaca hasil karya milik Renji, kertas yang dipegang Kokuto itu langsung disambar oleh Ichigo yang panik.

"Kokuto, aku ambil kata-kata milikmu! Terima kasih atas kata-kata romantis ini ya!" teriak Ichigo sebelum meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk bertemu dengan Rukia dan menyatakan perasaanya dengan kata-kata buatan Kokuto.

"Ichigo, itu...!"

Belum sempat memberitahu kertas siapa yang dibawa Ichigo, Kokuto menghentikan teriakannya. Percuma, Ichigo sudah jauh darinya karena laki-laki itu berlari dengan cepat dan penuh semangat. Kokuto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar. Kertas yang dia bawa kan milikmu, Renji. Kau membuat kata-kata yang bagus kan?" Kokuto menoleh pada Renji yang ada di sebelahnya. Renji mengangguk mantap. Tapi melihat dari raut mukanya, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres...

"Le-Lebih baik kita juga segera menyusul Ichigo untuk melihat pernyataan cintanya itu..." usul Renji yang kemudian disetujui oleh semuanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

**# # #**

Semua murid kelas 2-E telah keluar dari kelas mereka. Ichigo sedikit kebingungan mencari keberadaan gadis mungil yang dicarinya itu. Karena terlalu banyak murid-murid yang berbaur di sekitar kelasnya itu.

'Rukia... Rukia... dimana kau?' pikir Ichigo berlonjak-lonjak sambil memandangi sekitarnya. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis mungil berambut pendek di sekitar gerombolan Chizuru. Dan tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Rukia! Segera saja Ichigo berlari cepat menuju tempat gerombolan Chizuru yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. 'Rukia, aku akan menembakmu!' batin Ichigo dengan penuh harap agar Rukia menerima perasaanya nantinya.

"Rukia!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ichigo itu berhenti melangkah di antara teman-teman perempuannya yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. "Ichigo?" Rukia kaget melihat Ichigo yang berlari ke arahnya dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik Rukia mundur dari gerombolannya dan mengajaknya berlari entah ke mana.

"R-Rukiaaa!"

Teriak Chizuru yang mendapati Rukia berlari menjauhinya bersama Kurosaki Ichigo yang menggandeng tangan mungil Rukia.

**# # #**

"I-Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Rukia hanya bisa menurut Ichigo yang saat ini menariknya ke taman belakang sekolah. Ichigo melepas genggamannya itu di sana lalu kemudian membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Mata hazel Ichigo menatap serius nata Rukia. Pandangan kedua mata mereka saling bertabrakan, membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Rukia. Kuharap kau menerima pernyataanku ini!" kata Ichigo dengan rasa penuh keberanian hingga keringat dingin menetes banyak. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya melihat sikap aneh Ichigo. Bisa dilihatnya saat ini wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu campur aduk. Rasa takut, gugup, dan lainnya jadi satu, berekspresikan di wajahnya. Ichigo mengambil sebuah kertas yang ada di saku celananya, kertas yang berisikan kata-kata romantis. Dan pastinya itu bukan buatan darinya, karena ia bukalah tipe laki-laki yang romantis. Tahukah kalian? Selama berpacaran dulu, Ichigo tidak pernah mengutarakan kata-kata romantis untuk pacarnya itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah pelampiasan nafsunya bisa dilampiaskan kepada pacar-pacarnya itu. Dan karena sikap tidak senonohnyalah yang membuat Ichigo ditinggal oleh pacar-pacarnya. Sungguh kejadian tragis bagi Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan penuh keseriusan sambil tangannya membuka kertas yang terlipat itu. Kertas yang akan membuatnya yakin Rukia bisa luluh begitu ia selesai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

"Rukia, aku..." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dan bersiap membacakan kalimat yang tertulis di kertas yang dibawanya dan tanpa pikir panjang dan tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya, dengan berteriak lantang seolah menunjukkan kesungguhan perasaanya itu, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuchiki Rukia dengan kalimat yang akan membuat hati seorang wanita akan luluh meski kata-kata itu tidaklah murni dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"IKAN HIU PEGEL-PEGEL,

I LOVE YOU, GIRL!"

"..."

Seketika suasana di antara kedua insan itu hening.

"Kaak! Kaaak!"

Terdengar suara burung gagak yang terbang lewat di antara mereka. Ichigo melihat Rukia yang melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ichigo pun kembali membaca kalimat dari kertas yang dibawanya itu dan meyimaknya dengan sesama. Setelahnya, dengan cepat tubuh Ichigo membatu. Sebuah kesalahan vatal dilakukannya. Ia keliru mengambil kertas berisikan kata-kata buatan Kokuto dengan kata-kata buatan Renji. Dan parahnya lagi, Ichigo membacanya dengan berteriak. Yap! Berteriak dengan lantang! Apalagi itu bukanlah kata-kata romantis, lebih tepat disebut dengan pantun gombal.

"R-Rukia, anoo... maaf, maksudku," Ichigo hanya bisa menyengir kuda pada Rukia dengan muka biru dicampur merah. Sepertinya ia mual dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri ditambah rasa malu yang sangat amat hebat pada Rukia. Niatnya menyatakan perasaannya secara romantis dan lembut, tapi kenapa malah jadi menyedihkan seperti ini? Sepertinya setelah ini, Ichigo akan membunuh seorang murid dari SMA Karakura bernama Abarai Renji.

"HMPH! HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Rukia yang tadinya ia tahan akhirnya langsung meledak begitu keras dan beberapa saat kemudian disusul oleh gelak tawa para murid yang ternyata mengintai mereka dari tempat persembunyian termasuk gerombolan Ichigo. Ichigo terkejut melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa keras di balik semak-semak dan pohon di taman belakang sekolahnya itu. "K-Kalian!" geram Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo... tidak kusangka kau mengucapkannya sambil berteriak! Wuahahahahahaha!" sahut Kaien yang sampai menangis dengan kejadian tersebut. "Diam kau!" balas Ichigo dengan salah tingkah di hadapan semua murid-murid SMA Karakura yang mengintainya itu. Dengan setengah tertawa, Rukia berjalan lebih mendekat pada Ichigo. Ia genggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Pernyataan perasaanmu lucu sekali, Ichigo. Aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya kau melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau hebat!" kata Rukia sambil masih terkikik mengingat cara pernyataan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa diam dengan muka merah sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda itu melirik Rukia yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu? Meski aku bilang seperti itu dengan cara memalukan, yang tadi itu juga serius loh."

Mata violet Rukia membalas tatapan Ichigo yang kemudian sebuah senyuman riang menghiasi wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Ya. Aku menerima perasaanmu, Ichigo!"

Jawaban Rukia membuat Ichigo tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya. Niatnya untuk membunuh Renji karena telah mebuat kata-kata memalukan tadi telah sirna. Sepertinya kata-kata tadi itu tidak terlalu buruk juga. Buktinya Rukia menerima perasaannya. Tangan kuat Ichigo langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh mungil Rukia dan memutarkan tubuh mereka bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia!" kata Ichigo tanpa malu di hadapan para murid-murid yang masih ada di tempat. Muka Rukia langsung memerah begitu mendengarnya. Senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah manisnya itu.

"Hahaha. Benar-benar kejadian unik. Pantun buatanmu ternyata tidak buruk juga, Renji." kata Kokuto menyeggol lengan Renji. Renji tertawa. "Tentu! Sudah kubilang, aku akan jadi yang terbaik di antara semuanya!"

"Hey Renji, buatkan juga untukku kalau suatu saat aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang perempuan ya." bisik Ishida lirih dengan muka merah. Laki-laki itu malu dengan permintaanya sendiri. Renji mengedipkan matanya. "Tentu!"

Semua murid terbawa oleh suasana yang diciptakan kedua insan itu. Dan mulai hari ini, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Para murid yang melihat mereka tersenyum melihat sepasang kekasih yang masih berputar-putar dengan tawa bahagia mereka bersama.

'Ichigo, aku percaya bahwa sekarang kau sudah berubah. Aku yakin, kau pasti tulus mencintaiku kan? Kupastikan, aku tidak akan meragukan ketulusanmu.' itulah yang dipikirkan Rukia saat ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi begitu melihat senyuman hangat Ichigo yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

**# # #**

**Di kediaman Kuchiki...**

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru tengah duduk di sofa milik keluarga Kuchiki dengan santainya dan kedua kakinya berada di meja. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya sambil melirik seorang laki-laki yang tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Yah, tergeletak di bawahnya dengan bersimbah darah. Laki-laki berambut biru itu tersenyum melihatnya. Ia memainkan sebuah pisau dengan darah merah kental yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya.

"Ayolah, Byakuya... kau tidak akan mati semudah ini kan? Mana seorang mantan pemimpin yakuza yang dibilang tangguh itu?" ucapnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ternyata Kuchiki Byakuya-lah yang tergeletak dengan mengenaskan di bawah laki-laki berambut biru itu. Byakuya mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat dan wajahnya menampakkan sebuah rasa sakit yang ia tahan di tubuhnya. Mata abu-abu itu menatap laki-laki itu dengan kemarahan yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"K-Kau..."

**To Be Contiuned...**

Holaaa~! kembali lagi bertemu dengan saia! XD -halah!

Chapter ini kayanya bikin image Ichigo jadi super ancur yah? ==a haha, biarlah, sekali-kali aja! -dikeplak!

Kayanya chapter depan mulai lebih ke cerita tentang masa lalu Byakuya nih, n sama Hisana juga sih ^^a

wokeh! Bales repiu dulu!

**Searaki Icchy La La La : : Biasalah, Ichigo kan orang sopan, makanya minta ijin dulu kalau buat nge-rape! Tenang, Byakuya gak terlibat acara lemonan kok. XD**

**Yamakaze Shizuka : : Maaph, gak jadi lemon nih ^^ -Ditabok!**

**Ddbb : : Maaph, lemonnya ney belum waktunya! XD**

**Chessa : : Wkakakak! Ichigo kan orangnya sopan, makanya tanya dulu sebelum nge-rape -?-**

**Kurosaki Miyuki : : Yupz, gak papa kok! Tapi maaf ya, kali ini masih belum bisa lemon ^^**

**Dobelianaru : : Oh ya? Maaph, lemonnya belum bisa muncul kali ini ^^**

**Rukiberry si Silent Reader : : Wahaha, maaph, gak jadi lemon nih! Dan byakuya bakal sakit, makanya ntar dy gak bisa ganggu IchiRuki!**

**Kyucchi : : Deng Dong! salah, byakuya gak mergokin IchiRuki kok ^^**

**Meyrin Kyuchan : : Tenang, Rukia gak jadi di rape kok ^^ umur mereka sekitar 16-17**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura : : Yupz, lemonnya bakal saia tampakkan setelah mereka saling cinta XD**

**Voidy : : Iya, sama! Dulu saia juga pernah loh dapet kelompok yang bikin stress seperti Rukia, bedanya gak mesum, haha!**

**Karin Uzumaki : : Ichigo cemburu? Chapter depan! XD**

**Kuro Chappy Ruki : : Makasih ^^**

**CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero : : Ahaha, maaph, tapi lemonnya gak bisa lanjut nih. ^^**

**Chacha d'PeachyxSuika Lovers : : Cerita yang hebat tuh! Sangat singkat, jelas dan padat, haha! XD**

**Kokota : : Tenang, Byakuya gak ikut campur dalam masalah itu XD**

**GodCrusader : : Yupz! Ini udah apdet! XD**

Wokeh, akhir kata maaf kalau ada yang menyinggung! Silahkan Repiu! Monggo repiu pinarak! -?- XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, gaje, abal, chapter kali ini Byakuya Pov :D, don't like don't read!**

**I Can Change You**

**Chapter 7**

"Menyesalkah kau setelah semua ini sudah terjadi, Byakuya?"

kalimat itu membuatku kembali mengingat masa lalu menyakitkan yang telah kupendam sedalam-dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini... kenapa dendammu masih ada di hatimu, Grimmjow? Apa kau masih tak bisa merelakan Hisana yang sudah pergi?"

Aku mengucapkannya dengan sebisaku. Dengan tenaga yang kumiliki. Sebenarnya pedih rasanya untuk mengucapkan nama gadis yang dicintai Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Gadis yang juga berhubungan denganku, gadis yang juga pada akhirnya mati di tanganku sendiri...

Grimmjow beranjak dari sofanya. Ia berdiri di depanku yang tergeletak ini. Kakinya menggerakkkan kepalaku untuk terangkat dan menghadapkan kepadanya agar ia bisa melihat wajahku. Mata birunya menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Pisau dan rokok yang ada di tangannya ia jatuhkan ke lantai. Ia kemudian berjonggkok. Tangannya yang berlumur darahku itu ia bersihkan menggunakan kemeja yang melekat di tubuhku. Aku hanya diam. Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan luka 3 tusukan yang kuterima di tubuhku ini? Rasa sakit ini membuatku benar-benar sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk melakukan perlawanan padanya.

"Hisana pasti membencimu di surga karena kau telah membunuhnya."

Tidak, Grimmjow. Apa yang kau katakan salah.

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin melakukan ini dulu. Jangan senang dulu, karena masih banyak rasa sakit yang akan kau terima nanti jika kau belum mati. Sepertinya kau memang sudah berubah, Byakuya. Kau bukan lagi seorang pemimpin Yakuza yang mengerikan seperti dulu. Kau lemah. Atau bahkan terlalu lemah,"

Grimmjow berdiri setelah selesai membisikkan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku. Bisa kulihat dengan lirikan mataku, dia telah pergi dari rumah ini. Ia meninggalkanku dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini. Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku, Grimmjow? Kau pasti akan menduga beberapa jam lagi aku akan mati dengan sendirinya dalam keadaan begini bukan? Yah... kau berhasil membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, aku bukanlah yakuza yang mengerikan seperti dulu semenjak gadis yang kucintai itu mati di tanganku sendiri. Sekaligus orang yang sebenarnya adalah gadis yang kau cintai pula.

Kuchiki Hisana...

# # #

**6 Tahun lalu...**

Menyenangkan. Beginikah rasanya membunuh orang-orang lemah? Ah... darah merah yang segar, orang-orang yang tergeletak di bawahku, dan aku yang berdiri di antara beberapa orang-orang yang mati karena kubunuh ini membuatku merasa yang paling kuat di kota ini. Tak ada yang tersisa di hadapanku. Malam bulan purnama, semakin membuat pemandangan ini jadi sangat indah. Aku menikmatinya. Ternyata membunuh orang-orang dengan jumlah banyak itu sangat menarik. Selama aku menjadi pemimpin yakuza di Osaka, aku belum pernah membunuh orang sebanyak ini! Ini sangat menyenangkan! Aku tertawa puas dengan hasil karyaku ini. Akulah yang paling hebat! Akulah yang paling berkuasa. Pedang bernama Senbonzakura yang kugenggam ini kuangkat ke atas. Pedang ini telah terlumuri darah-darah segar. Simbol bahwa inilah kekuatanku.

"Slrrp..." kujilat darah yang ada di pedangku ini dengan lidahku. Benar-benar nikmat. Tidak sia-sia aku harus menerima penderitaan selama aku bergabung dengan gerombolan yakuza-yakuza yang ada di Osaka ini. Pukulan, tusukan dan bahkan racun telah kurasakan hanya agar aku bisa menjadi yakuza yang sesungguhnya. Dan inilah aku saat ini yang telah menjadi pemimpin dari semuanya.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangku, aku menoleh. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu diam di tempatnya, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku yang sambil perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis ini kelihatannya tidak takut padaku. Lihatlah, saat ini dia masih diam di tempatnya walau mengetahui akulah yang membunuh semua orang yang mati di hadapannya itu. Heran aku melihatnya bersikap biasa. Ia tak nampak ketakutan. Seakan tak merasa dirinya dalam bahaya karena aku bisa saja membunuhnya.

"Yakuza, Kau mau membunuhku?"

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini?

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Kau minta dibunuh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sungguh aneh orang ini! Apakah dia kelainan jiwa? Mana ada orang yang minta dibunuh, apalagi yang minta seperti itu adalah seorang gadis pada seorang yakuza sepertiku.

"Jika kau mau membunuhku, bunuhlah aku. Aku sudah tidak punya keinginan hidup setelah orang yang kucintai telah meninggalkanku." ia mengangkat tanganku dan mengarahkan Senbonzakura milikku ini ke lehernya sendiri. Mataku terbelalak melihat sikapnya ini. Segera kutarik senbonzakura yang ada di lehernya itu. Kusarungkan senbonzakura yang masih penuh darah itu.

"Kau gila! Kau perempuan aneh! Masa hanya karena kau ditinggal oleh orang yang kau cintai, kau sampai mau mati di tangan yakuza sepertiku? Kisah hidupmu benar-benar tragis!"

Bentakku sambil mengenakan jubah hitam yakuza-ku yang ada di tanah. Kudengar suara tawa cekikikan yang berasal dari gadis itu. Dia tersenyum-senyum padaku.

"Tuan yakuza benar-benar lucu. Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak berani membunuh seorang perempuan sepertiku ini."

Hah? Tunggu, aku tersinggung dengan ucapannya! Aku ini yakuza yang tak kenal ampun, aku bisa membunuhmu jika kau mau!

"Sudahlah. Pergi dari sini. Tidak pantas perempuan terus berada di tempat seperti ini." aku mengusirnya dari tempat mengerikan yang kubuat ini. Bukannya pergi, gadis itu malah menggandeng tanganku.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau juga tidak pergi dari sini. Kalau kau juga tidak pergi, kau bisa tertangkap polisi."

Aku kaget dengan ucapannya. Kenapa dia mengawatirkanku kalau aku ditangkap polisi? Benar-benar tak kusangka ada perempuan yang melindungi yakuza sepertiku. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menarikku menjauh dari tempat kumpulan mayat-mayat yang kubuat itu. Gadis itu menarikku entah ke mana. Tanpa rasa takut, ia menggandeng tanganku erat... seakan sudah lama mengenalku dan menganggapku sebagai seorang teman untuknya.

**# # # **

Kediaman Kuchiki.

Nama itu terpampang di papan nama rumahnya. Kuchiki? Jadi gadis ini bernama Kuchiki? Ia mengajakku untuk memasuki rumahnya yang cukup besar itu. Kami berdua saat ini berada di ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sofanya.

"Tuan yakuza, lebih baik kau segera mandi. Tubuhmu penuh darah dan bau amis. Kau tampak mengerikan kalau seperti itu."

Alisku mengerut. Sebenarnya aku ini dianggap siapa di matanya? Kenapa aku merasa dianggap malah sebagai seorang saudara lamanya dan bukannya yakuza? Ia berdiri, menunjukkan kamar mandi di rumahnya itu. Ia berikan handuk berwarna biru kepadaku.

"Mandilah. Setelah itu aku ingin bicara denganmu. Maaf ya kalau aku terlihat tidak sopan padamu, tapi aku butuh teman saat ini. Aku pun tidak memandang apapun pekerjaanmu walau kau adalah seorang yakuza. Aku mengaggapmu sebagai orang biasa, bukanlah orang yang harus disegani."

Hah? Bicara apa dia? Berarti dia tidak mengakuiku sebagai yakuza yang kuat dan disegani. Ah, ralat. Gelarku bukan yakuza, tapi ketua yakuza di wilayah Osaka ini. Sudahlah, lupakan saja emosiku. Memang lebih baik aku bersihkan tubuhku dulu dari darah-darah ini. Rasanya memang lengket dan bau. Ini semua membuatku tak nyaman.

**# # #**

"Namaku Kuchiki Hisana, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis yang membawaku ke rumahnya ini. Ia sedang duduk di kasur kamarnya. Sedangkan aku berdiri di depannya, sedang berganti pakaian yang ia pinjamkan padaku. Benar-benar gadis ini. Dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Ia tak malu denganku yang sedang berganti pakaian di hadapannya. Tapi jangan harap aku memperbolehkannya ia melihatku jika berganti celana.

"Aku Byakuya. Aku ketua yakuza di sini." balasku dingin. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk kasurnya sendiri, mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dan aku pun menuruti kemauannya, aku duduk di sampingnya. Suasana di antara kami jadi hening.

"Byakuya, apa kau senang membunuh orang?"

"Ya. Membunuh orang itu menyenangkan. Kita tinggal mengayunkan pedang dan menebasnya ke tubuh bagian manapun target kita dan matilah dia. Rasa puas akan kau rasakan, kau akan merasa yang paling hebat setelah berhasil membunuh orang itu."

Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal. Memang, daripada aku dipanggil yakuza, sebenarnya lebih pantas aku dipanggil seorang pscyo. Entah apa yang membuatku sangat menyukai darah sejak aku berumur 6 tahun. Semenjak itu, aku jadi suka membunuh. Awalnya hanya semut, tikus, dan sesuatu yang kecil. Namun semakin lama, aku semakin berani membunuh anjing, kucing, kelinci hingga yang paling memuaskan adalah membunuh manusia dengan pedang peninggalan kakekku, Senbonzakura. Itulah masa laluku yang sadis. Kulirik Hisana yang ada di sampingku. Ternyata ia balas memandangiku.

"Kau tampan. Tapi sayang, kenapa kau suka membunuh orang? Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir untuk berhenti menjadi yakuza? Berhenti membuat kesedihan?"

Hisana membuatku bingung. Kesedihan? Apa maksudnya? Orang yang kubunuh ya sesudahnya pastilah mati dan tak akan sedih kan?

"Kau tahu, orang yang menyanyangi orang yang kau bunuh itu pasti akan sangat sedih. Jika mereka terlalu sayang, bisa saja mereka balas membunuhmu seperti kau membunuh orang yang mereka sayangi."

Yah. Aku tahu, aku memang akan membuat kesedihan pada saudara-saudara orang yang kubunuh. Tapi mengertikah kau, Hisana? Bukan sembarang orang yang selalu kubunuh. Aku hanya membunuh orang-orang yang berdosa. Seperti halnya akulah yang membunuh Nnoitra Jiruga, seorang pria gila yang biasanya menculik wanita dan menjualnya pada orang-orang yang berminat dengan wanita yang ia jual. Kadang pun aku berfikir, untuk apa adanya polisi jika mereka membiarkan kejahatan-kejahatan kecil yang harusnya diadili itu malah dibiarkan?

Hisana menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku. Sebenarnya aku cukup risih dengan semua ini. Aku bukanlah pria yang suka dengan sembarang wanita. Tapi apa boleh buat, Hisana adalah gadis yang menyelamatkanku dari kedatangan polisi dan memberikan aku pelayanan yang cukup baik. Seperti sekarang ini, dia memperbolehkanku untuk menginap di rumahnya dan padahal aku ini jelas adalah orang jahat. Hisana menggengam tanganku. Sepertinya gadis ini sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Kalau tidak salah, tadi bukankah dia bilang baru saja ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya? Berarti ia sedang patah hati.

"Byakuya-sama, maukah kau membunuhku seperti membunuh orang-orang yang tadi itu?"

Aku terlonjak kaget. Kugeserkan kepala Hisana yang tadi ia sandarkan di pundakku.

"Kau ini lemah sekali. Hanya gara-gara patah hati, kau sampai seperti ini. Masih banyak pria di dunia ini yang bisa kau cintai. Jangan membuang hidupmu yang tak ternilai harganya ini demi laki-laki busuk yang meninggalkanmu." tanpa sadar, karena aku terbawa dengan suasana, aku malah menasehatinya seperti ini. Ah... padahal aku ini kan bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa dengan mudahnya menaggapi curhatan seorang wanita. Apalagi masalah cinta. Berpacaran saja aku tidak pernah dan itu jelas. Mana ada yang mau dengan yakuza semacam aku ini?

Senyum tergambar di wajahnya. Hisana tertawa terkikik lagi melihatku. Aku jadi ingin bercermin. Apakah wajahku terlihat lucu hingga selalu membuatnya tertawa? Aku ini bukan pelawak, tapi yakuza yang menyeramkan!

"Kau benar-benar lucu sekali, Byakuya-sama. Awalnya aku segan karena kau adalah seorang ketua yakuza di Osaka ini, tapi begitu semakin lama bersamamu, aku tahu siapa kau yang sesungguhnya. Kau adalah laki-laki yang pengertian dan penuh perasaan."

"Huh? Kau ini wanita menyebalkan. Aku ini yakuza yang kejam, tidak yang seperti kau pikirkan. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membunuhmu dan merampokmu malam ini, tapi karena aku sedang tidak mood, jadi aku diam dan menurut denganmu saja. Dan satu lagi, kenapa kau memanggilku Byakuya-sama? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku tuan yakuza saja? Itu kan lebih kedengaran keren."

Oh bagus. Secara tak sadar, aku berkata seperti anak kecil, padahal umurku sudah 20 tahun. Tapi biarlah. Biarlah aku menunjukkan sifat asliku yang seperti ini pada Hisana, toh aku besok akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku memanggilmu Byakuya-sama karena kau terlihat lebih dewasa bagiku. Dan kau tahu? Kau lebih pantas terlihat sebagai bangsawan untukku daripada seorang yakuza yang kejam. Melihat kepribadianmu yang sesungguhnya ini pun aku tidak merasa ada sifat seorang yakuza yang kejam dalam dirimu."

"Cih, terserahmu saja."

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang sedang kududuki itu. Aku menutup mataku untuk bersiap tidur.

"Byakuya-sama, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Plast!

Kubuka mataku bersamaan dan segera aku bangun dari kasur itu. Aku menatap Hisana dengan tak percaya ditambah sepertinya mukaku ini merah karena sangat malu.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" kataku setengah berteriak. Jelas saja. Aku benar-benar sangat kaget dengan ucapannya. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku ditembak seorang perempuan yang bahkan belum lama mengenalku. Dan profesiku sebagai ketua yakuza ini tidak membuatnya takut padaku.

"Aku serius. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Aku memang merasa ini kurang sopan karena aku langsung menyukaimu walau belum terlalu lama mengenalmu, tapi aku sungguh benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku. Mungkinkah ini... yang dikatakan sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Speechless. Kami berdua terdiam dengan muka yang sama-sama merah. Hisana terlihat jadi salah tingkah di depanku setelah mengatakan yang tadi itu. Sama denganku, aku pun tak tahu harus apa dan akhirnya hanya bisa memilih diam. Dengan nekat dan penuh keberanian, untuk pertama kalinya aku menggengam tangan seorang wanita dan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wanita tersebut.

"K-Kau sungguh serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?" tanyaku memastikan. Hisana mengangguk dengan wajah menunduk. Sepertinya ia tak berani menatapku. Kami berdua seperti pasangan anak kecil. Benar-benar tidak ada dewasanya seperti umur kami saat ini. Meski sudah dibilang sebagai pasangan kekasih, namun kami tidak melakukan apa-apa setelahnya. Sepertinya aku masih canggung dengan hubungan tiba-tiba yang muncul di antara aku dan Hisana saat ini.

"A-Aku tidur di sofa saja. Oyasumi." kataku dengan gugup. Hisana masih diam dengan muka merah dan mengangguk. Aku pun meninggalkan gadis itu di kamranya sendiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu di rumah Hisana. Sesampainya, segera aku mengambil posisi tidur yang enak di sofa yang cukup besar itu. Mukaku kembali memerah dan dadaku berdebar kencang. Argh! Beginikah rasanya cinta?

Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika aku menjadi kekasih Hisana? Lagipula saat ini status Hisana single, sama sepertiku. Dan semakin lama, aku sendiri pun semakin menyukainya... bersama Hisana, membuat hidupku jadi semakin lebih baik.

**# # #**

"Yah... aku mengerti. Akan segera kubunuh dia malam ini."

Aku menutup pembicaraanku di telepon pagi ini. Hari ini, aku punya tawaran pekerjaan yaitu membunuh orang. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena bayarannya kali ini lumayan besar dan aku pun tergiur dengan tawaran itu. Ku minum teh yang disediakan Hisana untukku pagi ini. Hisana sedang duduk di sofa, di hadapanku. Raut mukanya terlihat sedikit kesal melihatku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak tawaran membunuh orang lagi?" tanyanya.

"Karena pekerjaanku adalah yakuza. Dan yakuza itu berhubungan dengan yang namanya kejahatan." jawabku singkat sambil terfokus pada ponsel yang ku utak-atik.

Aku telah tinggal bersama Hisana selama 3 hari. Dan kami pun resmi adalah seorang sepasang kekasih semenjak Hisana menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Selama berhubungan dengan Hisana, aku merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Kami pun bahagia seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Namun aku tahu, Hisana sebenarnya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pekerjaanku yang sebagai yakuza ini. Setiap malam, aku selalu pergi dari rumahnya untuk membunuh orang-orang bersama para gerombolan yakuza atau kata lainnya adalah anak buahku dan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Begitu pulang, Hisana hanya bisa diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi kecewanya melihatku yang pulang dengan berlumur darah orang yang kubunuh. Terlihat dari sikapnya, ia sebenarnya ingin menegurku, namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menghindari pertengkaran di antara kami ini.

"Byakuya-sama, aku akan merubahmu!"

Aku berhenti bermain dengan ponselku dan melihat Hisana. Mukanya terlihat berseri-seri.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Merubahku?"

"Ya. Aku akan merubahmu menjadi orang yang baik dan membuatmu berhenti melakukan kebiasanmu membunuh orang. Dengan begitu, perlahan-lahan, kau akan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sebagai yakuza bukan?"

Aku tersenyum meremehkan padanya. Ide apa itu? Benar-benar aneh. "Sudahlah. Aku ini yakuza dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaanku ini."

Hisana cemberut. Ia mengambil jubah hitam yakuza-ku yang berada di meja. Matanya memandangi gambar naga yang tertempel di jubah bagian belakang punggung, simbol anggota yakuza. "Aku akan mengganti gambar ini dengan gambar kelinci!"

"A-APA?" sontak aku kaget dengan ucapannnya dan segera kusambar jubah itu. "Menjijikkan! Jangan ganti dengan gambar hewan yang kau sebutkan itu tadi!" ancamku dengan deathglare ala yakuzaku. Hisana menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau lebih pantas dengan gambar seperti itu." melihat Hisana, aku jadi terpikir sebuah ide jahil. Aku berpindah duduk di samping Hisana dan merangkul gadis itu. Hisana tampak kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan. "B-Byakuya-sama?"

Kutunjukkan senyumanku padanya hingga membuat muka gadis ini memerah. Ekspresi yang lucu.

"Kalau gambar naga itu kau ganti dengan gambar kelinci, berarti kau mengubahku sebagai seorang playboy bukan?" Ya. Kelinci kan simbol seorang palyboy bukan?

Hisana tertawa kecil. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin ada wanita lain yang menyukai yakuza sepertimu selain aku." ia menyindirku. Suasana ini sangatlah tepat untuk bermesraan. Dan inilah saatnya aku menikmati apa yang kuinginkan dari Hisana, yaitu sebuah ciuman. Perlahan, kudorong belakang kepala Hisana mendekat padaku hingga wajah kami hampir menempel. Kumiringkan kepalaku dan dengan hati-hati dan penuh perasaan cintaku padanya, kukecup bibir mungilnya. Hisana memejamkan matanya erat dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kaosku di bagian dada. Ekspresi Hisana membuatku gemas padanya dan hingga pada akhirnya aku semakin menciumnya semakin dalam...

**# # #**

Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang. Angin ini membuatku merasakan kedinginan. Dengan setengah berlari, aku pulang menuju rumah. Lebih tepatnya rumahku bersama Hisana yang saat ini kami tinggali berdua. Begitu sampai hampir di rumah Hisana, dari kejauhan kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru sedang berbincang dengan Hisana di depan rumah. Meski melihat dari jauh, bisa kulihat mereka berciuman. Hisana... dan laki-laki tak kukenal itu.

Aku terdiam di tempat yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh dari rumah Hisana. Terus kupandangi kedua orang itu yang tengah asyik dengan ciuman mereka. Tidak. Bukan mereka, tapi hanya si rambut biru itu. Sedangkan Hisana terlihat terus meronta dalam dekapan laki-laki itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya laki-laki itu melepaskan Hisana dan berbisik sesuatu padanya. Setelahnya, laki-laki itu meninggalkan Hisana yang terpaku di depan rumahnya. Walau aku melihatnya dari jauh, aku tahu bahwa Hisana meneteskan air matanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan ke arahnya. Hisana yang menyadari keberadaanku langsung tertegun kaget. Dengan tergesa-gesa, gadis ini menyeka air matanya itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Byakuya-sama," Hisana tersenyum padaku yang menatapnya dengan datar. Kusarungkan Senbonzakura terlumur darah ini yang ada di tanganku.

"Ya. Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku." aku berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian yang tadi itu. Tak usah dijelaskan, karena aku tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Meski aku tak tahu namanya, aku yakin, ia adalah mantan kekasih Hisana. Terlihat dari sikap Hisana yang tenang walau ia baru saja dicium secara paksa oleh laki-laki itu. Kalau Hisana tidak mengenalnya, pastilah gadis itu berteriak jika dilecehkan laki-laki seperti tadi. Hisana, apakah aku masih belum bisa menggantikan posisi mantan kekasihmu yang sangat kau cintai?

**# # #**

"Kenapa kau masak makanan sebanyak ini, Hisana?" tanyaku yang melihat Hisana sedang menata piring-piring dengan masakan yang cukup banyak. Hisana melepas celemeknya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hari ini adikku, Rukia pulang. Ia adalah adikku satu-satunya yang sedang belajar di luar negeri dan sekarang ia sudah pulang ke Jepang. Kau juga harus menemuinya nanti." ucapnya dengan lembut dan bahagia. Adik? Aku baru tahu ternyata Hisana punya seorang adik.

Drrrt... Drrt...

Ponsel di saku-ku bergetar. Tanganku segera merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponsel itu. Pesan masuk. Ini pasti tawaran membunuh lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku punya banyak tawaran untuk membunuh orang-orang. Padahal profesiku adalah seorang yakuza, tapi aku malah dianggap seperti pembunuh bayaran. Biarlah. Lagipula itu beda sedikit.

"Membunuh lagi?"

"Yah." aku menjawab pertanyaan Hisana dengan singkat. Tangan lembut Hisana membelai pipiku. Mata indah kekasihku ini menatapku dengan sendu.

"Jangan membunuh lagi. Kumohon, Byakuya-sama." pintanya dengan memelas. Aku menelan ludahku melihat ekspresi Hisana yang sangat membuatku lemah. Dengan terpaksa dan pastilah berbohong, aku akhirnya menjawab permintaannya dengan tak jujur ini.

"Ya. Aku akan menolak tawaran kali ini." Hisana tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Melihat senyumnya, aku jadi semakin bersalah karena telah membohonginya. Maafkan aku, Hisana. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, aku akan membunuh orang. Dan untuk seterusnya, aku akan meninggalkan profesiku sebagai yakuza dan hidup bahagia bersamamu. Tanpa darah dan kebohongan yang kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri.

**# # #**

**Pukul 21.00 ...**

Aku membangunkan tubuhku dari kasur. Malam ini, aku harus melakukan tugas terakhirku, yaitu membunuh seseorang bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Kali ini klienku memintaku untuk membunuhnya karena dia tak membayar hutang-hutangnya yang cukup besar. Yah, setelah membunuh orang bernama Grimmjow, aku akan mendapat imbalan cukup banyak dan inilah hari terakhirku sebagai ketua gerombolan yakuza. Kuambil senbonzakura yang ada di meja kamarku. Perlahan kubuka pintu dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara yang akan membangunkan Hisana. Aku tak mau Hisana mengetahuiku yang telah membohonginya ini, jadi akhirnya aku melakukan aksiku ini secara diam-diam.

Sukses. Aku telah berhasil keluar dari rumah Hisana tanpa membangunkannya dengan sukses. Setelah ini, aku harus pergi ke Karakura untuk membunuh orang bernama Grimmjow itu.

**# # #**

"A-Ampuni aku! Am-UAAAAARGH!"

Kutebas tubuh anak buah terakhir Grimmjow yang masih hidup. Senbonzakura milikku ini kembali ternoda oleh darah-darah orang yang kubunuh. Kulirik sekilas wajahku dari pantulan Senbonzakura yang tak terkena noda darah. Wajahku penuh dengan cipratan darah.

"H-Hentikan! Aku akan membayarmu jika kau tak membunuhku!" sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut birunya yang bernama Grimmjow ini memandangku dengan ketakutan. Tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan agar aku tak membunuhnya. Huh, percuma. Jika tak membunuhku, aku tak akan dapat uang. Dan jika kau membayarku, itu bukan uangmu sendiri, tapi uang hasil hutang-hutangmu pada klienku. Mata abu-abuku memandangi laki-laki ini yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah foto yang hampir jatuh dari sakunya. Aku mengenalnya! Segera kusambar foto itu dari saku kemeja Grimmjow. Kulihat gambar seorang gadis di foto tersebut. Gadis ini... Hisana?

"K-Kau mengenal Hisana?"

Grimmjow mengangguk meski ia masih dalam keadaan panik. "K-Kuchiki Hisana adalah mantan kekasihku, aku berencana melamarnya besok dengan uang-uang yang aku pinjam dari orang-orang kaya. Kumohon, biarkan aku hidup. Aku sangat mencintainya!"

Emosiku tiba-tiba memuncak. Bagaimana bisa aku biarkan Hisana menikah dengan laki-laki yang mencampakkannya dan kemudian dengan mudahnya laki-laki ini melamar Hisana? Dia laki-laki tidak tahu malu. Hisana saat ini telah menjadi milikku. Kuangkat Senbonzakura ke atas dan bersiap menebas Grimmjow yang terduduk di lantai dengan gemetaran itu. "Matilah kau!"

Tanganku yang ringan ini mengayunkan pedangku ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow membelalakkan matanya begitu pedangku telah bergerak untuk menebas tubuhnya.

JRAAAAASH...!

Darah segar keluar dari tubuh. Darah itu seakan sebuah air yang tersemprot di badanku. Aku tak akan terkejut melihat hal seperti ini. Ini sudah biasa untukku. Tapi yang kukejutkan adalah gadis yang kucintai adalah orang yang kutebas dengan Senbonzakuraku ini. Tubuh gadis itu langsung ambruk setelah menerima tebasan dariku.

"HI-HISANAAAA!"

Teriakku dan Grimmjow bersamaan begitu melihat Hisana tertebas olehku dan ia terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang keluar dengan banyak di tubuhnya. Kujatuhkan Senbonzakuraku dan kuangkat kepala Hisana. Kusandarkan setengah tubuh mungilnya yang melemah itu di pahaku. Tanganku terlumuri darah Hisana. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil terus meneriakkan namanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Nafas Hisana tak beratur, ia paksakan senyum manisnya itu tergambar di wajahnya. Deru nafas hangatnya dapat kurasakan dan ini semakin membuatku gila dan takut.

"Byakuya-sama..." panggilnya. Ia menatapku yang ada di dekatnya lalu membelai pipiku yang kotor oleh darahnya. Kugenggam tangan itu dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Ya, Hisana? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Jangan bilang kau akan..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Byakuya... aku tidak pernah berharap untuk kembali pada Grimmjow karena aku telah memilikimu... aku tak bohong... percayalah padaku," Hisana menangis.

Melihat air matanya, aku semakin takut. Gara-gara aku berbohong, gara-gara aku adalah seorang yakuza, dan gara-gara aku bertemu denganmu, akhirnya kau mati dengan keadaan menyedihkan ini.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hisana... aku percaya! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Tanpa sadar, kukeluarkan air mata yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada seorang gadis. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan seperti ini. Biarlah siapapun melihatku menangis. Aku tidak peduli sedikitpun.

"Jaga adikku, Kuchiki Byakuya... mulai saat ini, kau adalah kakak Rukia... kumohon, jangan jadi yakuza lagi... kumohon, berubahlah jadi orang yang lebih baik dari sekarang ini,"

"Hi-Hisana?"

Hisana menutup matanya. Tubuhnya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Nafas dan detak jantungnya sama sekali tak bisa kurasakan. Namun darah hangat dari tubuhnya masih terus mengalir membasahi tanganku. Dan hujan di malam yang menjadi saksi atas kematian Hisana pun mengiringi kejadian tragis ini. Kupeluk tubuh Hisana yang tak bergerak untuk selamanya itu. Teriakan Grimmjow yang melihat kematian mantan kekasihnya itu berdengung di telingaku.

Maaf karena aku telah membunuh kekasihmu, Grimmjow...

Aku tidak akan membunuhmu...

Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang yang Hisana cintai...

Cukup Hisana-lah yang menjadi orang yang terakhir yang mati di tangan seorang yakuza sepertiku...

**# # #**

"Hisana-nee~!"

Kudengar teriakan manja seorang gadis begitu aku membuka pintu rumah Hisana. Seorang gadis kecil bermata violet dengan model rambut yang mirip dengan Hisana berdiri di hadapanku. Gadis itu nampak terkejut melihatku yang menggendong Hisana yang telah tiada ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan polos. Ia seakan tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Atau dia berpura-pura tidak tahu?

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanyaku balik pada gadis mungil itu. Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, adik Hisana-nee yang baru pulang ke Jepang. Salam kenal."

Ternyata seperti inikah adikmu, Hisana? Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Melihatnya, aku seperti melihat dirimu juga.

"Aku calon suami kakakmu. Mulai sekarang aku adalah Kuchiki Byakuya..."

Jawaban yang buruk. Tapi apa boleh buat. Inilah yang bisa kukatakan. Ekspresi Rukia begitu terkejut mengetahui aku adalah seorang calon suami kakaknya. Gadis kecil itu menari-nari lalu membelai rambut Hisana yang masih dalam gendonganku. Hisana dengan wajah tidur yang damai. Dan bekas luka di tubuhnya yang kututupi dengan jubah hitam yakuza-ku.

"Suami Hisana-nee tampan sekali. Hisana-nee pasti bahagia!"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku benar-benar jahat karena telah berbohong lagi pada keluarga Kuchiki. Hisana, apakah kau memaafkanku?

**End Pov - End Flashback**

"Oy Rukia, apa menurutmu Byakuya merestui hubungan kita?" tanya Ichigo di samping Rukia. Langkah perjalanan pulang mereka berhenti setelah sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Gadis yang bersama Ichigo itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau ini jangan-jangan takut pada kakakku ya?" tanyanya dengan cemberut. Ichigo segera menggeleng.

"Aku berani melawan Byakuya!" balas Ichigo yang sebenarnya sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya itu. Rukia tertawa terkikik mendengarnya.

"Hehe, ya sudah. Sampai besok ya, Ichigo!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya pada kekasihnya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ichigo menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia tentu belum puas jalan bersama kekasihnya itu. Tapi mau tak mau, ia harus merelakannya.

"Yah, dah, Rukia!" sahut Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk dan kemudian memasuki rumahnya. Mata violetnya membulat begitu melihat seseorang yang terbaring di lantai ruang tamunya, yang tak lain adalah Byakuya. Air mata keluar dari mata violetnya melihat keadaan kakaknya tersebut.

"NII-SAMAAAAAAA!"

Deg!

Ichigo yang masih belum terlalu jauh dari rumah Rukia, menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar teriakan keras dari kekasihnya. Pemuda itu berbalik arah dan berlari kembali ke rumah Rukia. Dengan nafas tersengal, perasaannya mengawatirkan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Tak peduli yang namanya sopan santun, ia langsung masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam rumah kediaman Kuchiki itu. Mata hazel Ichigo membulat melihat Rukia yang menangis sambil memeluk kepala kakaknya. Darah segar itu membasahi lantai dan tubuh kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"Nii-sama... Nii-sama...!" jerit Rukia panik. Ichigo segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelepon ambulans.

Hisana... aku bisa melihatmu.

Apa ini artinya aku akan menyusulmu?

Kalau memang begitu, kita bisa hidup bersama lagi...

**To Be Contiuned...**

Huwaaaah... akhirnya bisa publish juga ney. Dan kali ini tanpa humor dulu ya XD. Ahihihi, bingung ney sama next chapter selanjutnya... pengen bikin Byakuya mati, tapi ga tega juga...T_Ta

Maaph kali ini belum bisa bales repiu, dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu. Coz saia ngetiknya ini di warnet DX

Thanks buat : :

**Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Arashi Arashi For Dream**

**Ddbb**

**Putri Kecil Kuw**

**Chie Hatake**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

**Reina Rukii**

**Kei**

**Lhyn Hatake**

**Meyrin Kyuchan**

**Rukiberry Si Silent Reader**

**Voidy**

**Maymaymay**

**D3rin**

**Mayaa-chan loph Ichiruki**

**Shira Roles**

**Chikuma n Mendokusai**

**Kirei Kazuhito**

**Orang baru tw fanfic**

**Luna 'Ruru' Kuchiki**

**Hava99**

Sekali lagi thanks buat semuanya. Jangan lupa repiu ya! XD

Ikan hiu melambai-lambai, yuk dadah bai-bai! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers : : Tite Kubo **

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, abal, dll. Dont like, dont read.**

**I Can Change You!**

**Chapter 8**

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!"

Suara panggilan seorang gadis terus terdengar, mengantar perjalanan sang kakak yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang UGD. Para petugas itu memasukkan tubuh sang kakak si gadis yang tergeletak lemah di ruangan itu untuk segera ditolong. Mata violet sang gadis tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata melihat orang yang disayanginya tak bisa ia lihat lagi saat ini, mulut mungilnya terus meneriakkan panggilan untuk sang kakak, berharap sang kakak bisa terbangun dari kondisinya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan itu. Tubuh mungilnya terus berusaha untuk menyusul sang kakak yang memasuki ruangan itu, namun tangan seorang laki-laki yang merupakan kekasihnya itu terus menahan tubuhnya, tak membiarkannya untuk ikut berada dalam satu ruangan dengan sang kakak.

"Rukia, tenanglah! Byakuya pasti baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak! Nii-sama saat ini pasti membutuhkanku! Aku harus ada di samping Nii-sama, lepaskan aku, Ichigo!" Rukia terus saja memberontak dalam dekapan Ichigo yang begitu kuat. Namun, semakin Rukia memberontak, semakin Ichigo menguatkan dekapannya agar Rukia tidak bertindak bodoh di rumah sakit itu.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Rukia mulai terasa tenang. Tubuh gadis itu lelah memberontak, namun nafasnya masih berderu tak teratur. Merasakan keadaan itu, Ichigo mengelus rambut Rukia, berusaha menenangkan Rukia dengan perlakuan lembutnya.

"Tenang, Byakuya itu kuat bukan? Aku yakin, dia pasti tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dia pasti selamat. Kau tenang saja," bisik Ichigo.

Tubuh gadis bermata violet itu bergetar setelah mendengar bisikan Ichigo. Tangannya mencengkram seragam Ichigo yang masih melekat di tubuhnya itu. Rukia terus membodoh-bodohkan dirinya. Seandainya ia pulang lebih cepat, pasti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Perasaan gadis itu terasa kacau. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya jika akan ada seseorang yang memendam dendam pada kakaknya hingga melakukan kejahatan seperti ini. Setahu gadis itu, semenjak ia mengetahui kakaknya meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai yakuza, tak pernah ada kekacauan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi sekarang? Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Ichigo menuntun Rukia untuk duduk menunggu bagaimana keadaaan Byakuya dari dokter di rumah sakit Karakura itu. Selama waktu menunggu itu, Rukia terus menangis sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Ichigo. Setidaknya ditemani oleh kekasihnya itu, Rukia bisa sedikit tenang.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini... Kenapa dia melakukannya? Kenapa orang yang melakukan ini tega menyakiti satu-satunya keluargaku," Rukia mencurahkan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo sesaat diam sambil tetap mengelus rambut legam Rukia.

"Satu-satunya keluarga? Jadi selama ini kau hanya memiliki Byakuya?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Tangannya menyeka air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Ya. Semua keluargaku telah mati. Dulu aku pun pernah kehilangan seseorang yang kusayang, yaitu Hisana-nee, kakak perempuanku." Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan Rukia. Kakak perempuan?

"Tunggu, jadi Byakuya itu... apakah juga kakak kandungmu?" Ichigo melirik Rukia yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo. Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Nii-sama adalah kakak iparku. Katanya, Hisana-nee meminta Nii-sama untuk menjadi kakakku dan menjagaku."

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana dengan Hisana? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Hisana-nee meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia menjemput Nii-sama yang dulu masih bekerja sebagai pimpinan yakuza di Osaka."

Benarkah semua yang dijelaskan Rukia tentang kematian Hisana benar? Tentunya tidak, karena sebenarnya Byakuya-lah yang membunuh Hisana. Kembali ke masa lalu di saat Rukia bertemu Byakuya yang menggendong Hisana, sebenarnya Byakuya menjelaskan bahwa Hisana mati karena kecelakaan. Itulah kenyataannya bahwa Byakuya telah kembali membohongi keluarga Kuchiki, membohongi Rukia sama seperti saat dia membohongi Hisana.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Tangannya menggeser kepala Rukia agar kepala Rukia tak tersandar di pundaknya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengarahkan wajah Rukia agar dapat menatapnya, agar Rukia dapat melihat senyum kekecewaan yang ia berikan untuknya. Gadis bermata violet itu tersentak tak percaya melihat senyuman Ichigo, berbeda dengan senyuman-senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan padanya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengelus pipi Rukia dan masih terus menatap mata violet indah di hadapannya itu. Perlahan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Dan akhirnya, kedua kening insan itu saling bersentuhan.

"Inikah kau yang sebenarnya?" ucap Ichigo. Muka Rukia memerah karena jarak wajah Ichigo dengannya sangat dekat, terlalu dekat. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"Inikah kau yang sebenarnya? Kau yang sebenarnya adalah gadis yang memendam kesedihan. Kau yang sebenarnya adalah gadis yang selalu kesepian, kau hanya berpura-pura tegar di hadapan orang-orang. Bahkan kau berpura-pura di hadapanku. Kau berpura-pura terlihat ceria, bersemangat, riang dan jagoan di hadapanku dan teman-temanmu, tapi kau yang sebenarnya adalah gadis yang lemah. Kau lemah karena keluargamu yang seperti ini bukan?"

Kata-kata Ichigo terlalu menusuk hati Rukia. Tapi sebenarnya benar, selama ini Rukia hanya memasang topeng di hadapan orang yang dikenalnya. Meski luarnya kuat, namun dalamnya rapuh. Sangat rapuh. Itulah Kuchiki Rukia yang sebenarnya. Ia tak mau dibilang lemah, ia tak mau dibilang cengeng, ia tak mau sendirian karena dirundung kesedihan karena tragedi dalam keluarganya itu. Dan pilihan yang tepat untuknya adalah menyembunyikan kesedihannya, menutupinya dengan senyum palsu yang selalu tergambar di wajahnya.

"Ya... beginilah aku yang sebenarnya, Ichigo. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya!" Rukia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Perasaannya bahagia karena baru kali ini ada orang mengerti siapa dia sebenarnya, mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Ia tepuk-tepukkan tangannya di kedua pipi Rukia. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir gadis itu. "Bagus. Jadi aku pantas jadi kekasihmu kan karena aku mengerti siapa kau yang sebenarnya? Ternyata midget ini benar-benar berhasil merubah sikapku yang kurang ajar ini jadi lebih baik. Kau seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk merubahku menjadi orang baik." Ichigo tertawa pelan, membuat rona muka Rukia sangat merah karena ucapannya itu.

"S-Sudahlah, kau berlebihan! Lepaskan aku, sampai kapan kau mau memegangi pipiku, mesum?" Rukia menggembungkan pipinya sembari berusaha menarik tangan Ichigo agar tidak mencubit pipinya itu. Ichigo tersenyum. Tapi senyum kali ini adalah senyum ciri khas Ichigo, seringaian mesum.

"Kekasihku ini terlihat manis kalau sedang menangis. Aku jadi makin suka," pemuda berambut oranye itu membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya itu. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang enak. Melihat Ichigo, Rukia mulai merasa bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak enak. "Ichigo, j-jangan macam-macam! Ini di rumah sakit!" ucap Rukia memperingatkan karena Ichigo mulai menjilati bibirnya mungilnya. Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kapan dan di mana saat ini aku berada jika bersamamu. Aku selalu menikmati apapun keadaan kita dan dimana kita berada jika aku bisa berdua bersamamu, Rukia-chan!" jawab Ichigo dengan nada manja. Rukia tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan gombal dari kekasihnya.

"Apa kau juga tidak peduli jika kita bermesraan di pemakaman?" pertanyaan Rukia membuat Ichigo sweetdrop walau Ichigo masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan senekat itu jika berada di pemakaman, midget bodoh." Ichigo lebih mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menempel dengan bibir pasangannya tersebut. Ciuman lembut pun akhirnya tak dapat dihindarkan kedua pasangan itu. Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan hati-hati, dengan penuh perasaan sayang, bukan dengan nafsu yang biasa tersimpan dalam dirinya. Lumatan-lumatan lembut dan pelan ia berikan untuk kekasihnya agar rasa panik yang tadi dirasakannya perlahan-lahan bisa memudar. Bibir Rukia pun membalas ciuman Ichigo. Ia kecup berkali-kali bibir kekasihnya itu dan sesekali mendesah menyebut nama 'Ichigo'. Ichigo memiringkan posisi kepalanya agar ia dapat lebih dalam mencium bibir Rukia, dan tentunya ciuman menggunakan lidah. Lidah Ichigo perlahan mendesak ingin memasuki bagian dalam mulut Rukia, dan lawannya pun mempersilahkan lidah itu untuk mencicipi bagian dalam mulutnya. Kedua lidah itu saling bertautan, sekaligus diikuti dengan pagutan bibir mereka masing-masing. "I-Ichi... go..."

JEPREET!

Cahaya dari sebuah kamera yang memotret kedua insan itu membuat ciuman Ichigo dan Rukia berakhir. Muka Rukia memerah karena adegannya bersama Ichigo yang tadi telah difoto oleh seseorang yang Ichigo kenal. Karena acaranya dengan Rukia terganggu, Ichigo menggeram marah pada orang yang merusak acaranya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Ishida?" rupanya 'makhluk' yang menganggu acaranya dengan Rukia adalah Uryuu Ishida yang diikuti juga dengan semua gerombolannya, yaitu Kokuto, Renji dan Kaien. Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya, gaya khas seorang Uryuu Ishida.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Masa kau tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di rumah sakit yang sedang memperhatikanmu," ucapnya membuat Ichigo sadar dengan orang-orang yang ada di rumah sakit yang diabaikannya itu ternyata menonton ciumannya dengan Rukia tersebut. Muka Rukia dan Ichigo seketika merona dengan panasnya.

"Oh ya, lebih baik kau pulang dulu, Ichigo. Bibi Masaki tadi menelpon kami, khawatir denganmu yang sampai sekarang belum pulang. Biar kami yang menggantikanmu menemani Rukia!" tawar Kaien. Well, pantas saja ibu Masaki khawatir dengan anaknya, Ichigo. Dari pagi berangkat sekolah hingga menjelang malam, Ichigo tidak pulang ke rumah karena ia langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit Karakura begitu melihat keadaan Byakuya sepulang sekolah dengan Rukia tadi tanpa pamit pada keluarganya. Mau tak mau, karena juga merasa bersalah karena tidak berpamitan pada keluarganya dulu hingga membuat mereka khawatir, akhirnya Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh pada Rukia yang masih duduk di bangku sebelahnya yang tadi ia tempati.

"Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini," kata Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum. "Tidak perlu nanti. Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kau istirahat saja di rumah. Aku sanggup menemani Nii-sama di sini tanpamu, Ichigo." Ichigo sejenak berfikir tentang kekasihnya itu. Benarkah Rukia akan baik-baik saja kalau ditinggal sendirian untuk menemani Byakuya? Lagipula Rukia itu seorang perempuan, dan itu sangat mengawatirkan. Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Tangannya lalu menepuk kepala Rukia dengan pelan sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika nanti ada yang macam-macam padamu, pukul saja orang itu sama seperti saat kau memukulku dulu!" pesan Ichigo pada Rukia sebelum ia pulang. Rukia menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. Gadis itu teringat kejadian waktu dulu dia pernah memukul Ichigo dalam masalah BDSM dulu.

"Hehe. Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja!" Rukia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ichigo. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tersenyum tipis setelah mendapatkan senyum menyakinkan dari Rukia. Setelahnya, Ichigo mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Rukia hanya bisa menatap punggung Ichigo yang mulai hilang dari padangannya dan pada akhirnya benar-benar telah hilang.

"Maaf ya Rukia, kami juga tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama di sini. Sebentar lagi kami akan pulang juga karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan. Kalau ada waktu luang, kami pasti bisa menemanimu hingga pagi." Kaien menghela nafas dengan berat. Kecewa karena tidak bisa menemani kekasih sahabatnya yang sedang dalam masalah itu. Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-Tidak apa! Justru itu lebih baik karena aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian semua! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, darimana kalian tahu aku dan Ichigo berada di rumah sakit?" tanya Rukia. Keempat sahabat Ichigo itu saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

Kokuto pun yang ambil bagian menceritakannya. "Jadi begini ceritanya..."

**Flashback**

"Renji, apa Ichigo sedang ada di rumahmu?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Kurosaki Masaki yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan Renji lewat ponselnya itu membuat Renji dan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di rumahnya heran.

"Tidak. Ichigo sedang tidak bersama kami. Memangnya dia belum pulang?" tanya Renji balik. Dari ponsel, terdengar suara helaan nafas dan keluhan dari Masaki. "Belum. Dari mulai berangkat sekolah hingga sekarang dia tidak kunjung pulang atau memberi kabar. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Kukira anak itu sedang bersama kalian."

"Hmm... begitu ya. Baiklah, beliau tenang saja. Aku dan yang lainnya akan mencari Ichigo di tempat-tempat yang biasa dia datangi. Aku pastikan Ichigo pasti akan pulang!"

"B-Baiklah. Terima kasih ya, Renji. Mohon bantuanmu."

Pembicaraan pun berakhir. Semua yang ada di sekitar Renji menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan heran. "Ichigo hilang dan kau menyuruh kami untuk mencarinya? Kau gila. Mana kita tahu di mana Ichigo?" keluh Kokuto yang mengikuti percakapan tadi.

"Kita tidak perlu mencarinya jauh-jauh. Bukankah tadi Ichigo pulang bersama Rukia? Jadi pasti Ichigo kini berada di rumah Rukia. Ayo ke sana!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa pun, Renji, Kokuto, Kaien dan Ishida pergi ke rumah Rukia untuk memastikan keberadaan Ichigo di sana.

**# # #**

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Kaien dan yang lain melihat darah yang cukup banyak membasahi lantai rumah Rukia. Keempat pemuda itu memang merasa aneh begitu tadi tiba di rumah kediaman Kuchiki. Keadaan rumah Rukia terlihat mengerikan. Pintu rumah dibiarkan terbuka dan sama sekali tidak ada sahutan saat mereka memanggil nama Rukia. Sepi. Akhirnya tanpa permisi, keempat teman Ichigo itu memasuki rumah dan melihat darah yang membuat mereka terkejut itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan..." Ishida menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan Ichigo dibunuh oleh si mantan pemimpin Yakuza, Byakuya. Lalu saat ini mayatnya sedang disembunyikan olehnya di suatu tempat." lanjut Ishida sambil menopang dagunya ala detektif.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! DAN JANGAN SAMPAI ITU TERJADI!" tampik yang lainnya begitu mendengar analisis Ishida yang mengerikan itu.

**Tep...**

Sebuah suara langkah mengejutkan keempat pemuda di tempat kejadian tersebut. Reflek, mereka langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Dengan bersamaan, mata mereka membulat melihat seseorang di hadapan mereka yang berdiri dengan muka ketakutan melihat darah di lantai rumah Rukia.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia-chan...?" ucap orang itu gemetar.

"K-Kalau tidak salah, dia kan wanita, akh! Bukan, maksudku laki-laki yang pernah bercinta dengan Ichigo." bisik Renji pada Kokuto.

"S-Siapa kau?" tanya Kaien. Orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai menjadi ke arah Kaien. Tiba-tiba mata orang itu berbinar-binar melihat Kaien. Pemuda yang ditatapnya itu terhentak kaget melihat keanehan respon dari orang yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Secepat kilat, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melompat memeluk Kaien dengan kuat. "Ichigoooo~ aku merindukanmu~!" ucapnya riang.

Ishida, Kokuto dan Renji yang melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu melongo. Sedangkan Kaien memucat seketika dengan mulut terbuka karena selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ia dipeluk sesama jenis. Atau lebih tepatnya ia menyebutkannya 'tak diketahui jenisnya'. Tubuhnya langsung merinding karena laki-laki tak dikenalnya itu memeluknya lebih kuat. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**# # #**

"Aku Ayasegawa Yumichika, tetangga Rukia! Maaf ya, Kaien, kukira kau Ichigo yang tampan yang dulu pernah hampir bercinta denganku~! Habis kalian mirip sih!" ternyata Yumichika-lah orang aneh yang muncul di depan mereka. Pria dengan alis aneh itu tersenyum-senyum centil ke arah keempat teman Ichigo itu, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"A-Ano, Yumichika-"

"Panggil aku Yumi-chan atau Ayase-chan~!" pinta Yumichika dengan manja. Renji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menaggapi Yumichika yang benar-benar super aneh dan tak ber-kejantanan (?) itu.

'Kasihan Ichigo sampai harus hampir bercinta dengan orang seperti ini,' pikir mereka berempat.

"Umh, jadi, Ayase-chan, apa kau tadi melihat ke mana perginya orang-orang di rumah ini? Dan kenapa sampai ada darah di sini? Apa kau tahu kejadiannya?" tanya Renji mengintrograsi. Yumichika malah tersenyum-senyum mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Renji yang memberinya sebuah kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari keempat laki-laki tampan itu.

"Ya. Aku tahu ke mana mereka pergi. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya hingga ada darah seperti ini."

Jawaban dari Yumichika langsung membuat Kaien dan yang lain mendekatinya dan membujuknya agar cepat memberitahukan di mana keberadaan Ichigo dan yang lain. Kaien secara reflek mengguncangkan tubuh Yumichika sambil menatapnya serius.

"Cepat katakan di mana mereka!"

"Tapi ada syaratnya kalau kalian ingin mengetahui keberadaan mereka."

"Syarat?" ulang keempat laki-laki itu heran. Mereka saling berpandangan, perasaan mereka sedikit tak enak begitu seorang Yumichika mengajukan sebuah syarat. Semoga tidak yang aneh-aneh, itulah harapan mereka. "Jadi, apa syaratnya?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yumichika bersorak dalam hati.

"Cium aku, Kaieeen~! kau benar-benar mirip Ichigo yang tampan, aku ingin orang setampan Ichigo menciumku~!"

JLEGAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Otak Kaien seakan dibakar oleh api yang berasal dari seekor Goodzilla raksasa yang kemudian diinjak-injak hingga tak bersisa. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, tubuh Kaien seketika membatu keras setelah mendengar syarat mengerikan itu.

"K-Kaien, berjuanglah! Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa menemukan keberadaan Ichigo!" ucap Ishida menyemangati.

"ENAK SAJA! KENAPA AKU TERUS YANG DAPAT SIALNYA?" balas Kaien dengan tangis yang tiba-tiba keluar seperti air terjun dari matanya.

"Tidak perlu bibir. Cium saja aku di pipi~!"

'Itu sama saja tetap menjijikkan!' batin Kaien yang masih pucat melihat Yumichika menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sendiri. Karena hanya Yumichika yang tahu di mana keberadaan Ichigo, mau tak mau dan karena paksaan dari yang lain, akhirnya Kaien dengan separuh jiwanya yang pergi menuruti syarat yang diberikan Yumichika. Kedua tangan Kaien gemetar merengkuh pundak Yumichika. Ditatapnya mata Yumichika dengan bulu mata aneh menghiasi matanya. Aaah... menjijikkan, komentar Kaien yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal seperti ini. Mencium sesama jenisnya. Padahal dia tidak maho.

"Goo! Goo! Kaien!" teriak Renji memberi semangat ala cherleader pada Kaien.

"Ganbatte, Kaien!"

"Tabahkan hatimu!" Renji, Ishida, Kokuto menyemangati Kaien. Mereka turut berduka cita atas musibah yang Kaien alami saat ini. Sepertinya hari ini seharian penuh Kaien akan mencuci mulutnya hingga 24 jam penuh setelah bibirnya mendarat di pipi Yumichika.

2... 3...

CUP!

Akhirnya sebuah ciuman di pipi mendarat di pipi mulus nan putih milik Yumichika. Tubuh Kaien langsung melemas dan ambruk setelahnya. "K-Kaien! bertahanlah! Jangan mati!" Ishida menepuk-nepuk pipi Kaien agar pemuda berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Ichigo itu sadar. Melihat raut muka Kaien, Ishida menyimpulkan bahwa Kaien telah kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

"Jadi, di mana mereka?" tanya Kokuto yang merusak kesenangan Yumichika dengan cara menari-nari karena telah mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari cowok cakep. Yumichika berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kokuto.

"Tadi kulihat Rukia dan Ichigo menggotong Byakuya yang entah sepertinya sedang pingsan. Mereka naik sebuah mobil ambulans sambil Ichigo berteriak 'Rumah sakit Karakura', jadi pasti mereka ada di rumah sakit! Aku yakin itu." semua terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Yumichika. Byakuya, jadi ini bukanlah darah dari tubuh Ichigo, tapi darah dari tubuh Byakuya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi dulu! Terima kasih atas ciumannya~!" Yumichika keluar dari rumah kediaman Kuchiki sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang gembira. Setelah mendengar informasi dari Yumichika, Renji, Kokuto dan Ishida saling berpandangan. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan, setuju bahwa mereka harus segera ke rumah sakit Karakura bersama. Tapi ada satu yang ketinggalan. Kaien! Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke tempat Kaien. Pemuda itu berjonggkok sambil menghitung uang dari dompetnya dengan aura shock yang luar biasa. "Se-Sedang apa kau, Kaien?" tanya Kokuto heran pada apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus operasi plastik agar tidak ada orang aneh yang mengira aku Ichigo..."

**End Flashback**

"Begitulah ceritanya hingga membuat kami dapat menemukan kalian di sini." Kokuto mengakhiri ceritanya. Rukia tertawa kecil setelah mendengarnya sambil menatap Kaien dengan iba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakakmu bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Ishida penasaran diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain yang juga ingin tahu kejadiannya. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas rok seragamnya yang sedikit basah karena tetesan air matanya."Entahlah. Saat pulang tadi, aku sudah menemukan Nii-sama dalam keadaan penuh darah. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyerangnya. Tadi kata dokter, Nii-sama terluka karena luka tusuk di tubuhnya sebanyak 3 tusukan." jelas Rukia. Semua terdiam. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan seorang mantan pemimpin yakuza seperti Byakuya?

Pintu ruangan yang Byakuya tempati tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Melihat itu, Rukia dan yang lain langsung berhambur mendekat pada sang dokter untuk mengetahui kabar apa yang akan diberikannya pada sang dokter tentang keadaan Byakuya. Akankah kabar baik, atau...

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" tanya Rukia dengan cemas dan penuh harap agar sang dokter memberikan kabar baik untuknya. Sang dokter menghela nafas dengan berat, menambah suasana tegang di antara semuanya itu. Dengan muka serius, mata sang dokter menatap mata violet Rukia. Detak jantung Rukia memacu cepat karena sang dokter yang menatapnya dengan serius itu. Perasaannya terasa tak enak.

"Untunglah kau cepat-cepat membawa kakakmu ke sini hingga ia bisa lolos dari keadaan kritisnya." kabar yang diberikan sang dokter membuat Rukia dan yang lain terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari mereka. Rukia yang sangat bahagia karena orang yang disayanginya tertolong itu menangis, tak kuasa menahan bahagianya yang amat dalam dan bersyukur. Telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang menangis, menutupinya agar teman-teman Ichigo itu tidak melihatnya. Namun meski begitu, tetap saja Renji dan yang lain dapat melihatnya. Tangan Renji mengacak rambut hitam Rukia sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Syukurlah kakakmu selamat. Kau harus memberitahunya pada Ichigo." ujar Renji.

Gadis bermata violet itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan air mata yang masih keluar dari mata violetnya, ia tersenyum bahagia. "Iya!" jawabnya dengan senyum yang teramat manis, membuat Renji, Ishida dan Kaien yang melihatnya merona karena senyuman manisnya itu. Ketiga orang itu kemudian memalingkan mukanya masing-masing dari hadapan Rukia, menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di wajah mereka. 'Uhh... Senyuman maut!' teriak mereka dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Kokuto yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk ruangan Byakuya itu, melirik Byakuya yang masih tak sadarkan diri di kasurnya. Pemuda berambut putih itu mengerutkan alisnya melihat keadaan Byakuya yang terlihat begitu lemah. Tanggannya mengepal kuat, otaknya terus bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan ini pada Byakuya, orang yang punya suatu hubungan dengannya. 'Tuan Byakuya...' batinnya dalam hati.

**# # #**

Langkah seorang gadis mungil yang tadinya berlari keluar dari rumah sakit itu kini terhenti. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok bagian luar rumah sakit. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku seragamnya. Senyum terpancar di wajahnya sambil menekan-nekan sebuah nomer yang ingin ditujunya. Setelah menunggu sambungan, beberapa saat kemudian, teleponnya diterima dari lawan bicaranya.

"Rukia, ada apa?" tanya orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu tersenyum riang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ichigo, Nii-sama tertolong. Nii-sama masih bisa selamat," balas Rukia dengan nada yang terdengar riang dengan sedikit isakan tangis. Ichigo, lawan bicaranya itu terdengar menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Kau tunggu aku ya. Aku akan menemanimu di rumah sakit malam ini."

"E-Ekh? Tidak usah, ini sudah terlalu malam! Kembalilah pulang, aku ini hanya merepotkanmu saja. Lebih baik besok saja jika kau ingin menjenguk Nii-sama,"

"Tidak, Rukia. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak merasa kerepotan. Lagipula aku sudah minta ijin pada kedua orang tuaku untuk menemanimu di rumah sakit, jadi tenang saja. Ya sudah, tunggu aku sebentar lagi ya, aku akan sampai di rumah sakit sebentar lagi."

"T-Tapi, Ichigo!"

Rukia terlambat untuk melarang Ichigo menuju rumah sakit. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ternyata sifat kekasihnya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Mau tak mau, ia pun harus menuruti keinginan Ichigo walau pun padahal sebenarnya ia benar-benar sangat merasa kalau ia merepotkan kekasihnya itu. Meski begitu, gadis mungil itu sangat senang dengan Ichigo yang mau menemaninya malam-malam begini. Bukankah itu artinya Ichigo sangat perhatian padanya? Dan itu membuktikan bahwa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa Karakura Gakuen yang paling mesum, suka mempermainkan hati peempuan se-sekolah itu telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang bisa tulus mencintai satu orang gadis yang menjadi pilihannya, yang menjadi kekasihnya, yaitu Kuchiki Rukia. Seperti seorang yang sedang baru saja merasakan kasmaran, Rukia terus tersenyum-senyum. Kabar baik tentang keadaan kakaknya dan malam ini ditemani seorang kekasih membuatnya merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia. Rukia pun membalikkan badannya untuk segera kembali ke dalam rumah sakit, kembali menemani kakaknya yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Tapi, seseorang yang berada tepat di hadapnnya itu membuat Rukia tak sengaja menubruk tubuh orang itu.

Gadis itu mengelus permukaan kulit wajahnya karena tertubruk cukup keras dengan tubuh orang itu. "M-Maaf, aku tidak lih-"

Karena orang itu bertubuh tinggi, Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah orang yang ia tubruk itu. Mata violetnya menatap laki-laki berambut biru yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki itu balas menatap Rukia dengan terkejut. Mata violet dan mata biru yang senada dengan warna rambut laki-laki itu saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan laki-laki yang tak dikenal Rukia itu merengkuh kedua pundak Rukia.

"K-Kau, Hisana...? kau Hisana kan?" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak tak percaya. Rukia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Ia bukan terkejut karena laki-laki itu sembarangan menyentuhnya, melainkan karena laki-laki itu mengenal kakak perempuannya yang telah tiada, Kuchiki Hisana. Tubuh mungil Rukia bergetar mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata biru itu.

"A-Aku bukan Hisa-"

"KAU PASTI HISANA! KAU INGAT AKU BUKAN!"

**Zragh!**

Tiba-tiba tanpa Rukia duga, seseorang yang menggunakan sepatu roda menggendongnya secara bridal style dengan cepat. Rukia terkejut bukan main karena ia yang tadinya berdiri, tanpa disaradarinya telah berada dalam gendongan seseorang. Orang itu membawa Rukia menjauh dari laki-laki berambut biru itu meski laki-laki itu berteriak agar si orang yang menggunakan sepatu roda itu menghentikan aksinya. Namun sia-sia, orang bersepatu roda yang membawa kabur Rukia dari laki-laki itu kini sudah menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Cih, sialan!" umpat laki-laki berambut biru yang memanggil Rukia dengan panggilan Hisana itu.

**# # #**

"A-Apaa-apaan ini? Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Rukia yang masih dalam gendongan orang yang membawanya ke suatu tempat, orang yang terlihat ahli dalam bersepatu roda itu. Rukia sedikit heran pada orang itu karena orang itu tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun padanya dan orang itu memakai sebuah topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya. Akhirnya dengan berani, Rukia pun menekan kepala orang itu hingga membuat orang itu menunduk dan memperlihatkan bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Namun, Rukia malah sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah orang itu. Meski gelap karena malam telah tiba, namun matanya masih bisa menangkap objek yang ia lihat itu.

"K-Ksatria baja hitam!" teriaknya kaget melihat siapa orang yang menggendongnya itu. Tiba di suatu tempat, orang itu menghentikan perjalanannya yang menggunakan sepatu roda. Ternyata Rukia dibawanya ke halaman belakang rumah sakit yang sangat sepi, seperti sebuah tempat persembunyian. Orang itu menurunkan Rukia dengan hati-hati dalam gendongannya. Setelah tangannya terlepas dari tubuh Rukia, tangan itu menarik sebuah topeng ksatria baja hitam yang dipakainya, yang dikiranya Rukia adalah wajahnya.

"Fuuuh... baka. Aku ini bukan ksatria baja hitam yang kau bilang!"

"K-Kokuto!" pekik gadis bermata violet itu yang mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menggendongnya. Matanya memperhatikan ke bawah, memperhatikan sepatu roda yang Kokuto kenakan. Rasa kagum muncul dalam diri Rukia karena tahu kalau ternyata Kokuto itu bisa mengendarai sepatu roda.

"H-Hebat! Sejak kapan kau bisa memakai sepatu roda? Gayamu tadi benar-benar seperti seorang profesional!" puji Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kokuto hanya tersenyum kecut, berusaha menahan rasa ge-er tingginya yang sudah menjadi sifatnya itu. Laki-laki berambut putih itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran tidak pentingnya dan menggantinya dengan pemikiran serius karena tujuannya membawa Rukia kabur adalah memberitahu kepada gadis itu tentang suatu hal.

"A-Ano, Rukia, lebih baik kau jangan coba-coba mendekati orang tadi atau hindarilah dia jika kau bertemu lagi dengannya." peringat Kokuto sambil menatap gadis mungil itu dengan serius. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran dengan orang berambut biru tadi. Dia mengenal kakakku. Dan aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya untuk menanyakan apa hubungan dia dengan kakakku," balas Rukia. Kokuto menepuk jidatnya pelan mendapati sikap polos Rukia. Harusnya perempuan manapun jika melihat penampilan dari laki-laki berambut biru tadi yang cukup seram dan berkesan berandal, perempuan itu pasti tidak akan ingin bertemu kembali dengannya. Namun Rukia malah kebalikannya. Kokuto mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke belakang, ke arah rute di mana tempat tadi yang menjadi tempat Rukia dan laki-laki itu bertemu.

"Dia, laki-laki yang kau temui tadi adalah musuh kakakmu, Byakuya. Laki-laki yang kau temui itu adalah laki-laki yang kejam," jelas Kokuto. Rukia yang masih tidak mengerti hanya memilih diam.

"Dia adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, laki-laki yang telah melukai Byakuya." lanjut Kokuto. Gadis bermata violet itu tersentak kaget begitu mendengarnya. Secara refleks, tangan Rukia langsung menarik kaos yang Kokuto kenakan itu. Rukia memandangnya dengan tak percaya apa yang telah pemuda itu ucapkan.

"Kau jangan bercanda! Jangan bercanda bahwa dia adalah orang yang melukai Nii-sama! Dari mana kau tahu semuanya! Kenapa kau tahu tentang Nii-sama!" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi pada Kokuto yang hanya diam di tempatnya. Bibir Rukia gemetar. Gadis itu semakin mencengkram kaos Kokuto dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau dulu bisa tahu kalau Nii-sama adalah mantan ketua yakuza di Osaka waktu Nii-sama baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichigo? Kenapa kau tahu bahwa orang itu musuh Nii-sama? Siapa kau yang sebenarnya, Kokuto... apa hubunganmu dengan Nii-sama? Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" suara Rukia semakin terdengar lirih. Keadaannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan, namun tidak bagi Kokuto. Pemuda itu malah terus diam sampai dirasanya Rukia sudah cukup tenang. Tangan pemuda itu perlahan melepas tangan Rukia pada kaosnya dan beralih menggengam tangan mungil itu.

"Aku adalah anak buah Byakuya saat dia masih menjadi mantan ketua yakuza di Osaka."

"A-apa? J-jadi, Kokuto, kau..."

"Ya. Aku adalah anak buah Byakuya. Aku tahu masa lalu Byakuya, makanya, aku pun juga tahu siapa musuh kakakmu itu, Rukia."

Kedua mata itu saling menatap. Rukia terdiam. Gadis itu masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Kokuto. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kokuto, teman Ichigo yang baik, menyenangkan dan lembut itu dulunya adalah anak buah dari ketua yakuza. Suasana diantara mereka berubah hening. Hanya ada angin yang berhembus kencang diantara mereka...

**# # #**

"Kamar rawat nomer 224, nomer 224..." gumam seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang berjalan melewati berbagai kamar-kamar rumah sakit Karakura yang selalu ada di setiap jalan yang ia lewati. Ichigo menoleh-noleh ke setiap kamar yang ia lihat, ia cermati baik-baik angka-angka yang tertera pada pintu di setiap kamar. Kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu mendapat sesuatu yang dicarinya, kamar 224.

"Itu dia!" ujarnya lalu berlari ke arah kamar rawat Byakuya, yaitu kamar nomer 224. namun begitu sampai di sana, pemuda itu nampak kecewa karena di sekitar tempat itu tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada keberadaan gadis yang sedang dicarinya. Rukia. Ichigo menjadi sedikit ragu dengan kamar yang ada di depannya itu. Jika itu memang kamar rawat yang Byakuya tempati, harusnya Rukia pasti duduk di sekitar tempat itu. Namun ia tak melihat sedikitpun sosok gadis mungil itu. "Apa aku salah kamar ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin Rukia sedang pergi membeli sesuatu. Biar aku masuk ke dalam menemani Byakuya sambil menunggunya." Ichigo kemudian memutar kenop pintu kamar tersebut. Tapi sebuah tepukan tangan di pundaknya sedikit menganggetkannya hingga membuatnya batal untuk masuk ke dalam kamar nomer 224 itu.

"Hey, bocah. Apa benar ini kamar rawat Kuchiki Byakuya?" tanya asal sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh Ichigo. Dengan malas, Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, yang ia lihat malah sebuah tubuh kekar berotot yang besar. Ternyata orang yang ada di belakangnya itu terlalu tinggi untuknya hingga ia harus sampai mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata hazelnya membulat, keringat dingin langsung menetes dari dahinya, rasa takutnya sedikit muncul begitu melihat orang itu.

"Hey, bocah! Jawab pertanyaanku!" ulang orang itu setengah berteriak menyakan kembali pertanyaan tadi. Dengan cepat, Ichigo segera menjawabnya. "Y-Ya! ini kamar rawat Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Orang itu tersenyum lebar. "Minggir. Aku ada urusan dengannya."

Ichigo perlahan menggeser posisinya untuk memberi jalan masuk pada orang itu. Meski takut dengan penampilan orang itu, Ichigo yang takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Byakuya nantinya, akhirnya berani bertanya pada orang itu. Pertanyaan yang menggantung di pikirannya.

"Si-Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu dengan Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Orang itu sejenak terdiam kemudian menoleh pada Ichigo. Seringaian yang cukup bisa membuat beberapa orang pasti ketakutan itu muncul di wajahnya. "Aku Zaraki Kenpachi, ketua gerombolan yakuza di Karakura."

**To Be Contiuned...**

**Ya-Haaaa! Hiru balik lagi nih, maaf, kayanya tiap chapter makin aneh ya? Seaneh authornya, wkwkwkw XD. Ah, author ini sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini selalu membayangkan yang keren-keren tentang chara bleach! Salah satunya si Kokuto yang lagi maen sepatu roda, uhuuuy~ pasti keren tuh . -ga penting. Okelah, gak banyak cincong, aku bales repiu ajalah dulu! XD**

**Balesan repiu : :**

**Kurosaki Miyuki : Ehehe, maaf, aku lagi seneng ByaHisa, jadi IchiRukinya kegeser. Fic yang lain secepatnya akan segera apdet ^^**

**Putri kecil kuw : Byakuya gak mati kok XD**

**Ika Chan : Yupz, inilah jadinyaXD**

**D3rin : Byakuya gak mati kok ^^**

**Arashi Arashi For Dream : Wedeh, pantunnya masih lancar nih XD**

**Mezuraven Randy : Gpp kok bolong-bolong repiunya, byakuya gak mati kok ^^**

**Kei Amakura : Makasih ^^**

**Twingwing Rurake : Saya juga suka Byakuya jadi kejam XD**

**Meyrin Kyuchan : Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^**

**Reina Rukii : Yupz, masih kurangkah IchiRukinya? ^^a**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura : Byakuya gak mati, tapi teror Grimmjow masih belum berakhir lho D**

**Voidy : Yapz, emang di sini aku buat Byakuya ama Ichigo itu sama, sekaligus antara Hisana juga Rukia. Dulunya Grimm emang pengecut, tapi sekarang kagak! XD**

**Shira Roles : Yipz, ini udah apdet ^^**

**Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki : Jawabannya di chapter ini ^^**

**Orang iseng : ini udah apdet ^^**

**Weasel Arya-chan : Yapz, ggp kok. Makasih atas repiunya ^^**

**Wokeh, sekali lagi makasih atas yang sudah repiu n yang sudah mau baca walau tanpa Repiu ^^, author tetap menghargai ^^**

**Sekian akhir kata, Jangan lupa repiunyaaa~! tunggu Kenpachi vs Grimmjow! D -hah?-**


	9. Chapter 9

"Biarkan aku masuk, bocah!"

"Tidak boleh! Kau pasti bermaksud untuk membunuh Kuchiki Byakuya kan? Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Apa? Kau jangan asal bicara, bocah! Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya!"

"Kau tetap bisa melihat keadaannya lewat jendela saja! Tidak perlu sampai masuk ke ruangannya!"

"Cerewet! Biarkan aku masuk atau kujambak rambut jerukmu sampai kau botak!"

"A-Apa? Berani sekali kau! Akan ku siram rambut anehmu yang seperi bintang laut itu dengan air panas!"

"K-Kau!"

**Disclaimers : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Dont like, Dont read.**

**I Can Change You**

**Chapter 9**

Kedua pria yang sedang beradu mulut itu kini berdiam sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan, saling melempar tatapan menantang. Ichigo masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang rawat Byakuya, menghalangi orang yang menyatakan dirinya seorang ketua gerombolan yakuza di Karakura itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Orang itu, Zaraki Kenpachi menyeringai pada Ichigo yang keras kepala, yang tidak mmperbolehkannya untuk masuk.

"Kau ini bocah menyebalkan ya. Lama-lama kau bisa ikut masuk ruang rawat rumah sakit ini gara-gara aku." ucapnya dengan nada mengancam. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menelan ludahnya sendiri mendengar ancaman Kenpachi. Tapi demi Rukia, nyalinya tidak akan mudah ciut.

"Kalau kau mau beradu fisik, aku akan melayanimu asal kau tidak mencelakai Byakuya. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku menangis gara-gara aku yang tidak bisa melindungi orang yang disayanginya." Ichigo menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Rasa takutnya pada Kenpachi seketika menghilang begitu ia terbayang akan gadis yang dicintainya itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Melihat Ichigo yang siap untuk bertarung, Kenpachi semakin menyeringai lebar.

"BAIKLAH KALAU ITU MAUMU, BOCAH!"

"Ugh!"

Mata hazel Ichigo membulat sempurna begitu Kenpachi yang ternyata serius itu akan melayangkan pukulannya pada Ichigo. Pemuda berambut oranye itu langsung bersiap untuk menahan pukulan lawannya itu. Matanya terpejam erat sambil terus memikirkan Rukia.

'Rukia, maaf kalau aku nantinya tidak bisa menjaga kakakmu!'.

Belum sampai kepalan tangan Kenpachi itu menyentuh sedikitpun kulit Ichigo, terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

"Paman Kenpachi, hentikan!" teriak si gadis dari kejauhan yang sambil berlari mendekat ke arah kedua pemuda yang berdiri di depan kamar rawat Byakuya itu. Kenpachi yang mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya itu kemudian menjauhkan kepalan tangannya pada Ichigo. Ketua yakuza itu menggeram kesal karena batal memukul Ichigo. "Cih. Berterima kasihlah kau pada Rukia, bocah. Kalau dia tidak datang tepat waktu, kau pati sudah sekarat karenaku." Ichigo hanya terdiam. Ia merasa bertung karena tidak jadi mendapat pukulan maut dari ketua gerombolan yakuza itu, tapi ia juga merasa kecewa dan merasa dirinya seorang pengecut karena diselamatka oleh kekasihnya itu.

Gadis bermata violet yang sampai di depan kedua pemuda itu menatap keduanya dengan nafas terengah karena habis berlari tadi.

"Paman Kenpachi, kenapa paman bisa sampai ke sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku ke sini karena aku mendapat kabar kalau Byakuya diserang oleh Grimmjow. Jadi aku ke sini untuk menanyakannya pada Byakuya sendiri kalau benarkah Grimmjow adalah orang yang menyerangnya." jawab Kenpachi santai.

Ichigo yang ada di antara Rukia dan Kenpachi itu hanya bisa diam. Seperi obat nyamuk. Ia tak kenal dengan Kenpachi, tak tahu apa hubungan Rukia dan Kenpachi dan tak kenal yang disebut-sebut kedua orang ini, Grimmjow.

"Umm, ano Rukia, siapa ia sebenarnya?" sela Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kenpachi. Rukia tersenyum tipis. Ia baru menyadari kalau Ichigo ternyata masih ada hingga ia mengabaikan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia adalah sahabat Nii-sama yang sudah kuanggap sebagai pamanku sendiri. Zaraki Kenpachi, ketua yakuza di Karakura ini!" jawab Rukia. Pemuda berambut oranye itu tercengang mendengar penjelasan Rukia. Ia tak menyangka, gadis semungil, semanis, sepolos Rukia ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang macam yakuza. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Ichigo harus bersiap menerima segala resiko yang akan dia terima jika membuat Rukia menangis. Yaitu mendapat beberapa pukulan maut dari Kenpachi, Byakuya dan entah siapa lagi orang yang berjenis yakuza yang nantinya ia kenal.

"Rukia, siapa bocah ini?" tanya balik Kenpachi pada Ichigo. Ichigo tersentak kaget karena Kenpachi menyanyakan identitasnya. Rukia tersenyum tipis pada Ichigo sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pamannya itu.

"Dia kekasihku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kami baru jadian loh, paman." ucap Rukia dengan berbunga-bunga. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa membatu. Perasaannya entah kenapa jadi tak enak. Rasa-rasanya Kenpachi akan meremehkannya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Rukia yang menyatakan dirinya adalah kekasihnya. Sang ketua gerombolan yakuza itu tertawa. Bola matanya kemudian mengarah pada Ichigo.

"Huh? Kau tidak salah pilih kekasih, Rukia? Bocah seperti ini kau terima sebagai pacarmu? Dia hanya bocah lemah, kenapa kau tak memilih dia sebagai kekasihmu saja?" saran Kenpachi sambil menunjuk Kokuto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Rukia. Kokuto yang ditunjuk hanya tertawa kecil. Ichigo yang tidak suka diremehkan Kenpachi pun akhirnya berani menunjukkan kekesalannya. Dengan mata ber-api, dia menggeram marah.

"Jangan remehkan aku! Meski aku bukan yakuza atau semacamnya, aku bisa melindungi Rukia! Aku akan menjaga Rukia, nyawaku taruhannya!" teriak Ichigo tanpa sadar mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sontak muka Rukia langsung memerah begitu mendengar kata-kata dari Ichigo.

"K-kau terlalu berlebihan, Ichigo!" ujar gadis itu tersipu malu sambil menarik-narik jaket Ichigo. Kenpachi hanya tertawa dengan nada meremehkan pada Ichigo. Pria berjubah yakuza itu kemudian membuka pintu kamar rawat Byakuya dan memasukinya. Ichigo hanya bisa menggeram marah karena perlakuan remeh dari Kenpachi itu.

"Sialan. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarmu itu mengerikan-mengerikan sih, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yag lalu duduk ke kursi sebelah kamar rawat Byakuya itu dengan kesal. Gadis bermata violet itu hanya bisa menanggapi kekasihnya dengan tawa manisnya. "Beginilah keluargaku. Meski mereka mengerikan, tapi aku nyaman bersama mereka."

Ichigo masih memasang muka cemberut. Otaknya tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di antara mereka. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, seakan mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?" tanya Kokuto yang melihat kegelisahan Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh pada orang yang menyanyakannya itu. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Ano, ke mana Kaien dan yang lain?"

"Oh. Mereka pulang duluan karena ada urusan." jawab Kokuto.

"Lalu? Kau sendiri tidak pulang?" tanya Ichigo pada Kokuto. Kokuto yang mengerti maksud di balik pertanyaan Ichigo itu menyeringai lebar. Sahabat Ichigo yang satu ini memang ahli dalam membaca maksud orang dari pertanyaannnya. Tangan pemuda berambut putih itu tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia ke belakang dan jatuh ke tubuh Ichigo, hingga akhirnya Ichigo secara refleks memeluknya. Menyadari pemuda berambut oranye itu memeluknya, Rukia langsung memberontak. Mukanya sontak merona.

"A-Apa-apaan kau, Kokuto? Dan... Ichigo, lepaskan aku!" perintah Rukia sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo yang erat itu.

"Hey, tidak usah dilepas, Ichigo. Aku tahu maksud pertanyaanmu tadi, kau menyuruhku pulang agar kau bisa mesra-mesraan dengan Rukia bukan? Tanpa kau suruh, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian berdua, Daaah!" kata Kokuto sambil terkekeh dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang berpelukan itu. "Ekh? Tunggu, Kokuto!" cegah Rukia, namun pemuda yang memeluknya itu membungkam mulut Rukia dengan tangannya itu sebelum si gadis berteriak memanggil nama 'Kokuto' lagi. Mata violetnya melirik mata hazel Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku bisa menjagamu walau aku tidak sekuat seorang yakuza,"

Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya perlahan menyentuh kulit telinga Rukia, membuat si gasis menggeliyat geli. "Uumh...-"

"Percayalah padaku. Jika suatu saat kau terluka, aku akan segera menolongmu! Aku akan datang padamu!" janji Ichigo dengan setengah berteriak pada Rukia agar gadis itu percaya dan yakin apa yang dijanjikannya. Namun kata-kata Ichigo tidak direspon oleh Rukia. Rukia hanya diam membisu. Karena merasa diacuhkan, Ichigo melepas bungkamannya pada mulut Rukia dan membalik tubuh gadisnya itu agar menghadap padanya. Belum sempat Ichigo protes pada Rukia karena diacuhkan, tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan cukup keras mendarat ke pipi Ichigo.

"Khhh... Apa-apaan kau, midget? Padahal aku sudah mencoba bersikap romantis denganmu, tapi kau malah begini!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan, rambut jeruk! Kau mau membunuhku dengan cara membungkamku agar aku tidak bisa bernafas?"

"Cewek kasar!"

"Laki-laki tak romantis!"

Ledekan terakhir dari Rukia tak bisa membuat Ichigo membalasnya. Ia akui kalau dirinya memang tidak romantis. Kata-kata yang dulu diucapkannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya saja bukan murni hasil dari pikirannya, tapi dari sahabatnya, Renji. Meski kata-kata Renji konyol, ajaibnya kata-kata itu bisa membuat Rukia menerima pernyataan cintanya. Senyum kemenangan terpancar di wajahnya mengetahui bahwa Ichigo kalah adu mulut dengannya. Gadis itu mengelus-elus rambut oranye terang Ichigo itu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan selalu melindungiku. Aku kan putri bagimu, hehe." kepala Ichigo yang tadinya menunduk kini terangkat setlah Rukia bicara begitu.

"Kalau kau putri, aku siapa bagimu?" tanya Ichigo sengaja memancing agar Rukia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sang pangean yang menyelamatkan sang putri. Tapi jika bukan pangeran, ksatria pun jadi.

Gadis di hadapannya itu berfikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Setelah cukup lama berfikir, ia tersenyum karena menemukan jawaban yang pantas untuk Ichigo. "Kau adalah pembantu setia sang putri yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi sang putri!"

"..." mendengar jawaban Rukia, kini Ichigo menemukan satu sifat yang ia tak ketahui dari Rukia. Yaitu seperti dirinya, tidak romantis atau bahasa yang pantas untuknya... terlalu polos?

**# # #**

"Apa benar Grimmjow yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Dari Kokuto. Dia yang bilang padaku kalau Grimmjow yang menyerangmu. Katanya Grimmjow juga berkata pada Kokuto bahwa ia akan membunuhmu jika kau masih selamat."

Lawan bicara Kenpachi itu terdiam. Ia tak bergeming sedikit pun dari ranjangnya meski mendapat kabar kalau nyawanya itu masih terancam. Pemuda yang sedang sakit itu hanya bisa diam tak memikirkan apapun. Mata abu-abunya yang beberapa menit telah terbuka itu menatap atap-atap kamar rawat yang ia tempati. Kuchiki Byakuya telah sadar dari tidur lelapnya. Meski sudah sadar, kondisi pemuda itu masih lemah. Untuk bangun dari ranjang saja ia rasa tubuhnya tak akan kuat. Kenpachi yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Byakuya itu mulai bosan dengan suasananya.

"Apa perlu kupanggil Rukia masuk ke sini dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah sadar?" tawar Kenpachi. Byakuya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Jangan sekarang."

Suasana kembali hening. Kedua pemuda itu cuma diam. Akhirnya, salah satu di antara mereka pun membuka pembicaraan. "Tak kusangka Kokuto masih ingat dengan Grimmjow. Kupikir anak buahku itu sudah lupa dengan kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya saat kecil dulu." ucap Byakuya dengan senyum tipis mengingat sosok Kokuto kecil yang dulu selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi hingga akhirnya nekat kabur dari rumah demi meminta pembelajaran sebagai seorang yakuza pada Byakuya. Kenpachi ikut tertawa mengingat masa-masa lalunya juga bersama Byakuya dan Kokuto.

"Ya. Kasihan bocah itu. Masa kecilnya yang harusnya bahagia jadi masa-masa yang sadis karena melihatmu membantai anak buah Grimmjow saat itu. Sampai dia pun tahu bahwa kau yang membunuh Hisana."

Hisana. Nama itu membuat Byakuya kembali mengulang masa lalunya dengan Hisana di otaknya. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Kenpachi yang kini sibuk memakan buah-buahan di meja yang harusnya untuk Byakuya itu.

"Kenpachi, bisa aku minta tolong?" Kenpachi menghentikan acara makannya sejenak untuk mendengarkan permintaan dari sahabat sesama yakuzanya dulu itu.

"Hn? Minta tolong apa?"

"Jaga Rukia... aku tidak mau kalau Grimmjow sampai bertemu dengan Rukia dan mengira bahwa Rukia adalah Hisana,"

Kenpachi hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya, mengunyah apel segar milik Byakuya itu. "Kenapa tidak dibunuh saja sekalian agar dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada adikmu itu?"

**# # #**

**Esoknya di sekolah...**

"Hoaaaaaamh~!" seorang siswa di SMA Karakura yang baru duduk di bangku kelasnya dan menguap itu menarik perhatian sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu datang dan sedang duduk di sekitar bangkunya.

"Yo, Ichigo! Bagaimana malam kemarin bersama Rukia? Apa kalian sampai," Kokuto menggantungkan kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkannya. "Making love?" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Ichigo. Ichigo memandang malas para sahabatnya yang memandangnya dengan serius menunggu jawaban darinya itu.

"Kau bodoh. Aku tidak akan sampai hati kalau melakukan hal seperti itu padanya di rumah sakit. Apalagi Byakuya sedang sakit," keluh Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Kekecewaan langsung terpancar dari Kokuto dan yang lain. Mereka pikir Ichigo sudah melakukan 'malam yang panas' bersama Rukia kemarin dan akan menceritakannya pada mereka. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktunya.

"Oh ya, apa Rukia cerita padamu kalau dia tahu siapa orang yang mencelakai kakaknya itu?" sela Ishida di tengah obrolan teman-temannya itu. Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia tidak bicara apa pun soal orang yang melukai Byakuya itu. Tapi sepertinya orang bernama Grimmjow yang ia sebut-sebut itulah pelakunya."

Kokuto tertegun begitu Ichigo menyebutkan nama musuh Byakuya itu. Sebenarnya, laki-laki itu tidak mau kalau sampai Ichigo terlibat dengan Grimmjow ataupun mengetahui kalau Kokuto adalah anak buah Byakuya saat jadi yakuza dulu. Bisa saja sahabat baik Kokuto itu tidak bisa menerima dirinya kalau mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang anak buah yakuza. Ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Laki-laki yang sudah berteman dengan Ichigo selama 4 tahun itu berharap agar rahasianya itu tidak terbongkar.

"Ah, lalu apa Rukia masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Kokuto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Umh, ya. Katanya dia akan masuk sekolah karena Kenpachi mau berbaik hati menjaga Byakuya i-"

"Kurosaki-san!"

Teriakan panggilan dari seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk pintu kelas Ichigo itu membuat semua mata di kelas memandang ke arahnya, termasuk gerombolan Ichigo. Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut sedikit panjang itu berlari ke arah tempat Ichigo duduk dengan nafasnya yang terengah karena berlari. "K-Kurosaki-san, anoo..."

"Ada apa, Hanatarou?" tanya Ichigo heran pada teman kelas sebelahnya yang cukup dekat dengannya itu, Hanatarou Yamada. Hanatarou mengatur nafasnya dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san di datangi gerombolan laki-laki berjubah yakuza di depan gerbang!"

"A-Apa?"

Berita itu langsung membuat Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera berlari cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. "O-Oy, Ichigo!" teriak Renji dan yang lain yang lalu berlari menyusul Ichigo ke gerbang sekolah. Bukan hanya Ichigo yang emosi, namun Kokuto jga ikut emosi begitu tahu bahwa ada gerombolan yakuza yang datang ke sekolahnya itu. Grimmjow, itulah nama yang terlintas di kepala laki-laki dengan rambut putih itu.

'Sialan. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Grimmjow!'

**# # #**

Laki-laki berambut oranye itu terus berlari dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi seragam sekolahnya itu. Rasa lelah yang dirasakannya itu ia abaikan. Yang ada di otaknya hanya Rukia, Rukia dan Rukia! "Rukia!" teriaknya di tebgah lapangan sekolah saat mata hazelnya menangkap sosok Rukia dari kejauhan yang digandeng oleh beberapa laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan gambar naga di bagian punggung. Meski hanya samar-samar mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya itu, untungnya Rukia menoleh pada asal suara itu. "I-Ichi-ummph!" tiba-tiba salah seorang dari gerombolan itu membungkam mulut Rukia dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

"Sial!" Ichigo yang melihat itu kembali berlari semakin cepat ke gerbang sekolah untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, sayangnya mobil yang dimasuki Rukia itu sudah mulai melaju meninggalkan SMA Karakura itu. "RUKIA!" Ichigo masih terus berlari mengejar mobil itu. Walau ia tahu kalau kecepatan berlarinya itu tidak bisa menyamai mobil, tapi semangatnya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia masih berkobar dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, Kokuto, Kaien, Ishida dan Renji yang sudah tidak kuat lari itu akhirnya berhenti di lapangan sekolah mereka itu. Tubuh mereka sudah bermandikan keringat karena mengejar Ichigo yang terlalu cepat untuk mereka.

"Argh! Sejak kapan kecepatan lari Ichigo bisa meningkat sepesat itu? Padahal waktu kelas 2, dia pelari ke-5!" kesal Renji yang bukannya ikut berlari menyusul Ichigo untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, namun malah menganggap lari ini adalah sebuah ajang kompetisi. Dalam bidang pelajaran olahraga, Renji sebenarnya menganggap Ichigo sebagai rivalnya. Semua masih sibuk mengatur nafas mereka yang tak beraturan itu. Kokuto hanya bisa diam memandangi punggung Ichigo yang tetap berlari walau jaraknya dengan sebuah mobil yang membawa Rukia itu jah darinya. Ia bisa merasakan semangat Ichigo yang tak ingin Rukia terluka. Pandangannya beralih ke sebuah kendaraan yang terparkir di sampingnya itu. Itu adalah mobil milik Kepala Sekolah sekaligus ayahnya. Ide cemerlang muncul di otak laki-laki itu.

"Hey, semua," panggil Kokuto pada teman-temannya. Semua pun menoleh pada Kokuto.

"Siapa yang bisa mengendarai mobil?"

**# # #**

"R-Rukia... hh... Rukia!" panggil Ichigo yang kecepatannya mulai menurun. Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti di tengah jalan dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada mobil yang membawa Rukia itu. Rasa kesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri menyelimuti hati Ichigo. Ingin rasanya ia memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rukia. "Sial! Sial! Padahal aku sudah janji kalau aku akan menyelamatkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Rukia!" Ichigo terus mengumpat entah pada siapa, yang jelas saat ini ia merasa emosinya sudah sangat meluap-luap hingga ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tapi, itu bukan akhir dari perjuangannya.

"Ichigo, lompat!" sebuah mobil ferrari f430 tiba-tiba muncul tepat di sampingnya. Mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak melihat para sahabatnya itu yang menaikinya. Ishida menggenggam tangan Ichigo dan berteriak,

"LOMPAT SEKARANG, BAKA!" katanya memberi aba-aba. Ichigo pun langsung melompat ke mobil dan dengan sukses mendarat di dalam mobil itu walau pendaratannya sedikit membuat laju mobil terganggu. Semua bernafas lega karena Ichigo selamat.

"Tenang saja, Ichigo. Mobil ayahku ini pasti bisa menyusul mobil gerombolan yakuza itu." kata Kokuto dengan senyum agar menyakinkan Ichigo. "Ya. Terima kasih, Kokuto!"

Naik mobil memang lebih menguntungkan daripada berlari. Tapi, siapa siswa SMA yang pandai mengendarai mobil? Pertanyaan itu tersirat di kepala Ichigo. Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang mengendarai mobil itu. Seseorang berambut hitam yang dikenal Ichigo, membuatnya terkejut.

"K-Kaien?"

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Kaien yang tidak menoleh karena terfokuskan mengendarai mobil itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau bisa mengendarai mobil? Tidak kusangka kau hebat." puji Ichigo pada Kaien. Kaien terkikik mendengar karena Ichigo.

"Siapa bilang aku bisa mengendarai mobil? Aku kan mengendarainya sesuai dengan instingku. Aku menganggap ini adalah sebuah game balap. Jika lalai dan menabrak sesuatu, maka kita akan game over!"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening ketika Kaien mengatakan itu. Kata-kata itu malah menjurus pada pemikiran, 'kalau tidak sampai tujuan, berarti mati'. Jadi saat ini nasiblah yang menentukan mereka akan selamat atau mengalami kecelakaan.

"Jadi teman-teman, kalau kita game over, jangan salahkan aku ya!"

"KAIEEEEEN!" teriak semuanya bersamaan karena ancaman bocah penggemar game itu.

**# # #**

Brak!

Laki-laki berambut biru dengan seorang gadis yang berada di gendongannya itu membanting pintu ruangan di salah satu bangunan bekas yang menjadi markas kelompok yang didirikannya. Ia merebahkan gadis SMA dengan tangan yang terikat ke belakang dan mulut yang terplester itu ke ranjang ruangan itu dengan kasar. Perlahan-lahan laki-laki berambut biru itu mendekati si gadis yang ketakutan. Ditatapnya tubuh gadis itu dengan penuh keseriusan. Jemari tangannya mulai berani menyentuh pipi putih sang gadis itu.

"Sayang sekali, kau bukan Hisana. Kau adalah Kuchiki Rukia, adik dari Hisana bukan?" tanya laki-laki yang diketahui Rukia bernama Grimmjow itu. Laki-laki yang telah melukai kakaknya. Rukia tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan tubuh yang gemetaran karena saking takutnya dengan tatapan Grimmjow yang begitu seakan begitu menusuk. Grimjow mulai menunjukkan emosinya karena sikap Rukia yang tak menyenangkan itu.

"AKU TANYA, APA KAU ADIK HISANA!" tanya Grimmow lagi yang kali ini dengan berteriak keras tepat di depan wajah Rukia. Rukia langsung mengangguk cepat. Ketakutan mulai semakin membuatnya jadi lemah hingga ia memasrahkan keadaannya saat ini. Grimmjow tersenyum tipis karena tindakannya yang membuat Rukia memucat. Tangannya dengan hati-hati melepas plester yang mengunci mulut manis Rukia.

"U-Uh," suara kesakitan Rukia terdengar saat Grimmjow menarik sisa plester yang menempel di mulutnya itu dengan sedikit keras. Rukia kemudian mengatupkan giginya beitu mulutnya sudah tebebas dari bungkaman menyakitkan itu. "G-Grimmjow, kau-" bisik Rukia dengan nada kesal. Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya itu malah terlihat puas melihat ekspresi kemarahan Rukia. Tubuhnya yang besar itu perlahan-lahan menindih tubuh mungil Rukia yang ada di ranjang itu.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan! Menjauh, sialan!" maki Rukia begitu tangan Grimmjow mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Rukia.

"Hahaha. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kalau Byakuya melihat adik yang disayanginya jadi 'rusak' di tangan musuhnya sendiri." kalimat itu membuat Rukia semakin emosi. Kakinya menendang-nendang tubuh Grimmjow sebisanya. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena kaki Grimmjow segera mengunci pergerakan kaki Rukia dengan kakinya juga.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa yang Nii-sama lakukan sampai kau melukai Nii-sama? Kenapa harus keluarga Kuchiki yang harus-"

"Karena Byakuya membunuh Hisana, orang yang kucintai, Rukia! Dia membunuh kakak kandungmu dengan tangannya sendiri!"

Jantung Rukia seakan tertancap sesuatu yang menyakitkan begitu Grimmjow mengatakan kalau orang yang disayanginya itu membunuh orang yang lebih disayanginya. Rukia menggeleng. Ia segera menampik kata-kata Grimmjow yang merasuk dalam otaknya. Gadis itu tak ingin mempercayai kata-kata Grimmjow.

"Kau bohong! Nii-sama tidak akan melakukan hal se-keji itu!"

"Aku bohong?" Grimmjow memegang kedua pipi Rukia dan menghadapkan wajah sang gadis ke arahnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kokuto, anak buah kakakmu adalah saksi dari pembunuhan yang dilakukan Byakuya. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakannya." Grimmjow serius. Air mata pun keluar dari mata violet itu. Ia tak mau terus membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau nyatanya memang Byakuya adalah orang yang membunuh Hisana. Bukan mati karena kecelakaan, tapi mati karena dibunuh. Sebelum Grimmjow bilang begitu, sebenarnya Rukia sudah tahu dari Kokuto bahwa Hisana memang dibunuh Byakuya. Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Rukia. Gadis hanya bisa terisak-isak tak melawan Grimmjow yang mengecup lehernya.

"Hisana-lah yang bodoh. Jika seandainya dia tidak memutuskan hubungan kami dan tidak memilih Byakuya, ia pasti masih hidup bahagia saat ini."

**# # #**

Sementara itu, di tempat masuk markas kelompok Grimmjow yang dijaga oleh beberapa anak buahnya terlihat tenang. Para anak buah itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Bermain ponsel, mengobrol di sekitar pintu masuk yang tertutupi kardus-kardus tak terpakai bahkan ada yang sedang tidur dalam tugas penjagaan itu.

"Hhh... saat ini bos sedang apa ya dengan gadis SMA yang kita culik tadi? Kenapa bos menyuruh kita jaga pintu masuk? Memang ada orang yang berani masuk ke markas kita?" keluh salah satu anak buah yang keberatan dengan tugas penjagaan yang Grimmjow berikan untuknya. Teman anak buah lainnya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin bos sedang ingin bermain-main dengan wanita, makanya dia menculik gadis SMA tadi,"

"Hm? Kalau bos sudah selesai main, apa kita boleh ambil bagian ya?"

Lawan bicara si penanya itu menjitak rekannya. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin bos memperbolehkan kita menyentuh wanita-"

BRUAAAAAAAAK!

Pembicaraan itu terputus oleh suara rusuh yang mendadak muncul. Sebuah mobil ferrari merah menjebol pintu sekaligus menerobos tumpukan kardus yang menghalangi jalan hingga kardus-kardus itu terlempar dan menimpa beberapa anak buah Grimmjow. Ferrari itu kemudian berhenti di depan sekelompok orang-orang berjaket hitam yang merupakan anak buah Grimmjow. Semua orang-orang itu menatap dengan heran kemunculan mobil ferrari yang super mewah. Ada pula yang menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Kaien bodoh! Kenapa kau nekat menabrakkannya? Untung ternyata pintunya hanya dari kayu dan kardus, kalau dari tembok lalu ferrari ini lecet parah, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh ayahku!" teriak seorang laki-laki berseragam dan berambut putih yang kemudian keluar dari mobil tersebut diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Kaien, yang mengendarai mobil milik ayah Kokuto itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saat Kokuto mengomeli bocah pencinta game itu.

"H-Hey, siapa kalian?"

Kelima penumpang mobil ferrari yang baru saja turun itu menoleh pada sekelompok laki-laki seram yang ada di hadapan mereka. Para sekelompok yakuza dengan level yang masih rendah itu memasang kuda-kuda dan mengambil senjata-senjata berbahaya dari saku mereka, bersiap untuk menyerang Kokuto dan lainnya. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye itu maju melangkah ke depan dengan tatapan sinisnya kepada para sekelompok yakuza itu.

"Mana gadis yang kalian culik itu?" ucapnya tegas dan menantang.

"Cih, jangan berlagak kau, bocah! Apa gadis itu pacarmu? Saat ini bos kami sedang bersenang-senang dengannya. Dan jangan harap kau bisa menyelamatkan pacarmu itu!" balas alah satu kelompok yakuza itu.

"K-Kau! Beraninya yakuza tua sepertimu bicara begitu!" sahut Renji yang mulai kut campur. Yakuza tua? Si yakuza itu merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Renji. "Dasar bocah mirip baboon!" Rupanya aksi saling ledek yang pendek itulah yang akan memulai perkelahian antar anak SMA dan yakuza ini.

"SEMUANYA, SERAAAANG!" teriak yakuza yang saling ejek dengan Renji itu memberi aba-aba pada yang lainnya untuk menyerang kelompok Ichigo. Para sekelompok yakuza itu berteriak menjawab perintah itu sambil mengangakat senjata mereka ke atas sebagai simbol perkelahian dimulai.

"Oke kalau itu mau kalian!" Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Pemuda hobi berkelahi itu nampak semangat karena kebiasaanya yang dulu terkubur itu bisa ia lampiaskan sekarang. Apalagi lawannya itu banyak, jadi ia bisa memuaskan dirinya untuk meninju beberapa orang. Tapi semangat itu bukan hanya dimiliki Ichigo. Kokuto, Kaien, Renji dan Ishida pun nampak semangat untuk menghadapi perkelahian ini.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya rambut putihku akan terlumur darah," ucap Kokuto sambil meregangkan otot-otot lehernya.

"Sudah lama lho kita tidak berkelahi. Rasanya tanganku gatal!" tambah Renji yang melakukan pemanasan.

"Habis game balap, sekarang game pertarungan ya," sambung Kaien yang tersenyum licik.

"Cih. Merepotkan. Terpaksa kita harus main fisik." sahut Ishida yang melepas kacamatanya agar tidak hancur gara-gara perkelahian nantinya.

"SEMUANYA, SERAAAAANG!"

"YOSSSH!"

Kedua kubu itu saling berteriak dengan semangat sebelum saling melukai satu sama lain. Lima lawan puluhan orang. Itu memang tidak sebanding, namun Ichigo dan yang lainnya sudah biasa menghadapi lawan seperti itu. Cukup menggunakan tangan kosong, kelompok Ichigo tidak akan kalah melawan orang-orang bersenjata. Tanpa basa-basi, perkelahian kasar itu pun dimulai.

**# # #**

10 menit berlalu. Waktu yang singkat untuk mengakhiri sebuah perkelahian. Dan 10 menit itulah perkelahian kasar itu dimenangkan oleh kubu Ichigo. Kelima siswa SMA itu masih berdiri tegap di antara yakuza-yakuza yang terkapar dengan darah di bawah mereka. Meski Ichigo dan yang lain juga terluka, pertarungan itu tetap menang di tangan mereka. Nafas kelima siswa itu menderu begitu hebat, jantung mereka juga masih terasa berdegup kencang karena ada pula sabetan pisau yang mengenai bagian tubuh mereka.

"Hhh... sial! Gara-gara lama tidak berkelahi, kecepatanku jadi berkurang," keluh Kaien yang merobek T-Shirtnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan di tangannya yang tadi sempat tergores pisau cukup dalam.

"Ichigo, ayo kita segera cari Rukia! Pasti Rukia ada di salah satu ruangan bangunan ini!" sahut Ishida mengingatkan tujuan mereka datang ke markas Grimmjow. Ichigo mengangguk lemah. Tenaganya sedikit terkuras karena perkelahian ini. Pandangan mata hazelnya mulai sedikit mengabur. "Rukia..." bisiknya dengan khawatir.

Namun, ternyata perkelahian itu masih belum berakhir. Tak lama setelah mereka mengalahkan sekelompok yakuza itu, kelompok yakuza lainnya datang dari pintu masuk. Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Kedatangan para yakuza dengan jumlah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya itu mengundang rasa panik untuk Ichigo dan yang lain.

"Si-sial! Kenapa bisa bertambah lebih banyak?"

Situasi mulai gawat. Ichigo memandang satu persatu teman-temannya yang kini masih dalam keadaan lelah. Tidak bisa, kalau mereka memaksakan kembali bertarung dengan sekelompok yakuza yang baru datang itu, sama saja artinya dengan bunuh diri.

"Hooo... ternyata bocah SMA seperti kalian hebat juga bisa mengalahkan teman-teman kami. Kupuji kekuatan kalian. Tapi kali ini, kalian akan mati di tangan kami! Dan kami pasti akan mendapat hadiah yang tak terkira dari Grimmjow karena telah membunuh kalian!" kata seorang yakuza yang berdiri paling depan di antara sekelompok yakuza lainnya.

Nama yang paling tak ingin di dengar oleh Ichigo itu membuat emosinya terpancing. "Ka-"

"Ichigo, cepat cari Rukia. Kami akan menahan mereka!" potong Kokuto sebelum Ichigo maju untuk melawan mereka. Kokuto tersenyum pada Ichigo. Laki-laki itu memberikan senyuman agar Ichigo yakin kalau ia dan yang lain akan baik-baik saja dan berhasil melawan mereka. "Teman-teman..."

Pemuda berambut oranye itu menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia menyeka darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Setlah itu, diperlihatkannya darah yang menempel di ibu jarinya kepada Kokuto.

"Berjanjilah kalau kalian masih selamat setelah aku menyelamatkan Rukia!" Kokuto sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Ya, aku janji. Cepat pergi, selamatkan putrimu!" perintah Kokuto. Ichigo kemudian mengangguk mantap dan segera pergi mencari Rukia dalam markas Grimmjow itu. Kokuto menghela nafasnya setelah Ichigo pergi dari hadapannya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

"K-Kokuto, kau benar-benar mau melawan mereka?" tanya Renji yang masih bersandar di ferrari untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya itu. Kokuto tak menjawabnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan entah kepada siapa. Setelah selesai, ia menoleh pada Renji, Kaien dan Ishida yang masih duduk bersandar di ferrarinya itu.

"Kalian istirahat saja. Aku masih semangat kok. Lagipula aku ini mantan yakuza juga, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir kalau aku mati semudah ini."

Hening. Ketiga laki-laki itu hanya diam seolah tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kokuto. Tapi kata 'mantan yakuza' yang diucapkan Kokuto itu tadi langsung terngiang di kepala mereka.

"EH? MANTAN YAKUZA?" ulang ketiga teman Kokuto itu bersamaan. Si mantan yakuza itu malah tersenyum ramah. Benar-benar senyum yang dapat menipu jati dirinya sebenarnya.

"Mantan yakuza yah... menarik." ucap salah satu dari kelompok yakuza yang menjadi lawan Kokuto.

**# # #**

Sementara di rumah sakit yang Byakuya temati, tepatnya di ruang rawat, Kenpachi dan Byakuya sedang bersantai menonton drama dari televisi.

"_Geun Eun Jay, jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"Tidak Gun Woo. Hiduplah bahagia bersama Min So Hii!"

Byakuya tampak serius menonton drama yang menjadi favorit tetangga-tetangga rumahnya. Wajahnya nampak begitu menghayati menonton drama itu. Sedangkan Kenpachi? Laki-laki itu tampak bosan dengan tontonan itu hingga akhirnya ponselnya berbunyi.

"Kenpachi, lain kali kecilkan volume nada ponselmu." peringat Byakuya karena terganggu dengan suara ponsel Kenpachi yang sangat keras. Kenpachi hanya menjawab 'yaya' dengan bosan. Jari-jarinya berkutat dengan keypad ponselnya untuk membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Setelah membacanya, senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Byakuya, aku pergi dulu ya. Kau bisa jaga dirimu sendiri kan?" Kenpachi bangkit dari kursi sebelah ranjang Byakuya.

"Tentu. Memang kau mau ke mana?"

"Anak buahmu minta bantuanku..."

**To Be Contiuned**

Holaaaa~~! Wuah, akhirnya saia sempet-sempetin apdet di tengah ulangan seminggu yang saia jalani ini! Dan... haduh, maaf ya kalau fic ini makin lama makin gaje n plotnya ngawur! Tapi chapter selanjutnya bakal saia balikin ke semula kok! ^^

Dan maaph karena saia gak sempat bales review! Maaf ya, mohon maaf banget! Dan buat IchiRukinya? Nyah, chapter depan ya! XD

**Next Chap : : **

"**Apa? Byakuya memberikan tiket ke taman bermain untuk kencan pertama kita? Kerasukan apa dia?"**

"**Kurosaki Ichigo, kupastikan kau akan sekarat kalau berani macam-macam dengan adikku!"**

"**Dasar kau ini. Cium-ciuman di rumah hantu dengan Rukia. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain untuk melakukan itu saja!"**

"**I-Ichigo, lukisannya kok senyumnya semakin lebar?"**

Wakakak, itu cuplikan buat next chap. Chapter depan saia kasih sedikit cerita horror, XD

Wokeh, repiu yah kalau sudi. No flame :D


	10. Chapter 10

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan! Bukaaaan!"

Ichigo terus saja membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan bangunan yang menjadi markas Grimmjow. Dia terus berlari mencari-cari setiap pintu yang ia temukan. Pemuda itu terus menggerutu kesal karena sudah sekitar 10 pintu yang ia buka, namun tidak ada apa-apanya. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah pintu yang berbeda dari pintu-pintu lainnya ia temukan.

'Mungkin di sini ada Rukia!' pikir Ichigo. Ia memutar kenop pintu yang sudah terlihat tua itu. Tapi dak bisa terbuka. Berkali-kali Ihigo terus memutar kenop itu agar terbuka, tapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia. Karena sudah sangat kesal, tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo meraih sebuah kayu besar yang tergeletak di dekat pintu itu. Diangkatnya kayu itu dan ia mengancang-ancang untuk memukulkannya ke pintu.

"Aku sudah marah. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku... MERUSAK PINTUNYA!"

Dan... Braaak!

Pintu yang susah dibuka itu pun jebol karena hantaman kayu yang diayunkan Ichigo. Pintu itu roboh dan membuat pemandangan di dalamnya dapat terlihat. Ichigo pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kekasihnya, Rukia dengan seragam yang hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya itu ditindih oleh lelaki yang ia kenal adalah Grimmjow. Kerusuhan itu membuat Rukia dan Grimmjow meoleh pada Ichigo yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Air mata Rukia keluar semakin banyak begitu meliha sosok pemuda berambut oranye yang terengah-engah itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, midget."

**Disclaimers : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Abal, Uaneh, dll! Sedikit lime! (mungkin)**

**I Can Change You Chapter 10**

Grimmjow menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Rukia. Lelaki itu kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri di hadapan Ichigo. Ia tertawa seolah meremehkan Ichigo.

"Hahaha. Bisa apa kau? Kau hanya bocah SMA tak tahu diri. Kau pikir kau bisa melawanku? Ah, tapi kau cukup pantas mendapat pujian karena kau tidak terlambat menyelamatkan kekasihmu ini. Karena kalau kau terlambat, Kuchiki Rukia mungkin sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting bagi seorang wanita."

"Bedebah!"

Ichigo segera melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Grimmjow, tapi dengan mudahnya pria berambut biru itu menahan kepalan tangan Ichigo dengan satu tangan. Tapi itu tidak membuat Ichigo kehilangan akal, kakinya dengan cepat menendang tubuh Grimmjow sekuatnya. Itu berhasil. Grimmjow melepas tangan Ichigo yang ditahannya lalu meringis kesakitan setelah menerima tendangan itu. Tatapan Grimmjow langsung berubah penuh amarah. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit mendekati Ichigo. Tangannya langsung mencekik leher Ichigo dan dihantamkannya dengan keras tubuh Ichigo ke tembok, membuat rasa sakit itu terasa 2x lipat. Ichigo memekik kesakitan menerima serangan mendadak dari Grimmjow.

"Ichigo!" teriak Rukia. Gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. Tangannya masih terikat. Ia hanya bisa melihat Ichigo yang tersiksa. "Sial! Grimmjow, lepaskan Ichigo!" Rukia terus menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk membuat celah ikatan tali di tangannya itu.

Grimmjow menoleh padanya. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya. "Jadi namanya Ichigo ya? Lihatlah, Rukia! Sebentar lagi dia akan mati!" cekikan Grimmjow semakin kuat. Ichigo mengerang merasakannya. Oksigen! Oksigen! Dia menggengam pergelangan tangan besar Grimmjow dan berusaha untuk melepasnya. Tapi tenaga Grimmjow terlalu kuat. Kekuatannya tak mungkin bisa menyamai si pemimpin gerombolan di Osaka itu, orang yang mengambil alih posisi Byakuya.

"Mati kau, Ichigo!" Grimmjow menarik sebilah pedang dari sarung pedangnya yang berada di pinggulnya. Pedang itu bersiap ditebakan di tubuh Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia yang kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain sambil menggumamkan doa, berharap Ichigo selamat.

Jraassh!

Darahnya terciprat dengan derasnya. Darah itu terus merembes dari tubuh. Darah itu keluar karena sabetan pedang yang mengenai bagian tubuh lelaki itu. Bukan Ichigo, melainkan Grimmjow yang terluka karena sabetan pedang yang berasal dari belakang dan mengenai punggungnya itu. Tangan yang mencekik leher Ichigo itu terlepas. Pria bermata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu tiba-tiba ambruk diikuti Ichigo yang ikut jatuh terduduk sambil terbatuk-batuk. Dan sosok di belakangnya pun terlihat. Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menebas Grimmjow tersebut.

"Ken... Pachi?" ucapnya kaget yang melihat Kenpahi berdiri di hadapannya dengan pedang yang ternoda darah Grimmjow itu.

"Yo, bocah rambut jeruk." balas Kenpachi dengan seringaian khasnya. Kenpachi menaik kerah seragam Ichigo agar berdiri dan mendorongnya ke tempat Rukia. Ichigo yang bingung dengan maksud Kenpachi hanya memilih diam. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kenpachi, ini-"

"Cepat bawa Rukia dan teman-temanmu pergi dari sini. Biar Grimmjow kuurus." titah Kenpachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grimmjow yang ada di bawahnya.

"Tapi-"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA, CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI! BYAKUYA MENUNGGUMU, BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak Kenpachi lebih keras dan lantang agar Ichigo mau melakukan apa yang dia minta. Ichigo mengangguk cepat. Ia mempercayakan urusan Grimmjow pada Kenpachi. Cepat-cepat Ichigo melepas ikatan tali yang ada di tangan Rukia dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"E-Ekh? Ichigo, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protes Rukia yang meronta untuk diturunkan. Tapi Ichigo tak mempedulikannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan penuh darah Grimmjow itu. Mata hazel Ichigo melirik ke Kenpachi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, ketua yakuza!" pamit Ichigo pada Kenpachi sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah tak terasa tanda-tanda keberadaan Ichigo, Kenpachi tersenyum. Pedang senbonzakura milik Byakuya yang dipinjamkan untuk menebas Grimmjow itu ia tancapkan di sebelah kepala Grimmjow.

"Cih. Yakuza macam apa kau? Seorang yakuza itu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini demi cinta. Hisana sudah mati, jadi diantara kau dan Byakuya, tidak akan ada yang mendapatkan gadis itu. Percuma kau melakukan hal seperti ini kalau pada akhirnya kau tetap tidak mendapatkan gadis yang kau cintai bukan?"

"Kau... Tidak membunuhku?" ucap Grimmjow dengan nafas terengah. Kenpachi tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Grimmjow yang dianggapnya konyol itu.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau jadi koleksiku (anak buah) daripada aku membunuhmu."

**# # #**

**Ichigo POV**

"I-Ichigo, turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Aku-"

"Bisa diam tidak, midget!"

Arrgh! Sial. Rukia sudah berhasil kuselamatkan, tapi emosiku masih saja terkobar. Meski aku merasa bersyukur dan lega, tapi tetap saja ada rasa khawatir pada teman-temanku. Kokuto, Renji, Ishida dan Kaien. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Setelah kubentak, Rukia kini jadi banyak diam. Padahal dia selalu berontak dalam gendonganku ini. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram seragamku yang terpasang kacau.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku merasa aneh dengan Rukia yang membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Ia menggeleng dan masih menyembunyikan wajah manisnya itu.

"Cepat pulang... aku takut. Aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu Nii-sama." bisiknya. Tangannya yang mencengkram terasa sedikit bergetar. Mungkin dia bahagia karena telah terselamatkan atau mungkin trauma? Ah, keduanya tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, Rukia. Dan aku janji, kejadian bodoh seperti ini tdak akan terulang lagi.

Sudah sampai! Kami akhirnya sudah sampai di tempat Kokuto dan yang lain. Dan pemandangan apa ini? Hebat, yakuza-yakuza yang tadi akan Kokuto dan yang lain sekarang semuanya terkapar di tanah. Kecuali Kokuto dan yang lain. Mereka menunggu kedatanganku yang membawa Rukia di mobil ferrari ayah Kokuto. Wajah-wajah terluka akibat perkelahian itu menghadap padaku yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Yo, king. Selamat ya sudah berhasil selamatkan ratumu." canda Renji dengan kedipan mata yang dilemparkannya padaku dan Rukia hingga membuat Rukia memerah malu karena candaannya. Aku hanya tertawa lepas mendengarnya dan segera bergabung dengan mereka. Menaiki mobil itu dan kembali ke rumah sakit tempat Byakuya.

Dalam perjalanan, kami saling berbincang. Rupanya, Kokuto meminta pertolongan pada Kenpachi. Dan akhirnya Kenpachi beserta gerombolan yakuza-nya yang kuat-kuat itu berhasil mengalahkan semua anak buah Grimmjow. Kemudian, bagaimana dengan Grimmjow? Tadi baru saja Kokuto mendapat telpon dari Kenpachi kalau Kenpachi membiarkan Grimmjow hidup dan menjadi anak buahnya. Dan saat itu, Grimmjow juga berbicara pada Rukia. Dia meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang dia lakukan padanya dan Byakuya. Dan tentu saja, kekasihku yang baik hati ini memaafkannya. Kenpachi dan Grimmjow serta kelompok yakuza yang menjadi anak buahnya pun melakukan perjalanan ke kota-kota Jepang untuk dikuasainya. Ckck, mengerikan.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Rukia segera berhambur masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Byakuya. Gadis itu menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya itu. Sang kakak pun menyambut pelukan hangat adiknya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang padanya. Lelaki itu akhirnya membongkar rahasia kematian Hisana pada Rukia. Dan untunglah, Rukia menerima kenyataan dengan hati tegarnya itu dan tidak menumbuhkan dendam pada Byakuya meski ia adalah pembunuh kakak kandungnya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubunganku dengan Rukia? Hubungan kami tentu semakin dekat. Puas menangis, dia tiba-tiba mengecup bibirku di depan teman-teman dan Byakuya. Bagus bukan? Aku memang tidak keberatan jika dia menciumku di depan teman-teman, tapi jika di depan Byakuya? Paman-paman itu menatapku dengan tatapan horor melihat Rukia menciumku. Oh, rasanya aku akan dibunuhnya karena sudah menyentuh bibir mungil adiknya itu. Begitulah kisah kehidupan kami. Petualangan yang melibatkan yakuza yang benar-benar menengangkan seumur hidup kami. Bukan hanya luka yang kami dapatkan, tapi juga pengalaman berkelahi dan lainnya.

**End Ichigo Pov**

**# # #**

"Hoaaaam~!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang siswa SMA Karakura dengan rambut nyentrik khasnya itu baru saja datang. Seperti sehari-harinya, dia langsung meletakkan tasnya ke meja dan menidurkan kepalanya ke meja untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang dirasanya belum cukup itu.

"Woy, Ichigo! Jangan tidur saja, aku punya game baru nih!" Shiba Kaien, teman Ichigo berambut hitam dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Ichigo itu memamerkan game barunya di ponsel pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas lalu melihat game di ponsel Kaien yang ditunjukkannya itu.

"Oh..." ucapnya singkat menanggapi Kaien. Ia sudah bosan dengan game-game yang Kaien selalu tunjukkan. Tentu, Ichigo memang tidak berminat pada game.

"Daripada game, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih bagus. Fufufu. Film dengan pemainnya Maria Ozawa!" sambar Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memamerkan sebuah kaset yang berisi film yang dimaksudkannya itu.

"Dasar mesum." ledek Ichigo pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ekh? Bukannya kau juga mesum!" balas Renji.

Berbeda dengan Renji dan Kaien, teman yang lain Ichigo yaitu Kokuto dan Ishida tampak terlihat tenang di bangku mereka. Kedua orang itu menonton video yang ada di ponsel Ishida. Sesekali, senyum mesum muncul di wajah mereka, menarik perhatian para sisa laki-laki lainnya yang berada di kelas itu. Dan reaksinya sama seperti Kokuto dan Ishida, para siswa laki-laki itu sesekali tersenyum meliha video yang entah apa namanya iu. Rasa penasaran pun muncul. Ichigo mendekat ke bangku tempat Kokuto dan mendongakkan kepalanya di belakang kerumunan agar dapat melihat video yang sedang asyik ditonton itu. Dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat video itu.

"I-Itu kan film action yang diperankan aktris seksi Matsumoto Rangiku!" teriaknya heboh dan langsung menerobos kerumunan untuk melihat aktris faforitnya tersebut. Tapi tanpa datang ak dijemput, pulang tak diantar (?), sebuah penghapus melayang dan mengenai kepala oranye Ichigo. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya itu dan menoleh ke sumber lemparan.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan kau, midget?" omelnya pada seorang gadis bermata violet yang berdiri di depan papan tulis. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Ichigo kesal.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Di sini dilarang menonton video hentai!"

"Ini bukan video hentai! Ini film action!"

"Tapi kalau pemainnya seksi, itu berarti hentai!"

"Biar saja! Action itu butuh pemain yang seksi, bukan pemain berdada rata sepertimu!"

Kalimat iu sukses membuat kemarahan Rukia meledak. Segera saja Rukia berjalan mendekat pada Ichigo. Ditariknya kerah Ichigo agar pemuda itu menunduk dan dapat dijitaknya. Bletak! Ichigo mendapat hadiah pagi hari dari sang pacar.

"R-Rukia, K-kau!" belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Rukia menarik Ichigo keluar kelas. Pemandangan itu membuat sejumlah siswa heran. Ada-ada saja pasangan kekasih seperti mereka yang suka bertengkar.

**# # #**

Rupanya Rukia mengajak Ichigo ke taman belakang sekolah yang cukup jauh dari kelas mereka. Ichigo menggerutu kesal pada Rukia. Pemuda dengan alis mengkerut itu mencubit kedua pipi Rukia. "Dasar, buat apa kau menyeretku kemari? Kita tadi jadi tontonan para murid, apa kau tidak malu sama sekali?" kesalnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. Rukia mengeluh kesakitan karena cubitan Ichigo. Tangannya segera menampik tangan Ichigo yang adai wajahnya iu.

"Uh. Aku membawamu ke sini karena ada yang ingin kuberikan!"

"Apa? Kau mau memberikan apa?" Ichigo heran.

Rukia merogoh saku roknya untuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah itu, disodorkannya dua tiket. Tiket dengan nama 'Karakura playground'. Ichigo mengambil dan menatap satu tiket itu dengan heran.

"Ini-"

"Nii-sama memberikan tiket ini untuk kita. Dan... maukah kau menemaniku pergi ke sana? Anggap saja ini sebagai kencan pertama kita." wajah Rukia tampak memerah mengucapkannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain agar ia tak bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo. Kencan? Ah, ya. Memang benar, selama menjalin hubungan dengan Rukia, Ichigo memang belum melakukan kencan dengan Rukia karena masalahnya dengan yakuza dulu itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

"A-Apa? Byakuya memberikan tiket ini untuk kencan pertama kita? Kerasukan apa dia?" Byakuya, kakak Rukia yang terlihat elegan tapi ternyata 'sangar' itu mana mungkin ikhlas membiarkan Rukia berkencan dengan Ichigo? Bukankah Byakuya sangat tidak suka pada Ichigo sampai-sampai laki-laki berambut oranye itu dikirimi sms kutukan dari Byakuya.

"Entahlah. Pokoknya kau jangan lupa jemput aku ya nanti malam! Kutunggu! Hanya berua saja, Ichigo. Jangan ajak yang lain!" pesan Rukia dan dengan tergesa-gesa ingin meninggalkan Ichigo agar muka merahnya itu tak terlihat oleh kekasihnya. Tapi sebelum sempat pergi, Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia. Membuat gadis itu kembali berbalik menghadap Ichigo. Pemuda itu merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Dikecupnya singkat bibir Rukia yang sedikit terbuka itu. Berhasil melakukannya, Ichigo menyeringai pada Rukia. "Ini balasan karena sudah melempariku dengan penghapus. Sekaligus rasa terima kasih karena kau sudah mengajakku kencan, Kuchiki Rukia." kata Ichigo dengan senyum bahagianya yang membuat wajah Rukia semakin merah mrona tak karuan.

"U-Urusai!"

**# # #**

**Ichigo Pov**

Semuanya sudah siap. Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo dengan pakaian sederhana, kaos putih dengan jaket warna hitam dan celana jeans ini siap untuk berkncan! Dia bilang aku harus menjemputnya pukul 7 malam. Yah, aku tidak terlambat. Arlojiku menunjukkn tepat pukul 7 dan kini aku sudah berada di depan kediaman Kuchiki. Rasanya tegang. Bukan tegang karena bertemu dengan Rukia nantinya, tapi tegang karena harus bertemu dengan Byakuya. Argh! Kenapa setiap harus menemui malaikat kecilku (Rukia), aku harus juga bertemu dengan iblis (Byakuya)! Tapi bukankah tadi Rukia bilang tiketnya itu dari Byakuya? Dan dia bilang, tadi Byakuya memberikannya untuk kencan pertama mereka? Mungkinkah Byakuya sekarang dapat menerima Ichigo sebagai menantunya? Wah, tidak, Ichigo! Tenangkan pikiranmu! Sepertinya tidak mungkin seorang Byakuya seperti itu.

**Ting Tong...**

Berani juga akhirnya aku menekan bel rumah kediaman Kuchiki ini. Kuharap yang membukakan pintu adalah malaikatku.

"Ya? Eh, Ichigo!" syukurlah harapanku terkabul! Rukia yang membukakan pintunya untukku! Ia terlihat sangat senang karena melihatku yang datang menjemputnya. Ditariknya tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu. Dia membawaku ke ruang tamunya yang cukup besar.

"Tunggu aku yah, Ichigo. Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu!" ucapnya sebelum berangkat ke kamarnya di atas untuk berganti pakaian. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum masam. Kenapa tidak tersenyum bahagia? Karena... RUKIA MENINGGALKANKU DENGAN BYAKUYA BERDUA!

Arrgh... nyawaku serasa diambang kematian. Mana bisa aku duduk menunggu Rukia kembali bersama Byakuya? Tapi syukurlah Byakuya tidak terlalu memperhatikanku karena dia terlalu fokus dengan reality show yang ditontonnya di televisi.

"_Apaan luh, dasar botak! Mikir pakai otak dong, Derek!"_

"_Luthfie, lu kalau bicara jangan sembarang ceplos ya, gue gampar muka lu!"_

Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalaku. Sejak kapan mantan yakuza ini terjun ke dunia acara seperti ini? Tapi biarlah. Dengan begitu, mungkin sikapnya jadi melembut dan mau menerima hubunganku dengan Rukia. Tapi lagi-lagi harapanku itu cuma angan. Dia menoleh ke arahku yang berdiri di sebelah sofa yang didudukinya. Mata abu-abunya menatapku dengan begitu tajamnya seolah ingin membunuhku.

"Awas kau, Kurosaki Ichigo. Jika berani macam-macam dengan Rukia, kupastikan kau sekarat."

Hanya dengan kalimat yang dilontarkannya sudah membuat kakiku bergetar hebat. Sial, padahal dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi kenapa aura mengerikannya itu malah semakin bertambah kuat?

"M-Maaf, benarkah kau memberikan tiket ke Karakura Playground pada kami untuk kencan pertama ini?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa penasaranku tentang tiket yang Byakuya berikan dan akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

"Ya. Anggap saja itu hadiah karena sudah menyelamatkan Rukia." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke tevelisi. Wah, benarkah itu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Berarti aku maju selangkah untuk mendapat restu hubunganku dengan Rukia kan!

"Tapi jangan harap hanya karena aku memberikan hadiah itu, kau bisa dengan mudah berlaku seenaknya dengan Rukia." sambung Byakuya dengan suara dinginnya. Kutarik kembali ucapanku. Sepertinya aku tidak maju selangkah, karena Byakuya tampak tidak ikhlas memberikan harapan paaku untuk mendapatkan restu darinya.

"Ichigo, ayo berangkat!" suara Rukia mengagetkanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Oh Tuhan, betapa manisnya kekasihku ini. Meski tidak seksi seperti aktris idolaku, Matsumoto Rangiku, tapi dia terlihat begitu memikat dengan gaun sepanjang di atas lututnya. Gaun berwarna ungu lavender itu sangat serasi dengan warna kulitnya. Yosh, dan dimulailah kencan pertama kami.

**# # #**

"Ichigo, ayo naik itu!"

"Ichigo, ayo beli itu!"

"Ichigo, ayo kita coba ke sana!"

"Ah... sudahlah, Rukia. Sampai kapan kau mau berada di sini? Kita sudah mencoba sekitar 10 wahana malam ini dan menghabiskan waktu 4 jam. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam, apa kau tidak capek?" benar-benar yang namanya wanita itu. Kalau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, ia pasti mau berlama-lama dengan sesuatu yang disenanginya itu. Rukia memajukan bibirnya mendengar keluhanku.

"Ayolah Ichigo, kita habiskan malam ini hanya dengan bersenang-senang. Lagipula Karakura Playground ini kan buka sampai jam 2 pagi, dan besok hari Minggu. Jadi kita bisa begadang untuk menikmati wahana-wahana lainnya!" pinta gadis imut ini. Wajah memohonnya benar-benar membuatku lemah. Dan akhirnya aku turuti saja permintaannya itu. Toh besok libur, jadi aku bisa menghabiskan hari Minggu besok untuk tidur sepuasku menggantikan waktu tidur malam saat ini. Dari awal sampai sekarang, Rukia yang selalu mengajak di tempat wahana yang disukainya. Lalu kenapa sekarang tidak giliranku saja yang mengajaknya ke wahana yang kusukai? Hehe, sebuah rencana bagus terlinta di otakku.

"Rukia," panggilku dengan senyum manis yang kubuat-buat. Rukia menoleh padaku.

"Hn?"

"Dari tadi kau main curang ya. Aku selalu mengkuti dan menemanimu ke wahana yang kau inginkan. Sekarang harus giliranku yang menentukan wahana apa yang akan kita datangi selanjutnya."

Rukia tampak bingung dengan kata-kataku. "Lalu? Wahana mana yang mau kau datangi?"

Kena kau, Rukia! Aku yakin, begitu kau masuk ke dalam wahana yang kupilihkan, kau pasti akan terus memelukku!

**# # #**

"HYAAAAAA! ICHIGO, TAKUT! AYO CEPAT KITA KELUAAAR!"

Benar kan apa kataku! Rukia yang kubawa masuk ke dalam rumah hantu ini terus berjalan sambil memelukku. Tapi sayangnya bukan hanya pelukan yang aku dapatkan, tapi juga penganiayaan. Setiap melihat properti yang terlihat menyeramkan, gadis ini langsung menjerit, memelukku, lalu memukul-mukul dadaku sampai dadaku terasa sakit. Bahkan karena saking takutnya, dia tidak sengaja menggigit dadaku sampai aku berteriak-teriak. Tapi tak apalah. Aku bisa mendapatkan pelukan darinya yang hangat. Ternyata dipeluk itu lebih enak daripada memeluk. Aku harus berterima kasih pada tema Rukia yang bernama Momo Hinamori karena tadi memberitahu tentang sesuatu yang di takuti Rukia, yaitu hantu.

"I-Ichigo... ha-hantunya s-sudah pergi belum?" tanyanya gemetaran dan masih membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidangku ini. Astaga, begitu takutkah dia sampai setengah perjalanan penulusuran rumah hantu ini ia tidak berani melihat ke depan.

"Ya. Sudah pergi." balasku santai. Cih, mana hantunya? Daritadi yang aku temukan hanyalah lukisan-lukisan yang memang kelihatan mengerikan dan darah-darah yang berceceran untuk menghidupkan suasana seram di rumah ini. Rukia sedikit melepas wajahnya yang tadi menempel di badanku. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada hantu palsu atau asli yang menampakkan wujudnya di depannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini? Ini tidak menyenangkan, Ichi-HUWAAAAAAAAAA!" kembali Rukia memelukku di tengah perjalanan ini. Sesosok perempuan dengan gaun putih berbecak darah dan rambut merahnya yang menutupi wajahnya itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan kami. Hantu itu berdiam di tempatnya. Tidak takut, tidak takut. Tapi rasanya kalau melihat hantu ini, aku jai teringat seseorang.

"Hush, hush!" usirku seperti mengusir binatang. Niatku sih bercanda. Mana mungkin hantu mau diusir semudah itu. Tapi ternyata ajaibnya hantu itu berjalan menjauhi kami dan menghilang entah ke mana. Dasar. Penampakan yang aneh. Bukan hanya itu yang aneh, tapi hantu-hantu yang lain juga aneh...

Penampakan 2

Hantu dengan topeng berwajah kakek-kakek yang keriputnya sangat mengerikan itu sukses membuat Rukia menjerit. Tapi aku malah melihat keganjilan pada hantu itu. Kenapa dan sejak kapan ada hantu memakai kacamata?

Penampakan 3

Kali ini yang muncul adalah sesosok siluman yang bentuknya aneh. Siluman itu juga sukses membuat Rukia ketakutan dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi, sama seperti sebelumnya, ada saja keganjilan pada penampakan itu. Siluman berambut putih? Setahuku, siluman itu rambutnya panjang, tapi kenapa yang ini rambutnya putih pendek?

Penampakan 4

Yang ini Shinigami, pencabut nyawa. Wajah tengkoraknya membuat Rukia sampai hampir mencekikku saking kagetnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, keanehan dalam hantu ini sangat mencolok. Sejak kapan Shinigami membawa PSP? Bukannya harusnya dia membawa sabit?

**# # #**

"Ichigo, kapan kita sampai ke pintu keluar? Aku takut! Ingin pulang!" rengek Rukia yang sangat tidak betah di rumah hantu ini.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok. Tapi sebelum itu hapus air matamu. Masa hanya karena hantu buatan seperti ini saja kau sampai menangis?" ledekku padanya. Rukia cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya. Ia kelihatan malu karena menangis di depanku hanya gara-gara hantu.

"Huh, awa kau! Lihat saja suatu saat pasti akan kubalas!" ancamnya sambil membuang muka. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekanak-kanakannya itu. Kebetulan sekali rumah hantu ini sepi pengunjung, jadi tidak apa kan kalau aku melakukan hal yang sedikit bodoh untuk dikerjakan di sini?

"Rukia,"

"Apa? E-Eh? Ichigo?" tubuhnya kumunduran hingga menabrak dinding rumah hantu ini. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya hingga bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya. Seringaian mesumku sepertinya kembali muncul setelah sekian lama tidak terlihat.

"Boleh aku minta hadiah kencan pertama kita?"

"Memang kau mau minta apa?"

Pertanyaan bdoh, Rukia. Kenapa kau begitu polos? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti hadiah yang kumaksud itu, padahal sudah jelas kutunjukkan dengan perlakuanku ini. Ah... berkacalah. Kau tampak manis dengan rona pipimu yang mengiasi warna kulit wajahmu. Membuatku tak tahan untuk menyentuhmu.

"I-Ichi... Mmh," segera kubungkam bibir mungil yang menggairahkan itu dengan mulutku. Sensasi ini... sensasi ciuman yang kurindukan sejak terakhir aku menciumnya secara paksa di kamarku dulu. Kulumat habis bibirnya yang berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Terus kulakukan itu berulang-ulang seakan tak akan pernah puas. Kedua tangannya yang berpegangan pada pundakku, bibirnya yang berusaha membalas lumatanku, deru nafasnya yang memburu, jantungnya yang terdengar berdetak begitu cepat dan kepalanya yang dimiringkannya agar ciuman kami semakin dalam membuat hasratku semakin tinggi. Setelah cukup beberapa lama kami saling bermain lidah, kulepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Rukia terengah-engah begitu kulepas ciuman panas ini. Matanya menatapku bagai seorang wanita yang kehausan dan terlihat bernafsu saat melihat sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"I-Ichigo... cukuph, nanti ada yang tahu... Uhh,"

"Sst... diamlah. Kalau kau tidak ingin ada yang tahu, tahan desahanmu. Kalau kau bisa menahannya." bisikku di telinganya. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit kunaikkan sehingga kini aku bisa berhadapan dengan kedua dada mungilnya itu. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus berpegangan pada pundakku. Saliva yang keluar dari celah mulutnya itu membuatnya semakin menggairahkan. Langsung saja aku terdorong untuk melanjutkan yang tadi. Kuturunkan gaunnya itu hingga menampakkan kedua dadanya.

"Kau begitu cantik, malaikat kecilku..." pujiku melihat keindahan tubuh Rukia. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan muka merahnya. Tangan-tangannya bermain pada helai rambutku. "J-Jangan lakukan di sini- Akh!"

Kau terlambat untuk mencegahku, Rukia. Daerah sensitifmu kini sudah tertawan oleh mulutku. Desahan yang berusaha kau tahan itu membuatku semakin gemas padamu. Jilat, kulum, gigit. Itu terus kulakukan berulang-ulang pada bagian tubuhmu yang menggoda. Kumanja terus keduanya terasa mengeras. Tanganku kuarahkan ke pahamu. Benar-benar lembut. Aku tak menyangka gadis sepertimu memiliki tubuh yang sangat merangsang lelaki sepertiku, Rukia. Kuangat kepalaku untuk melihat reaksinya saat kumainkan jemariku di balik celana dalam yang dipakainya itu.

"Kau sudah basah ya, midget. Gampang terangsang ya," ucapku dengan penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuatnya tunduk padaku. Rukia mengangguk sambil sesekali mendesah kecil.

"I-Ichigo... L-Lepaaasssh! Kumohon, lepaskan tanganmu! Ahhhh!" Rukia terus saja mendesah. Uh, ini membuat aku ikut terangsang. Tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkannya. Entah ada apa, tiba-tiba Rukia berteriak seperti melihat hantu. Refleks kukeluarkan saja tanganku dari balik roknya itu. Rukia langsung berhambur ke pelukanku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke suatu arah. "Itu! Itu! Ada hantu!" katanya ketakutan. Aku menoleh ke tempat yang Rukia maksud. Dan benar saja. Beberapa hantu berkumpul di dekat kami seakan mengintip kegiatan yang kami lakukan tadi, dan yang paling aneh, salah satu dari hantu itu membawa kamera. Pemandangan itu membuatku begidik ngeri sekaligus marah. Jangan-jangan aku dan Rukia tadi direkam? 

"K-Kalian! Apa-apaan kalian!" marahku pada gerombolan hantu yang berisikan hantu, siluman, dan shinigami yang menampakkan wujudnya di depan kami tadi. Para hantu itu kemudian membuka penyamaran mereka. Dan... WTF?

Renji, Kaien, Kokuto dan Ishida adalah hantu yang mengerjai kami?

"Wah, wah. Kalian mau kencan kok tidak ajak-ajak kami?" ujar Kokuto.

"Dasar, cium-ciuman di rumah hantu. Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja untuk melakukan itu!" tambah Renji sambil menyibakkan rambut merahnya. Ternyata dia menyamar sebagai hantu perempuan berambut merah tadi. Aku dan Rukia langsung terdiam karena malu. Argh! Kami ketahuan berbuat mesum di depan mereka!

**End Ichigo Pov**

**# # # **

"Ke-kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? Dan apa-apaan penyamaran itu?" tanya Ichigo membentak-bentak Kaien.

"Kami ada di sini karena kami hari ini dapat pekerjaan sambilan menjadi hantu di sini, makanya jangan heran ya!" balas Kaien yang juga ikut membentak.

Sementara Kaien dan Ichigo saling beradu pandang kemarahan, Rukia sedang mengagumi sebuah lukisan yang ada di dinding rumah hantu itu.

"I-Ini kau lukisan Monalisa yang sangat terkenal!" katanya takjub melihat lukisan seorang wanita cantik yang sudah sangat terkenal di dunia, Mona Lisa. Kekaguman Rukia menarik perhatian yang lain. Ichigo, Kokuto, Renji, Kaien dan Ishida mendekati Rukia yang berdiri memandangi lukisan itu. Mata mereka ikut memperhatikan lukisan itu.

"Mona Lisa, lukisan karya Leonardo Da Vinci. Daya tarik lukisan ini adalah senyuman yang penuh mister. Para ahli sampai sekarang tak bisa memecahkan masalah tentang makna dari senyuman Mona Lisa. Kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, senyuman ini tidaklah menunjukkan perasaan senang maupun emosi. Apalagi kalau kita lihat dari lain sudut. Senyumnya selalu nampak diperlihatkannya kepada kita. Dan model dari lukisan Mona Lisa yang menggemparkan ini pun tida diketahui identitasnya, menambah misteri tentang lukisan ini." jelas Ishida yang tahu asal-usul lukisan itu.

Rukia memandang takjub pada Ishida. "Hebat! Tapi apa ini benar lukisan yang asli?"

"Haha, tentu saja tidak, Rukia. Ini hanyalah duplikatnya untuk properti rumah hantu ini." jawab Ishida sambil tertawa.

"Cih. Tidak seru. Lukisan ini malah tampak menyeramkan." sahut Kaien. Meski dibilang begitu, Rukia masih tak henti-hentinya menatap lekat-lekat senyum Mona Lisa.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Rumornya, tengah malam ada seorang penjaga museum yang melihat keanehan pada lukisan Mona Lisa. Katanya tepat jam 12 malam, lukisan itu merubah ekspresinya. Tersenyum lebar atau ada juga menangis." sambung Ishida dengan tampang horor.

DEG! Jantung Rukia seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. Mata violetnya kembali melihat senyum pada gadis Mona Lisa itu. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba menetes dari dahinya.

"Te-Teman-teman... anoo..." panggil Rukia gugup. Semua menoleh pada gadis yang terlihat gemetaran itu. "Apa?" tanggap Ichigo.

Rukia menunjuk lukisan Mona Lisa. "Ichigo, senyumnya kok makin lebar?" ucapnya.

"Hee?" pertanyaan itu mulai mengundang rasa takut mereka. Ichigo dan yang lain mendekatkan wajah mereka pada lukisan itu agar dapat melihat keanehan yang muncul di lukisan itu. Benar apa Rukia, senyum Mona Lisa tampak semakin lebar dari sebelumnya. Mata Ichigo dan yang lain semakin melotot pada ke lukisan itu.

Setelah sedikit lama memperhatikan lukisan itu, sesuatu yang aneh muncul. Mata Mona Lisa itu berkedip sesaat. Meski tak sampai satu detik, Ichigo dan yang lain dapat menangkap kedipan itu dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gerombolan Ichigo langsung berhambur lari. Kecepatan lari ala jet mereka akhirnya berhasil membuat mereka cepat keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Dan itulah kencan pertama Ichigo dan Rukia yang penuh dengan kesenangan sekaligus misteri. Lalu bagaimana dengan lukisan Mona Lisa itu? Tak ada yang tahu kisah selanjutnya dan apa misteri di balik kejadian tadi...

**TBC**

Ahahahahah~ akhirnya bisa apdet kilat! Rasanya chapter ini humornya gimana-gimana gitu, apalagi horrornya... saia sebenernya takut pas mbayangin Mona Lisa. Memang benar lho senyumnya itu terasa aneh... ~_~

Oke, mohon repiunya yah, repiu sebelumnya saia bales di PM. Bagi yang gak login, di chapter selanjutnya bakal saia bales. Makasih ^^


	11. Chapter 11

"Ichigo?"

"Kon-Konbanwa- Huatsyiuuu!"

Kurosaki Masaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anak laki-laki kebanggaannya itu pulang ke rumah dengan basah kuyup. Segera saja ibu yang baik hati itu cepat-cepat menyuruh anaknya masuk dan mengambil handuk untuk menghangatkan tubuh sang anak.

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, Gaje, Abal, dikit lime –a**

**I Can Change You**

**Chapter 11**

"Dasar. Kan sudah ibu bilang, jangan pulang malam-malam karena saat ini sedang musim hujan. Kau ini keras kepala sekali pergi ke rumah Renji hanya untuk menonton film. Kan kau bisa meminjamnya lalu ditonton di rumah saja." nasehat Masaki sambil menempelkan kompres di dahi Ichigo yang sedang tiduran di kasur kamarnya. Muka Ichigo terlihat memerah dan panas. Sepertinya ia terserang demam karena nekat menerobos hujan deras yang turun malam ini.

'Bagaimana bisa aku menonton film ecchi dengan tenang di rumah kalau aku sampai ketahuan ibu.' pikir Ichigo mendengar nasehat Masaki yang tadi. Tentu saja. Mana ada orang tua yang mendukung anaknya untuk menonton film ber-unsur vulgar. Yang ada malah Ichigo akan mendapat tamparan dan smack down -?- dari sang ibu.

"Sudahlah bu. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Hanya dengan tidur saja aku pasti sudah sembuh besok." ujar Ichigo sambil menarik selimut di tempat tidurnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang dirasanya sangat dingin. Masaki menghela nafasnya melihat Ichigo yang benar-benar keras kepala. Karena menyerah dengan sifat Ichigo, Masaki mengambil kompres yang tertempel di dahi Ichigo untuk menurunkan demamnya itu. Sebelum meninggalkan anaknya itu, Masaki mematikan lampu kamar Ichigo.

"Kalau kau masih merasa demam dan tidak enak badan, besok lebih baik kau tidak masuk saja ya. Bilang pada ibu. Akan ibu buatkan surat ijinnya." pesan Masaki lalu menutup pintu kamar Ichigo.

Hujannya masih deras. Suhu dingin karena hujan yang turun menusuk kulit tubuhnya itu membuat Ichigo semakin tak enak badan. Deru nafasnya semakin terdengar cepat dengan nafas yang terasa hangat pula. Tanpa disadarinya, demamnya telah meninggi dan mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pesan ibunya untuk tidak masuk sekolah kalau ia masih merasa tidak enak badan.

"Cih. Cerewet. Kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku bisa kangen berat dengan Rukia..."

**# # #**

Karakura saat ini sedang dalam musim hujan. Siang, malam pasti masih saja hujan turun mengguyur kota itu tanpa henti. Musim itu cukup merepotkan untuk para pekerja ataupun pelajar karena dalam perjalanan pulang, pasti hujan menghalangi mereka. Tapi di lain pihak, ada juga yang senang dengan datangnya musim hujan dan itu bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik untuk para siswa yang suka membolos. Hujan pasti dijadikan sebagai alasan mereka untuk membolos. Yaya, maklum saja. Tapi terkecuali Kurosaki Ichigo, siswa SMA Karakura. Bocah yang tergolong anak berandalan ini berbeda dengan teman-teman berandalannya lainnya sekarang. Meski musim hujan yang sedang melanda ini disenangi para berandalan untuk membolos, tapi Ichigo malah berusaha untuk menghilangkan sifat jeleknya untuk membolos itu semenjak pacarnya, Kuchiki Rukia kini berani dan tak malu untuk menemani pemuda itu walau di depan teman-temannya. Tanpa Ichigo ketahui, sebenarnya Rukia memaksakan diri untuk berani mendekati Ichigo karena paksaan teman-temannya. Dia terpengaruh oleh teman-temannya yang bicara kalau Rukia tidak berdekat-dekatan dengan Ichigo, maka akan ada siswi lain yang mendekati Ichigo dan menyatakan perasaannya pada kekasihnya itu. Dan Rukia tidak mau itu terjadi. Makanya setiap hari ia memberikan perhatiannya pada Ichigo sebagai seorang kekasih di depan teman-teman sekolahnya meski dengan malu-malu kucing. Hal itu membuat Ichigo bersemangat untuk sekolah. Dengan begitu, berarti dia akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan kekasih mungilnya itu secara terbuka dan tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti waktu dulu Rukia memintanya bermesraan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tiap harinya Ichigo memang terlihat bersemangat. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Pemuda berambut oranye itu terlihat tidak enak badan. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit parah. Pucat, lesu, lemah, dan tak bersahabat. Caranya berjalan pun lunglai dan seakan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Hal itu membuat beberapa teman sekelas Ichigo khawatir. Tentu saja termasuk keempat 'best friend'nya, Renji, Kokuto, Ishida dan Kaien. Mereka begitu khawatir karena tidak biasanya Ichigo yang baru datang langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dan langsung tidur pulas.

"Oy Ichigo, kau tidak apa?" Kokuto mendekati Ichigo yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di bangkunya itu, namun tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo. Dia tetap saja tidur dan mendengkur.

"Ck, padahal dia kelihatan masih sangat bersemangat menonton film ecchi kemarin malam di rumahku. Kenapa sekarang dia bisa sekarat seperti ini?" timpal Renji sambil mengamati Ichigo.

"Hm? Kemarin malam kan hujan. Jangan-jangan Ichigo sekarang sakit karena menerobos hujan malam kemarin?" tebak Ishida.

"Hey, ayo semangat, Ichigo! Nanti kita ada latihan basket, kalau kau seperti ini nanti bisa dimarahi pelatih!" kata Kaien menyemangati sahabatnya itu. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh. Ichigo hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap keempat temannya dengan tatapan mengantuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu kembali menidurkan kepalanya ke bangku meja seperti tadi. Keempat teman Ichigo itu menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya percuma saja menyemangati Ichigo. Ichigo kan keras kepala, itulah sifat yang paling tidak bisa di tentang oleh teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang memperhatikan Ichigo dari kejauhan ikut khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

'Ichigo kenapa ya?'

**# # #**

Hari ini kelas Ichigo sedang pelajaran olahraga. Olahraga adalah pelajaran yang paling disenangi para murid di kelas Ichigo. Siswa-siswinya tampak begitu bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut pelajaran itu. Tapi, lain dengan Ichigo. Pemain basket bernomer 5 dengan baju timnya berwarna biru itu hanya bisa duduk dan mengamati teman-temannya yang bersemangat itu dari kejauhan. Mata hazelnya terlihat sayu, deru nafasnya tak beratur, dan keringat dingin itu membasahi tubuhnya. Padahal ia masih belum melakukan apa-apa.

'Sial. Kenapa jadi semakin parah...' pikirnya yang merasakan suhu tubuhnya terasa berubah-ubah dingin dan panas.

"Ichigo," seorang gadis bermata violet datang sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo. Ichigo sontak kaget dengan kedatangan kekasihnya itu. "R-Rukia?" Rukia tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu duduk di samping Ichigo. Ikut mengamati teman-temannya di lapangan. Sesekali Rukia melirik chigo yang ada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan keadaan yang tak mengenakkan, padahal kekasihnya ada di sampingnya.

"Kau sakit ya?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Rukia." balas Ichigo memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Sungguh bohong dirinya kalau ia mengatakan keadaannya itu baik-baik saja. Padahal kenyataannya ia merasa hampir pingsan dengan demam yang menguasai tubuhnya. Mata violet Rukia masih belum berpaling dari Ichigo. Dari pengamatannya, Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo berbohong padanya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh dahi Ichigo dengan telapak tangannya.

Tangannya terasa sangat panas. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Ichigo sedang demam. "I-Ichigo, kau de-"

"Lepaskan! Kau tidak perlu mengawatirkanku!" bentak Ichigo pada Rukia. Segera disingkirkannya tangan Rukia dari dahinya. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya. Ia terlihat begitu kesal dengan sikap Ichigo yang tak mau diperhatikan. Sedangkan Ichigo yang barusan menyangkal Rukia tadi mulai merasakan hawa tidak enak. Dan benar saja. Rukia memelototinya dengan aura membunuh kepada Ichigo dengan hebatnya, membuat Ichigo sampai begidik ngeri. Karena sudah merasa tiak nyaman dengan suasananya yang semakin terasa horor, Ichigo berniat untuk meninggalkan Rukia. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia dengan sinis.

"A-Aku akan latihan basket dulu."

"Dengan keadaanmu yang lemah karena sakit begitu?"

"Aku tidak lemah! Dan aku juga tidak sa-"

JDUAGH!

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga menimpa Ichigo. Sebuah bola sepak melayang dan mengenai kepala Ichigo hingga Ichigo langsung ambruk begitu mendapat tendangan yang didapatnya secara mendadak itu. Pemuda itu kini terkapar di tanah. Matanya berkunang-kunang, tapi ia masih bisa melihat keberadaan Rukia yang masih ada di dekatnya sambil berteriak-teriak minta tolong.

'Sial... kenapa aku bisa selemah ini di depan Rukia? Kau memalukan, Ichigo.' batin Ichigo dengan keadaannya yang begitu lemah. Bahkan untuk bangun saja rasanya tubuhnya tak akan kuat. Ia menyesal karena mengabaikan saran ibunya. Harusnya ia tidak masuk sekolah saja agar kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi padanya. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Rukia dan yang lain pasti menganggapnya lemah. Dan itu adalah yang paling dibenci Ichigo. Ia paling tak suka terlihat lemah atau dianggapnya lemah oleh orang lain.

Tak berapa lama setelah Rukia meminta bantuan pada murid-murid lain, semuanya nampak mengerumuni Ichigo yang telah pingsan, termasuk Renji dan yang lain.

"Re-Renji, bawa Ichigo ke UKS! Ayo, cepat!" pinta Rukia panik.

Renji mengangguk. Ia dan Kaien segera menggotong Ichigo yang kemudia disusul dengan Kokuto, Ishida dan Rukia ke UKS.

**# # #**

Waktu telah berlalu cukup lama, akhirnya mata hazel yang dari tadi terpejam itu terbuka. Kurosaki Ichigo telah sadar dari pingsannya. Begitu sadar, kekecewaan menyelimutinya. Bukan Rukia yang pertama kali dilihatnya, melainkan malah keempat teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa melihatnya sudah sadar.

"Hey, hey, bayi kita sudah sadar! Hahahaha!" ledek Kaien pada Ichigo.

"Wah, wah. Murid berandalan seperti Kurosaki Ichigo ternyata bisa pingsan karena sakit yah. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan nekat ke sekolah!" sindir Kokuto.

Kata-kata mereka benar-benar menusuk hati Ichigo. Karena kesal dengan ledekan-ledekan teman-temannya, Ichigo membalikkan badannya ke samping agar tidak menghadap ke arah teman-temannya. Ditariknya selimut ranjang UKS yang ditempatinya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Haha. Ayolah, Ichigo! Kami hanya bercanda. Ah, waktunya pulang! Kami pulang dulu ya, Ichigo!" seru Renji yang akan pulang dan meninggalkan Ichigo. Sontak Ichigo langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"He-Hey! Apa kita tidak bersahabat lagi? Kenapa kalian begitu kejam meninggalkanku sendiri di sini!" kesal Ichigo. Entah kenapa hari ini, saat dia sakit teman-temannya malah bersikap menyebalkan. Renji dan yang lain hanya melempar senyum licik pada Ichigo. Kokuto sejenak mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah ponsel. Dilemparnya ponsel Ichigo yang ada di saku Kokuto kepada pemiliknya. Muka Ichigo langsung membiru dan pucat karena tadi hampir saja tangkapannya meleset. Kalau saja dia tidak menangkap ponsel yang dilempar oleh Kokuto, bisa pecah ponsel kesayangannya itu.

"Kau ini jangan ngawur! Seenaknya saja melempar ponsel orang sembarangan! Kalau rusak bagaimana?" kesal Ichigo. Tapi Kokuto malah meledeknya. Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau rusak, biar aku yang ganti. Ayahku bisa membeli ponsel yang lebih bagus dari milikmu itu." balas Kokuto dengan santainya. Benar-benar tajir teman Ichigo yang satu ini.

Sebuah jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah Ichigo, membuat Ichigo terheran-heran. Rupanya Ishida-lah yang menunjuk-nunjuknya. "Ichigo, coba kau buka folder video di ponselmu! Ada sesuatu yang spesial untukmu!" katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Eh? Spesial?"

"Yah! Dengan kondisimu yang demam seperti itu, kurasa kau tidak akan tahan dengan efek samping dari hadiah spesial yang kami berikan, fufufu~ oke kalau begitu, sayonara, bibeh! " kata Kaien sebelum meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berada di ranjang UKS. Ichigo masih terbengong. Bibeh? Sejak kapan Kaien jadi remaja putra keputri-putrian? Panggilan bibeh tadi sedikit membuatnya jadi mual, yah walaupun untungnya tidak sampai mutah. Setelah Kaien dan yang lain meninggalkannya, ia cuma sendirian. Pemuda berambut oranye yang masih merasakan demam itu menatap ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Alisnya berkerut.

'Sial. Apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan? Dasar gerombolan menyebalkan.'

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya yang terterakan nama 'Abarai Renji'. Dengan malas, dibukanya pesan masuk tersebut. Dibacanya pesan Renji yang berisikan,

**'Ichigo, setelah nonton video spesial dari kami, jangan buat Rukia sampai hamil!'**

"UHHUUUUUK! UHHUKK! HUUK! HOEEK! Uhuuuk!" mendadak Ichigo langsung tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Ia mengumpat-umpat di depan layar ponselnya dengan sangat kesal. Dasar, gara-gara lelucon parah dari sahabatnya, ia sampai harus tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Benar-benar kejadian langka. Sayangnya, penyakit demam yang diderita Ichigo saat ini kembali menyerangnya. Mau tak mau, karena tenaganya pun terkuras oleh demam, ia kembali ambruk di ranjang UKS. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lemahnya.

"Sebenarnya video spesial apa sih?" gumamnya sambil memainkan keypad ponselnya dan mencari-cari folder bagian isi video, mencari video yang asing dari ponselnya. Ketemu! Ichigo menemukan satu nama video yang asing yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Tapi sesaat ia memasang tampang tanda tanya besar begitu membaca judul video itu.

"Video Spesial – Si mesum dari SMA Karakura."

Hening.

"JUDUL MACAM APA INI!" teriak Ichigo dengan sangat kaget. Sangat penasaran, Ichigo langsung saja membuka dan melihat isi video itu. Dengan was-was, ia menontonnya seksama. Dan mata hazel bocah berambut jeruk ini terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di video itu. Video berdurasi sekitar empat menit yang menampilkan adegan dirinya berciuman dengan Rukia saat berada di rumah hantu kemarin lusa. Wajahnya memanas, malu melihat dirinya di video yang mencium Rukia dengan begitu liar, dan sedikit kesal juga dengan perekam video ini. Dasar, salah satu dari gerombolannya yang bertugas merekam benar-benar sangat jahil sampai-sampai merekamnya saat berciuman.

'Sial. Apa-apaan mereka ini! Ah... benarkah ini aku? Kenapa aku terlihat begitu... mesum?' batin Ichigo melihat bagaimana cara ia mencium Rukia. Wajahnya semakin memerah malu ketika video itu menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih 'panas', yaitu adegan di mana tangan Ichigo mulai menggerayangi tubuh Rukia.

'Arrrrrggh! Sialan! Awas saja mereka!' Ichigo yang frustasi karena nafsunya mulai muncul gara-gara video mesum yang pemainnya dia sendiri, mengacak-acak, menjambak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang sedang demam lebih memancing nafsunya. Matanya masih terpaku dengan adegan-adegan yang ditampilkan dalam video itu. Tak disangkanya, ternyata dia begitu mesum. Malah sangat mesum. Tubuhnya semakin panas, detak jantungnya pun tak karuan. Kalau dibiakan begini terus, bisa-bisa dia melampiaskan hasratnya pada perempuan mana pun yang mendekatinya. Akan susah jika harus menahan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan UKS terbuka, masuklah seorang gadis bermata violet yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Ichigo. "Ichigo, sudah sadar ya? Syukurlah." ucapnya dengan senyumnya. Ichigo yang kaget dengan kedatangan Rukia yang tiba-tiba langsung mematikan videonya dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya. Pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu menunjukkan senyumnya pada Rukia agar ia tak curiga dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya, yaitu melihat video kissunya yang panas. Rukia menutup pintu UKS-nya kemuian berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Gadis itu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Ichigo untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

"Umh, sepertinya sudah sedikit turun ya demammu?"

"Yah... begitulah."

"Sudah minum obat?"

Ichigo menggeleng. Ichigo paling benci dengan namanya obat. Tak perlu beli sesuatu yang mahal itu, toh dengan tidur-tiduran saja ia nanti juga baikan sendiri. Rukia menghela nafasnya. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyingkapi kekasihnya yang keras kepala tidak mau minum obat. Padahal segala bujukan sudah dilakukannya agar ia mau minum obatnya. "Ichigo, kalau kau tidak mau minum obat, kau bisa mati loh!" ancam Rukia. Ichigo menganga. Ancaman macam apa itu? Kenapa sampai mengikut-sertakan antara hidup dan mati segala?

"Dasar midget! Demam mana bisa membunuh orang!"

"Bisa saja kok, lihat saja di koran-koran, baka!"

"Sialan, siapa yang kau panggil baka! Seenaknya saja mengejekku baka, aku ini masuk dalam peringkat sepuluh besar semester ini!

"Hah? Sepuluh besar? Aku lebih hebat darimu, aku masuk tiga besar!"

Dikarenakan Ichigo sudah kehabisan kata-kata, akhirnya Rukia dinyatakan sebagai pemenangnya! Ichigo memajukan bibirnya sambil menggeram marah pada Rukia yang tertawa penuh kemenangan sambil sesekali meledeknya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di otak Ichigo. Ide untuk balas dendam pada Rukia. Pemuda itu menyeringai lalu dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengan Rukia lalu dan mengangkat tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuh mungilnya terjatuh ke tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Rukia mengaduh kesakitan karena tadi tubuhnya tadi sedikit terbentur sesuatu yang keras, tapi rasa sakitnya langsung menghilang saat sadar kalau tubuhnya sekarang sedang berada di atas tubuh besar Ichigo dalam posisi yang gawat. Wajah Rukia memerah mendapati Ichigo menyeringai mesum padanya. Gadis mungil itu menjadi salah tingkah ketika menyadari kalau roknya tersingkap sampai memperlihatkan celana dalamnya. Buru-buru ditutupinya agar Ichigo tak melihat pemandangan itu karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Menyebalkan! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku tadi sampai terbentur sesuatu," keluhnya sambil berusaha berdiri dari tubuh Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menahannya. Tak membiarkan mangsanya untuk kabur.

"Salahmu sendiri memacing emosiku. Aku sedang demam, tapi aku bisa semakin kasar padamu loh, Rukia. Kau sendiri bisa merasakannya bukan?" Ichigo mulai melepas kancing seragam Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan. Ya, dia mengerti sekali apa yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo. Dia bisa merasakan milik Ichigo yang mengeras, yang tak sengaja tersentuh pahanya.

"I-Ichigo," jemari mungil Rukia mncoba menahan jemari Ichigo yang akan membuka kancing seragam selanjutnya. Tiga kancingnya yang telah terlepas memperlihatkan keindahan bentuk dadanya yang tertutupi bra pada Ichigo. Meski masih belum seutuhnya terlihat, Ichigo sudah terangsang melihatnya. Ia tak mau membuang-buang waktunya, didorongnya kepala belakang Rukia ke arahnya. Bibirnya yang hangat dengan penuh gairah melumat bibir mungil gadisnya. Rukia mengerang karena selain merasakan nikmat ciuman yang Ichigo berikan, ia juga merasakan tangan Ichigo meraba daerah dadanya. Gadis yang semakin terbuai oleh ciuman itu tak sadar bahwa Ichigo semakin menyentuhnya hingga bagian sensitifnya.

"I-Ichi," desahnya semakin membuat Ichigo ingin melakukan lebih. Dilumatnya kembali dengan lembut bibir mungil kekasihnya sampai akhirnya Rukia bisa lolos dari lumatan memabukkan tersebut dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah lawan mainnya. Ichigo refleks menghentikan kegiatannya sembari menyentuh daerah bibirnya yang digigit oleh Rukia tadi. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat gigitan dari Rukia. Mata hazelnya memandang kesal pada gadis yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Rukia, kau ini suka merusak suasana saja," keluhnya kesal. Rukia cuma bisa diam dengan muka merahnya. Tubuh mungilnya yang terbaring itu sedikit dibangunkannya untuk turun dari ranjang UKS.

"Kau ini selalu saja tidak bisa kendalikan nafsumu. Lihatlah, cuaca sudah mendung, kita harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak, kita tidak bisa pulang." dengus si mungil itu sambil mengancingkan kancing seragamnya yang setengahnya tadi terbuka oleh Ichigo. Bukan Kurosaki Ichigo namanya kalau mau menurut dengan Rukia. Tangan kuatnya kembali menarik Rukia kembali dalam posisinya semula, yaitu terbaring di ranjang. Karena perlakuan itu, hampir saja gadis itu mengumpat pada Ichigo, namun sayang ia tak sempat mengucapkannya. Mulutnya yang akan melontarkan umpatan terkunci oleh Ichigo. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kedua tangan mungilnya yang tak berdaya tersebut ditahan oleh kekasihnya, dan bibir kecilnya hanya bisa terbuka dan membiarkan lidah Ichigo bermain di dalamnya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu, akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas. Nafas sang gadis terdengar terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal. Lain dengan Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak kekurangan oksigen menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Rasanya panas,"

"Hm?" satu alis pemuda pemilik rambut warna jeruk itu terangkat mendengar bisikan Rukia.

"Uhm... rasanya ciumanmu jadi sangat panas."

"Haha. Mungkin ini karena aku demam, makanya rasa ciuman kita ikut memanas,"

Semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah manis Rukia. Tidak mau membuang waktu lama-lama, kini Ichigo bergiliran menikmati bagian leher Rukia. Lidah hangat pemuda itu menjilat dari bawah ke atas leher putih Rukia, kemudian menghisapnya dengan lembut. Sang gadis cuma bisa mendesah, memegangi kedua pundak Ichigo dan satu tangannya kemudian merambat naik ke kepala Ichigo yang wajahnya telah tenggelam ke leher putihnya karena Ichigo yang masih menghisapi bagian yang gampang merangsangnya.

"I-Ichigo... nnggh..."

**# # #**

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. SMA Karakura tentunya sekarang sudah sangat sepi. Apalagi ditambah dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Karakura. Mana mungkin ada murid yang mau menunggu hujan reda dalam waktu dua jam? Well, hujan akhir-akhir ini turun mencapai dua jam, makanya banyak pelajar yang lebih memilih cepat pulang daripada menggunakan waktu mereka untuk bermain-main dulu. Atau kalau tidak, mereka akan terjebak di tempat untuk menunggu hujan yang mereda cukup lama. Tapi tidak untuk pasangan murid SMA Karakura yang menghabiskan waktu menunggu hujan reda di dalam ruang UKS. Cuma ada mereka yang menghuni sekolah sepi tersebut. Dan sepertinya mereka menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Bergulat di ranjang dan mengusir rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit tubuh mereka.

"C-cukupphh... Ichi-akh! ahh... mmh," desahan erotis dari seorang gadis terus membahana di ruang UKS. Pasangannya terlihat asyik menikmati bagian tubuh miliknya. Pemuda yang ada di atas tubuhnya terus sibuk menjamahnya.

"Rukia... mmh," setelah mendesah, ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Dilahapnya dada kanan si gadis sampai membuat pemiliknya mengejang. Keadaan mereka kini semakin parah. Baru saja sekitar sepuluh menit, sekarang Rukia sudah tidak mengenakan seragamnya, namun masih memakai roknya. Sama seperti Ichigo yang bertelanjang dada namun bagian bawahnya masih tertutupi. Rukia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Ichigo menguatkan hisapannya di dada dan tiga jemarinya kekasihnya bermain di bagian bawah miliknya. Erangan yang terucap di bibir mungilnya tak dihiraukan Ichigo. Itu semua malah membuatnya terodong untuk semakin berlanjut ke inti permainan mereka. Dilepaskannya jemari Ichigo di bagian bawah milik Rukia yang telah basah oleh cairan gadisnya. Kecupan lembut dari bibir hangatnya mendarat di pipi sang gadis yang masih terengah-engah karena permainannya. Rukia mendesah lemah ketika Ichigo menjilati telinganya sembari sesekali berbisik padanya.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" tanyanya meminta izin untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka lebih dalam. Sejenak Rukia tampak berfikir. Gadis bermata violet itu memeluk badan telanjang kekasihnya. Hangat. Tak di sangkanya tubuh kekasihnya begitu panas. Mungkinkah ini karena demam yang diderita Ichigo? Kalau pun begitu, ia heran. Mengapa Ichigo bisa sekuat ini? Padahal ia sedang sakit.

"Kau ini... benar-benar kuat ya. Padahal kau sedang sakit, tapi kau masih bisa menguasaiku seperti ini." Ichigo terkikik pelan. Tangannya mengelus pipi Rukia dan kembali diberinya kecupan singkat. Kedua mata pasangan yang terbaring di ranjang tersebut saling berpandangan. Mata hazel Ichigo begitu serius menatap mata violet gadisnya yang memandangnya, begitu menggoda. Ia telah kalah oleh nafsu yang begitu menguasainya. Tangannya bersiap untuk melepas sabuk celananya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dibanggakan sebagai seorang lelaki pada Rukia.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang," suara bisikan Ichigo begitu terdengar lembut. Suara yang dapat membius Rukia untuk terhanyut dalam nuansa di antara mereka. Diacuhkannya suara rintik hujan, tak ada suara apapun di pendengarannya, yang ada hanya suara Ichigo. Suara yang membujuknya untuk memenuhi permintaan kekasih yang dicintainya. Namun apakah ini tidak beresiko? Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya melihat Rukia yang terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Disingkirkannya helaian rambut hitam kekasihnya agar wajah manisnya tampak.

"Ruki-"

"Lakukan, Ichigo,"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah manis Rukia. Senyuman yang hangat dan tulus. Namun senyuman itu malah membuatnya bimbang, tak tahu harus apa sekarang.

"Lakukanlah jika kau memang menginginkanku sekarang, Ichigo. Aku percaya, jika kau melakukannya sekarang, aku percaya kau akan bersamaku hingga kita terikat sebuah hubungan pernikahan."

"Eh?" Ichigo sedikit tidak mengerti dengan penuturannya.

"Yah. Aku percaya, meski kita melakukan hubungan intim ini sebelum menikah, tapi kau akan tetap bersamaku bukan?" mata violet Rukia berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu hampir menangis. Percaya, apa yang dikatakannya? Jadi selama ini Rukia mempercayai Ichigo akan selalu bersamanya walau dalam keadaan apapun? Dan ia tak berfikir jika Ichigo menghamilinya, pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya? Betapa jahatnya Ichigo. Ia lupa akan resiko hamil di luar nikah. Apalagi mereka masih SMA, masih memiliki masa depan yang cukup panjang. Dan tentunya Ichigo benar-benar sudah hilang kendali, ia baru sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini sangatlah salah. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini pada Rukia sebelum mereka menuju ke pelaminan. Untunglah mereka masih bisa menghentikannya, masih belum ada kata terlambat untuknya.

"A-aku... maafkan aku, Rukia!" seluruh keinginannya untuk menyentuh Rukia tiba-tiba hilang seketika. Pemuda berambut oranye itu memeluk tubuh Rukia. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk kekasihnya. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa kendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita menikah, aku janji, Rukia."

Rukia tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Ichigo membuatnya senang. Ada sesuatu yang bermakna dalam kata-kata barusan. Tangan mungilnya mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar terlepas dalam dekapannya. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sedikit khawatir. Jangan-jangan Rukia marah padanya? Tidak, Rukia tidak marah. Rukia malah tersenyum padanya.

"Kau bilang bilang, kau tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita menikah. Apa itu artinya kau melamarku sekarang?"

Blush! Mendadak wajah Ichigo memerah. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Benar, bukankah artinya tadi sebuah lamaran? Yah, walau terdengar seperti candaan sih.

"K-kau ini. Sudah, ayo kita pulang! Hujan sudah reda, dan sebaiknya kau cepat kenakan seragammu." perintah Ichigo yang memunguti seragamnya dan Rukia yang tersebar di lantai UKS. Rukia mengangguk. Ia senang, ternyata Ichigo punya sisi polos juga. Ini bisa dijadikannya sebagai bahan leluconnya.

"Ichigo, kau mau mengantarku pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kau mau ke mana?"

"Tidak ke mana-mana. Kukira kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi itu, hehe."

"Dasar. Jangan bercanda. Mulai sekarang aku akan kendalikan diriku dan akan kubebaskan sifat mesumku yang tersegel ini jika kita sudah menikah. Akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan di malam pertama kita."

"Heee! Kau kejam, Ichigo!"

Mereka sudah selesai memakai dan merapikan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Rukia mengambil tasnya yang ada di kursi UKS dan bersiap untuk pulang. Gadis itu menoleh ke tempat Ichigo yang ada di belakangnya. "Ichigo, ayo!" ajaknya. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Ichigo. Pandangan matanya terasa mengabur, rasa pusing di kepalanya menjalar dan hawa panas dari dalam tubuhnya terasa berkobar-kobar. Gawat, demamnya semakin parah.

"Ichigo?" Rukia menatapnya khawatir melihat keadaan Ichigo yang tidak baik. Nafasnya mendadak jadi berat dan keringat dingin keluar membasahi tubuhnya.

"A-aku tidak ap-" kekasih Rukia itu tiba-tiba ambruk. Kesadarannya menghilang, ia pingsan. Demam yang dideritanya sudah tak kuat ia tahan dan akhirnya membuatnya kembali melemah seperti sebelumnya. Rukia yang terkejut langsung mendekati Ichigo dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar ia sadar. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tangan mungilnya bergetar merasakan suhu tubuh Ichigo yang sangat panas. "I-Ichigo."

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

Brak! Tiba-tiba muncul Kokuto, Ishida, Renji dan Kaien yang mendobrak pintu UKS. Kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba tentu membuat Rukia terjingkat kaget.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya dalam keadaan masih panik. Yang lain sibuk menggotong Ichigo, kecuali Ishida yang menanggapi omongan Rukia. "Kami sudah ada di depan pintu UKS sejak kalian bergulat di ranjang. Kami mengintip kalian." jawab Ishida dengan SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA! Wajah Rukia memucat. Tch, ia benar-benar merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Grup Quartet yang beranggotakan Kokuto, Renji, Ishida dan Kaien berhasil mengintip mereka. Sebelum Ichigo dan Rukia berduaan, mereka sepertinya harus mengawasi keadaan sekitar agar tidak diintip lagi.

"Ichigo, bertahanlah! Kami akan membawamu pulang!"

**# # #**

"Paman Isshin, apa paman benar-benar akan pindah ke Amerika?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda pada ayah Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sofa rumahnya.

Isshin mengangguk mantap. "Yah, aku sudah sepakat akan pindah ke Amerika bersama Masaki, Yuzu, dan Karin."

Si perempuan tampak senang dengan jawaban Isshin. "Baguslah kalau begitu! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ichigo?"

"Ichigo? Yah, dia akan ikut pindah bersamaku ke Amerika setelah ia lulus SMA sebentar lagi."

Perempuan berambut merah muda semakin girang dan berteriak kesenangan mendengar kabar terakhir yang menyatakan Ichigo akan ikut dipindahkan ke Amerika bersama Isshin. "Aku akan senang dan sangat menerima kalian di tempat tinggalku, di Amerika. Apalagi jika Ichigo tinggal bersamaku di satu atap!"

**-TBC-**

Akhirnya kesampean bikinnya~!

Sebelum puasa puas-puasin bikin fic rate M, haha, XD

Maaph ya gak sempet blz repiu, tapi buat yang uda repiu dulu, thanks banget yah!

Sekali lagi, maaph! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

"Rukia-chan, kau tak seharusnya repot-repot ikut mengantar bocah ini sampai ke rumah." ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang menyeret seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang sedang pingsan. Sang gadis yang diajaknya bicara menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, Kaien. Aku kan juga khawatir dengannya, jadi aku tidak merasa kerepotan." balas sang gadis tersebut yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Salah satu dari teman mereka menggelengkan kepala. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang juga ikut membantu menyeret kekasih Rukia, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo menyahut, "Beruntung sekali Ichigo memiliki gadis sebaik dirimu!" celetuknya membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Rukia. "Ah, dasar kau ini! Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

"Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut loh. Perubahan Ichigo benar-benar drastis. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, dia itu cowok dengan sifat kasar, mesum, ganas, brutal, tidak sabaran, nafsuan dan lan-lain," jelas seorang berambut putih yang mengungkapkan sisi negatif dari Ichigo. Kalau saja Ichigo dalam keadaan sadar, si cowok rambut putih yang bernama Kokuto ini pasti bakal di hajarnya sampai babak belur gara-gara menyebarkan sifat buruknya. Yang lain, termasuk Rukia hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Kokuto.

Mata violet Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Wajah tampan yang terlelap itu sungguh membuatnya tak tahan ingin menciumnya. Rukia sadar, sejak bertemu dengan Ichigo pun, ia perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Agresif. Ia jadi terlalu sayang dengan kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai ia relakan mengantar Ichigo pulang ke rumah walau ia tahu kalau Byakuya akan memarahinya gara-gara pulang terlambat. Otaknya memutar kembali memori masa lalunya saat baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda berambut oranye tersebut. Awalnya memang menyebalkan, tapi lama-lama ia tahu siapa Ichigo sebenarnya. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah lelaki baik, bahkan sangat baik mengingat ia pernah menolongnya dari Grimmjow yang hampir memperkosanya walau ia sudah babak belur, dan Ichigo adalah lelaki dewasa yang sanggup menahan hasrat kelelakiaannya dan berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Rukia sebelum mereka menikah. Ah, Rukia, kau benar-benar gadis paling beruntung karena mendapat tipe lelaki seperti Ichigo.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Renji yang membuyarkan lamunan Rukia tentang Ichigo. Kepala mungil Rukia menoleh ke depan. Rupanya tanpa di sadarinya, ia sudah sampai di rumah Ichigo.

"Rukia, bisa tolong bunyikan bel-nya?" pinta Ishida dan yang lain sibuk mengurus Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk mantap. Ia langkahkan kakinya sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah Ichigo.

Ting... tong...

Bunyi bel rumah Ichigo terdengar bergema di dalam rumah Ichigo, namun suara itu dapat di dengar Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu sedikit gugup setelah memencet bel rumah Ichigo. Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar, pikirannya terus pergi ke mana-mana. Gugup, takut, dan lain-lain terasa di benaknya karena tak bisa di bayangkannya ia akan bertemu dengan orang tua Ichigo. Entah itu ibunya atau ayahnya, yang jelas Rukia sungguh belum siap kalau bertemu dengan calon mertuanya. Hey, mertua? Aduh, Rukia! Kenapa kau sampai berfikiran begitu? Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau Ichigo benar-benar akan jadi suamimu? Wajah manis Rukia memerah. Tak bisa dibayangkannya bagaimana kikuknya ia kalau sudah bertemu dengan orang tua Ichigo.

"Ahh... kau jadi terlihat aneh, Rukia. Apa kau memikirkan seperti apa calon mertuamu?" goda Kaien yang menyadari tingkah Rukia yang aneh. Gadis mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak berfikiran begitu!"

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kata-katamu yang, 'Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyentuhku walau kita belum menikah', kalau tidak salah begitu kan kata-katanya?" tambah Renji yang lalu diikuti gelak tawa teman-temannya. Ledekan dari si grup kuartet itu makin membuat Rukia kesal dan malu. Tapi semuanya buyar ketika seseorang membuka pintu. Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu yang bergerak hampir terbuka. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan merasa tak siap untuk melihat siapa anggota keluarga Ichigo yang akan membukakan pintunya. Apakah ibunya? Ayahnya? Atau adiknya?

"Siapa ya?" seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan wajah manisnya berdiri di hadapan Rukia dan yang lain setelah ia membukakan pintunya. Mata Rukia dan yang lain terbelalak. Benar-benar di luar dugaan, ternyata Ichigo memiliki anggota keluarga yang begitu cantik nan manis. Tunggu, anggota keluarga? Rukia mulai mengingat-ingat cerita tentang keluarganya. Rasanya, Ichigo cuma tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya dan dua adik perempuannya yang masih SD. Lalu, apa benar gadis berambut kuning ini adik Ichigo? Kalau iya, kenapa tingginya seperti gadis SMA, dari wajahnya terlihat seumuran dan... yang paling penting, penampilan gadis itu benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa ia adalah gadis dari keluarga kaya. Bukankah itu sangat tidak mencerminkan penampilan, ah bukan, gaya sederhana keluarga Kurosaki? Gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk itu terlihat terkejut melihat Ichigo yang pingsan bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa memperhatikan Rukia, gadis itu menghambur ke arah Ichigo sampai tak sadar menabrak Rukia. Seakan sudah kenal dekat, gadis itu memeluk tubuh Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo!" teriaknya khawatir. Tapi semua yang ada di sekitar cuma diam memandangi si gadis. Akhirnya Kokuto yang ambil bicara, mewakili rasa penasaran semuanya tentang gadis berambut kuning itu. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sama sekali setiap ke rumah Ichigo." kata Kokuto dengan muka herannya. Si gadis menoleh padanya, ia tersenyum miris.

"Aku Dokugamine Riruka, anak dari teman ayah Ichigo yang akan mengantar keluarga Ichigo ke Amerika."

**Disclaimers : : Tite Kubo**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, gaje, abal, dll. **

**I Can Change You**

**Chapter 12**

**"****Uhmm..." **

**Lelaki berambut oranye yang sedari tadi pingsan dan terbaring di tempat tidur, sekarang telah sadar. Pemuda bermata hazel tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih sedikit kabur. Dengan pelan, di bangunkannya tubuh atletisnya yang dirasanya lemah. Lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, rasa pusing yang berat samar-samar dirasakannya. **

**"****Sudah bangun?" sebuah suara perempuan membuatnya terkejut. Ichigo menoleh ke asal suara perempuan yang tak berada jauh darinya. Matanya membulat melihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang.**

**"****K-Kau... Riruka? Kenapa bisa?" ucap Ichigo tidak percaya. Gadis berambut kuning bernama Riruka itu terkikik senang melihat reaksi Ichigo yang sangat kaget. Gadis manis berkucir dua itu duduk di kasur tepat di sebelah Ichigo. Tanpa di aba-aba, ia langsung memeluknya dengan kuat, mewakilkan rasa rindunya yang begitu berat. "Aku rindu berat padamu Ichigo! Tidak kukira kau bisa mengenaliku~! Biasanya kau kan tidak bisa langsung mengenaliku~!" katanya girang. Tangan Ichigo berusaha mendorong tubuh Riruka yang memeluknya begitu erat. Percaya tidak percaya, meski Riruka seorang perempuan, tapi kekuatan Riruka jauh lebih kuat dari kekuatan Ichigo yang seorang lelaki. Apalagi kalau sudah dipeluk seperti ini. **

**"****Riruka, cepat lepaskan aku! Kau mau membunuhku dengan pelukan mautmu ya?" gertak Ichigo dengan tangan yang mencubit kedua pipi Riruka dan kaki yang terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Riruka. Ya meski ini kasar, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula ini tidak bahaya kok mengingat Riruka adalah perempuan dengan kekuatan super ditambah ia terlalu tomboy.**

**"****Kau jangan anggap aku anak kecil lagi! Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan warna rambutmu yang kau rubah-rubah dengan cat rambutmu!" memang, teman Ichigo yang satu ini hobi mengecat warna rambutnya. Makanya jangan heran kalau Riruka selalu berubah warna rambut dan banyak orang tak mengenalinya.**

**"****Ah, yayaya. Kau memang hebat, Ichigo~!"**

**"****Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini sekarang! Bukankah ini masih belum liburan, harusnya kau masih di Amerika."**

**Riruka sedikit terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum mengatakan tujuannya datang ke Jepang dan menemui Ichigo. Dilepaskannya teman masa kecil yang disayanginya itu. Kedua bola mata gadis itu menatap tajam hazel Ichigo sembari menggambarkan keseriusannya. **

**"****Kuharap kau tidak terlalu terkejut dan bisa tenang setelah mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan ini," ucap Riruka dengan suara lirih yang semakin memancing rasa penasaran Ichigo. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya. Baru ia tahu kalau Riruka bisa seserius ini padanya, itu semakin membuatnya tak sabar.**

**"****Aku datang ke sini untuk mengantar keluargamu dan kau ke Amerika, Ichigo," kalimat Riruka berhasil membuat Ichigo terkejut. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Riruka. Sangat tidak percaya. Kata-kata Riruka sungguh mengerikan untuknya. Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba harus pindah ke Amerika, meninggalkan segalanya tentang Jepang.**

**"****Tida-"**

**Sebelum Ichigo berbicara lebih jauh, Riruka sudah menghentikannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu. Tatapan mata Riruka semakin menguatkan perkataannya bahwasanya memang benar, tapi Ichigo tetap takut untuk mengakui kenyataan itu. **

**"****Semua ini adalah kemauan ayahmu. Ia dipindah kerjakan ke Amerika dan paman Isshin mengajak semua keluargamu untuk ikut dengannya. Termasuk kau, Ichigo. Dan aku bertugas untuk memandu perjalanan kalian ke Amerika. Kita akan berangkat sebulan lagi, tepat saat kau lulus SMA." sambung Riruka. Ichigo berusaha tenang. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Keadaannya saat ini sangat kacau. Ia masih sakit, ditambah dengan kabar buruk dari Riruka semakin membuat tubuhnya melemas. **

**"****Sial!" Ichigo mengumpat karena sakit di kepalanya semakin terasa menyerangnya. Keringat dingin dari tubuhnya terus keluar dan suhu tubuhnya pun tak menentu. Keadaan itu membuat Riruka khawatir. Gadis itu menenangkan Ichigo dengan memeluknya. Diusapnya rambut oranye Ichigo dengan lembut.**

**"****Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau tidak mau ikut meninggalkan teman-temanmu, bukan? Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin menentang keputusan ayahmu. Tapi ingatlah, Ichigo. Kau sudah dewasa, kau harus pintar mengambil keputusan." **

**Ichigo hanya diam. Ia mengabaikan ucapan Riruka, namun pelukan hangat Riruka terasa sedikit menenangkannya. Dokugamine Riruka adalah seorang kakak bagi Ichigo, sejak kecil, Riruka-lah yang terus melindunginya, Riruka-lah yang terus menenangkannya dalam emosi, dan Riruka-lah di mana tempatnya ia mencurahkan seluruh rasa tak enak di hatinya. **

**"****Sial! Aku tidak akan ikut!" gumam Ichigo. Emosi memenuhi pikirannya, pemuda itu dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuh Riruka yang memeluknya kemudia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Isshin. Ia harus bicara pada Isshin. Ia harus mengatakan bahwa banyak sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya di Jepang. Ia tak mau semudah itu harus pergi pindah Amerika meski masih diberi waktu satu bulan untuk persiapannya.**

**"****Ichigo!" Riruka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gadis berambut kuning itu cuma terdiam di tempatnya sembari menahan rasa kecewanya pada Ichigo yang meluap. "Dasar bodoh."**

**# # #**

**"****Rukia, kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" tanya Byakuya yang mendapati Rukia sudah pulang jam enam petang, waktu yang menunjukkan keterlambatannya pulang sekolah. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat terlambat. Itu membuat Byakuya khawatir setengah mati padanya. Si gadis berambut pendek yang merupakan adik kesayangan Byakuya itu hanya melempar senyum manisnya seolah berkata, aku baik-baik saja. Rukia berjalan melangkah menuju kamarnya, ia tak memperhatikan kakaknya yang terlihat masih khawatir dengannya. Byakuya cuma menghela nafas beratnya. Yang penting Rukia sekarang sudah pulang dan tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.**

**Blam.**

**Pintu kamar Rukia tertutup. Rukia sejenak berdiam diri di tempatnya bersandarkan pintu kamarnya. Mata violetnya menerawang ke langit-langit atapnya. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan sampai akhirnya di rebahkannya tubuhnya ke ranjang kamarnya. Gadis itu memainkan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Mata violetnya memandangi wallpaper ponselnya, foto Ichigo dan teman-temannya. **

**"Ichigo akan pindah ke Amerika setelah lulus SMA. Mungkin untuk selamanya dan tidak akan tinggal di Jepang lagi."**

**Kalimat dari Riruka, gadis yang baru dikenal Rukia di rumah Ichigo barusan masih terngiang di otaknya. Rukia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, ingin rasanya ia lupakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu.**

**'Aku tidak mau Ichigo pergi. Tidak akan pernah ingin...'**

**# # # **

**"****Ayah! Apa maksud ayah dengan pindah ke Amerika? Jangan seenaknya memutuskan hal seperti ini tanpa persetujuan dariku!" ironis, Ichigo dengan nada membentak-bentak bicara pada Isshin yang sedang membaca koran dengan santai. Ayah tiga anak ini tak menyangka kalau Ichigo bisa bersikap sekasar ini padanya. Bicara dengan tidak sopan. Pria berjenggot itu meletakkan koran yang dibacanya ke meja lalu memandang anaknya yang berdiri di hadapannya yang menatapnya kesal. **

**"****Inilah keputusan ayah, Ichigo. Ayah akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ayah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi dengan pindah ke Amerika. Asal kau tahu saja, ayah tidak merasa repot jika kau tidak ikut ke Amerika." ucap pria paruh baya tersebut yang kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotak rokoknya. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Kata-kata ayahnya dapat membuat dirinya puas. Inilah yang diinginkannya, kebebasan. Kalau seperti ini, ia jadi tidak perlu khawatir harus berpisah dengan teman-teman yang di sayanginya, dan... Rukia.**

**"****Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan ikut pindah ke Amerika. Dengan begini aku-"**

**Kalimat Ichigo terhenti ketika ia melihat ayahnya menunjuk sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sesuatu di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut oranye tersebut menoleh searah dengan arah telunjuk Isshin. Betapa terkejutnya bocah SMA ini mendapati kedua adiknya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya menangis bersama ibunya, Kurosaki Masaki.**

**"****K-kakak benar-benar tidak ikut?" isak tangis dari Yuzu, adik terkecilnya terdengar begitu pilu. Sementara kakaknya, Karin hanya diam sambil terlihat menahan tangisnya. Pemandangan itu membuat Ichigo tak tega. Ia merasa dirinya adalah kakak terjahat yang ada di dunia karena bersikeras menentang sesuatu, bahkan menentang keluarganya sendiri. Sebelumnya memang ia nakal, brutal dan bersikap buruk dengan sekitarnya, namun tidak untuk keluarga. Baginya, keluarga adalah segalanya untuknya. Tak sedikitpun ia berniat menyakiti perasaan keluargana. Pemuda itu tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Haruskah ia menghibur adiknya dengan cara berjanji akan ikut ke Amerika? Jika benar begitu, artinya ia membohongi adiknya.**

**"****Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut, Ichigo?" kali ini Masaki bertanya. Tak terdengar balasan dari Ichigo. Pemuda itu masih menunduk di tempatnya dan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Keluarga dan teman-teman, kedua pilihan itu terlalu berat untuknya. **

**"****Ichigo?" suara ayah dan ibunya terngiang di telinganya. Tangan Ichigo mengepal erat, ia harus berani dan bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Pelan-pelan, diangkatnya kepalanya dan memandangi kedua adiknya yang masih menangis. Tangisan itu dapat membuatnya sesak, dan mana kuat ia harus melihat kesedihan keluarganya terlalu lama.**

**Bibir Ichigo mulai sedikit terbuka. Jawaban dari mulutnya sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya. Isshin, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu, dan Riruka yang berdiri tak jauh dari keluarga Kurosaki itu ikut menanti keputusan Ichigo. Apakah yang akan dijawabnya? Masihkah ia bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang atau ikut bersama ayahnya?**

**"****Ibu, aku..."**

**# # #**

**Esoknya, di SMA Karakura...**

**"****Ru-Rukia, apa yang terjadi dengan kantung matamu?"**

**"****Iya, kenapa jadi sedikit hitam?"**

**"****Kau jangan-jangan kurang tidur ya?" **

**Rukia yang baru datang ke sekolah dan digeromboli oleh para teman-teman perempuannya cuma menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukan teman-temannya karena penampilannya yang berbeda itu. Dengan senyum memaksa, gadis itu terus mencoba menyakinkan bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Namun kenyataannya, sebenarnya semalam setelah mengantar Ichigo pulang, gadis itu tak tidur. Lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan jika Ichigo benar-benar pergi ke Amerika. Tak bisa dibayangkannya semua itu hingga membuatnya menangis. Wajah kusut Rukia memang bisa mengelabui teman-teman perempuannya, tapi tidak untuk Kokuto dan yang lain yang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Kokuto, Renji, Ishida, dan Kaien saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. Mereka mengerti apa penyebab keadaan Rukia sekarang ini. Keempat siswa itu kemudian keluar dari kelasnya, menuju ke gerbang sekolah untuk mencegat seseorang.**

**# # #**

**"****Aku tidak menyangka Rukia-chan jadi seperti zombie," **

**"****Yeah. Ini gara-gara Ichigo dan kabar buruknya yang mengatakan ia akan pindah ke Amerika."**

**"****Tapi kurasa, itu tidak mungkin. Ichigo pasti akan menentangnya! Aku yakin, ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan Rukia sendirian!"**

**"****Semoga saja." **

**Keempat siswa tersebut memperdebatkan masalah Ichigo. Itu memang bukan urusan mereka, namun seberapa kuatnya mereka berusaha mengacuhkan masalah itu, tetap saja tidak bisa. Ichigo, pemuda itu sudah dianggap mereka sebagai saudara. Selama 3 tahun bersekolah, mereka selalu bersama-sama, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, mereka saling berbagi. Maka dari itu, jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang tidak ada, rasanya akan sangat kurang. Terlebih lagi Ichigo yang dianggap mereka sebagai ketua dalam grup persahabatan mereka. Langkah kaki keempat pemuda itu berhenti di lorong kelas ketika melihat seorang siswa berambut mencolok, oranye. Tentu itulah Ichigo, teman yang mereka nantikan.**

**"****Yo." hanya sapaan singkat dan senyum kecil yang ditunjukkan Ichigo ketika melihat keempat sahabat baiknya itu. Renji dan yang lain masih diam, tidak menjawab sapaan darinya. Mereka membayangkan, bagaimana jika Ichigo benar akan pergi. Tak akan ada lagi bocah rambut jeruk, mata hazel hangatnya, suara sapaan khasnya, dan senyum bahagia dari Ichigo. Sangat menyedihkan untuk mereka jika semua apa yang dibayangkan mereka akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi jika itu benar terjadi, maka sisa waktu mereka bersama Ichigo harus dimanfaatkannya baik-baik. **

**"****Cih. Kau telat yah." desah Kaien sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo. Semuanya kemudian mendekati bocah itu lalu merangkul lehernya dan memukul pelan pundaknya sebagai salam selamat pagi khas mereka.**

**"****Ayo kita segera ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar nih!"**

**"****Hey, bagaimana dengan demammu? Sudah sembuh ya, bayi kecil?"**

**Celotehan-celotehan dari teman-temannya masih dapat didengarnya. Ichigo tersenyum, tak ada perubahan pada mereka. Orang yang di sayanginya masih bersikap biasa padanya, dan tertawa bahagia bersamanya. Tapi satu yang harus dia ingat. **

**Semua ini tidak akan bertahan lama...**

******# # #**

Canggung. Perasaan Ichigo sekarang ini sedang canggung gara-gara ia terjebak oleh teman-temannya dan kini ia harus berhadapan berdua saja dengan Rukia. Kenapa bisa sih ia merasa tidak enak harus berduaan dengan kekasihnya sendiri? Padahal ia kan sudah terbiasa dan selalu menginginkan Rukia bersamanya, berdua bersamanya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Suasananya tidak tepat. Pemuda berambut oranye yang terjebak di taman belakang sekolah berdua bersama Rukia ini terus mengutuk perbuatan teman-temannya yang telah mempertemukan mereka. Ia tahu, meski di situ hanya ada dia dan Rukia, tapi grup kuartet itu pasti mengintainya entah dengan apa caranya.

"Uhm, kata Ishida, kau mau bicara sesuatu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Rukia yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sontak, Ichigo mengangguk, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi inilah kesempatan emas Ichigo. Kesempatan untuk memberikan sebuah kabar yang mungkin akan membuat Rukia bersedih.

"Rukia, kemarin kau mengantarku sampai ke rumah dan... apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Riruka?"

"Iya, dia... kekasih barumu ya?"

"EKH! TI-TIDAK! ENAK SAJA KAU BILANG WANITA BAR-BAR SEPERTI DIA KEKASIHKU! Akh, maksudku, dia itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku! Yah, dia cuma anak dari teman kerja ayahku, dan dia cuma kuanggap sebagai kakak saja!"

Gadis bermata violet itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Ichigo yang kasar tentang Riruka. Tatapan itu membuat Ichigo semakin gugup dan takut mau bilang apa lagi. Diakuinya, ia tidak pandai berkata-kata menentang sesuatu. Dengan kepala menunduk, pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, ciri khasnya saat pemuda itu kebingungan mau apa.

"Ano, Rukia... sebentar lagi kita akan lulus SMA. Aku mau bilang sesuatu,"

Rukia terdiam. Nafasnya tercekat, ia sebenarnya tak ingin mendengarnya. Ia tahu, Ichigo pasti akan bicara padanya tentang kepindahannya ke Amerika setelah lulus. Ia takut. Hatinya masih belum siap mendengar kabar buruk dari mulut Ichigo sendiri.

"Kau... mau bilang apa?" suara Rukia bergetar. Sungguh, ingin rasanya gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya agar tak mendengar apapun yang Ichigo katakan.

"Rukia, aku..." Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan kabar buruk yang ia dapat dari keluarganya kemarin. Tapi tak bisa. Ichigo tak bisa mengatakannya, terlalu berat baginya. Tidak sesuai dengan rencananya, Ichigo malah mendekat pada Rukia dan memeluk gadis mungil itu erat. Dekapannya semakin menguat saat terdengar suara merdu Rukia memanggil namanya. Pelukan itu menggambarkannya rasa tak ingin berpisah, sangat tak ingin. Dan itu bisa dirasakan oleh Rukia.

"Ichigo?" Rukia perlahan memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan pelukan tubuh Ichigo. Tangan mungilnya membalas pelukan hangat itu. Beberapa lama mereka dalam keadaan begitu, Ichigo akhirnya melepas pelukannya meski dengan ragu. Mata hazelnya menatap dalam kedua mata indah Rukia. Telapak tangan Ichigo mulai mengelus pipi Rukia dengan penuh kelembutan, rasa sayang.

"Maaf. Aku cuma mau bilang,"

Jangan katakan, Ichigo... jangan katakan kalau kau akan meninggalkan Rukia.

Ichigo sejenak tersenyum pada gadis yang hampir menangis di depannya. Ia kemudian mengecup singkat dahi sang gadis lalu menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Bantu aku saat ujian nanti, dan mari kita kuliah di satu kampus yang sama. Kau bisa bukan?"

Eh? kenapa jadi begini? Rukia sangat terkejut dengan kata yang baru meluncur dari mulut Ichigo. Benarkah ini yang memang Ichigo akan katakan padanya?

"WOY! Masa kau cuma mau bilang begitu saja! Pasti kau sebenarnya mau bilang 'aku cinta padamu', kan, Ichigo!"

"Tidak, pasti dia berniat melamar Rukia, tapi karena terlalu gugup, dia malah bicara hal konyol seperti itu!"

"Oy, Rukia-chan, saat ujian nanti, aku juga di bantu ya~!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Mendadak Renji dan yang lain muncul dari semak-semak secara bersamaan. Ichigo dan Rukia tidak kaget dengan kemunculan mereka, tentu saja. Sebelumnya mereka sudah menduga, mereka pasti akan di intip seperti ini, makanya mereka sudah terbiasa. Kedua pasangan SMA Karakura itu saling berpandangan lalu tertawa bersama. Untuk saat ini, memang menyenangkan bagi mereka. Sepertinya apa yang biasa orang katakan tentang persahabatan yang 'susah-senang, yang penting kumpul' itu memang benar. Bisa mereka rasakan kebahagiaan itu ketika mereka berkumpul bersama dan saling tertawa.

Sementara grup kuartet itu menggoda Rukia dengan meledeknya tentang Ichigo, Ichigo tidak menanggapi mereka. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit biru yang indah. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya.

'Belum saatnya mengatakannya pada mereka...'

Pikirnya sambil memandangi sahabat-sahabatnya dan Rukia yang tertawa lepas dengan riangnya. Semakin berat rasanya ia harus melepas senyuman keseharian yang biasa dilihatnya ketika sudah waktunya ia harus pergi dari mereka...

**# # #**

"Ichigo, apa kau- GYAAAAA!" Riruka yang tadinya akan masuk ke kamar Ichigo untuk mencari sesuatu, sekarang berbalik badan dan menutupi mukanya yang merah saat melihat keadaan Ichigo. Ichigo dengan muka polosnya menggumam. "Ng? Ada apa?"

"Bo-bodoh! Cepat pakai bajumu!" perintah Riruka. Rupanya gadis ini terkejut melihat Ichigo yang baru selesai mandi dan masih bertelanjang dada. Reaksi lucu Riruka mengundang tawa cekikikan dari Ichigo. Riruka yang mendengarnya kesal, diintipnya Ichigo lewat celah jari tangannya yang menutup matanya. Ah, benar-benar hebat. Riruka sangat terpesona dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan Ichigo saat ini sungguh membuatnya hampir kehabisan darah karenanya. Rambut oranye jabrik Ichigo yang basah membuat rambutnya terlihat sedikit panjang, tubuh Ichigo yang six pack, dan... ah, senyum Ichigo yang membuatnya semakin bertambah lemas. Hampir saja jantung Riruka berhenti berdetak membayangkan seandainya Ichigo adalah kekasihnya. Bahagianya ia jika itu benar terjadi.

"Kau mau apa, Riru?" tanya Ichigo yang heran karena Riruka tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Terpaksa Riruka membalikkan badannya dan dengan muka yang masih merah, ia dengan sengaja melihat Ichigo yang masih bertelanjang dada. "A-aku mau ambil ponselku yang ketinggalan di mejamu! Itu saja!" ucapnya kemudian berjalan ke meja belajar Ichigo yang di sana terdapat ponsel Riruka. Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Di lemparkannya handuk putih yang digunakannya tadi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ini." Ichigo menyerahkan ponsel Riruka sebelum gadis itu sempat mengambilnya sendiri. Riruka segera menyambar ponselnya dari tangan Ichigo. "T-terima kasih,"

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Riruka, Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kali ini kau mengecat rambutmu dengan warna coklat ya."

"Iya, memang kenapa? Kau tahu sendiri kan hobiku, jadi jangan protes!"

Ichigo tertawa sejenak. Tangannya mendarat di kepala Riruka dan memberantakkan rambut coklat Riruka yang tadinya rapi di kucir dua.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Ichigo! Jadi berantakkan nih!" keluh gadis yang suka gonta-ganti warna rambut itu. Ichigo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda mengejek.

"Tahu tidak? Kau itu lebih manis dan cantik dengan warna rambut aslimu, merah."

"E-eh?"

Hampir saja Riruka mimisan melihat senyum cerah Ichigo dari dekat, ditambah dengan pujian darinya. Lama-lama, orang yang di anggapnya sebagai adik ini malah bisa-bisa disukainya. Tiba-tiba Riruka meninju perut Ichigo sedikit keras hingga membuat pemuda itu terpekik kaget lalu memegangi perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Jangan kira aku terpengaruh pujianmu, playboy cap jeruk!" Riruka kemudian berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku dengan ucapannya. "P-playboy cap jeruk?"

Sepanjang langkah kecil berlarinya, Riruka terus merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak tentu iramanya. Ia memukul Ichigo hanya untuk sebagai alasan menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Sial. Apa aku jadi menyukai Ichigo..."

**TBC**

Hollaaa~

Akhirnya ke apdet juga nih, hehe. Nih fic bakal tetep jalan selama puasa, tapi gak ada lemonnya loh ya! Ohohoho~! XD

Aku pengen cepet namatin fic ini, mungkin 2 chapter lagi bakal udah tamat sebelum saia hiatus ^^

Maaph klo chapter kali ini ancur ( _ _ )

Balesan Repiu : : (thanks buat yg repiu yah!)

**Zanpaku-nee :: **Akakakakkakakak~ Ichi kan pria sejati, makanya bisa nahan napsongnya, XD -halah. Riruka nggak bakal bersaing ama Rukia kok, tunggu chap lanjutannya ^^

**D3rin :: **Ichi kagak dijodohin kok, tenang aja! Dia cuma punya Rukia! XD

**Ai-chan Lieru :: **Ehm, gemana... bisa dibilang juga sih dulu Ruki naksir Koku, tapi belum saia jelasin. Hitsugaya saia buat naksir Hinamori ^^a

**Aye males login :: **Tebakanmu salah! Ente emang mngkin pantes jadi pelawak, wkwkwk XD

**Kurosaki Mayuki :: **Jawabannya nih udah ada di chap ini! Buat ghost haunt-ny ngantri yah ^^

**Nenk Rukiakate :: **Ini masih belom tentu juga Ichigo mao pindah, tunggu aja lanjutannya XD

**Meyrin Kyuchan :: **Haduh, maaph ya klo apdetnya lama, ^^a, ini udah apdet cepet XD

**Voidy :: **Ini udah mau tamat koq Senpai, hahae XD

**Chy Karin :: **Sama-sama, klo ada salah maaphin saia yah ^^

**Twingwing Rurake :: **Jawabannya Riruka! XD

**Purple and Blue :: **Mungkin bakalan begono, Ichi ninggalin Ruki XD

**Thia Nokoru ::** Makasih pujiannya ^^

**Bad Girl :: **Nyamuk bercinta? Wkwkwkwk~ Hobinya grup kuartet eto emank suka ngintip XD

**Maaya-chan loph Ichiruki :: **Iye, mendink kan Ishida jujur daripada bo'ong, wkwkwkw XD

**Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki :: **Ho'oh, film ecchi eto ya itu loh! XD

Oke, buat semuanya yang repui, thanks yah! Repiu lagi! N selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^^


End file.
